Dreams
by Wesfan1234
Summary: AU, after a demon war breaks out on the West Coast, Wesley, Faith, Connor and Dawn attempt to run to safety only to find they may have left people behind.
1. Chapter One Destruction

Title:  Dreams

Author:  WesFan1234

Summary:  AU, after a demon war breaks out on the West Coast, Wesley, Faith, Connor and Dawn run to safety only to find they may have left people behind.

Pairing(s):  the only ones so far are Wesley/Faith and Dawn/Connor.  Don't know right now the others.  Although many other characters make appearances

Rating:  R, for strong language (we all know that Faith would), and some adult situations (later on, I'll warn you), and some violence (fighting, for the moment)

Disclaimer:  Here I go, messing up the sandbox.  Sadly, I can only do it here.  Joss is the man.

Note:  This is an AU story that takes place in Season Four Angel.  It turns AU shortly after Connor kills Jasmine.  Instead of Angel making the deal with W&H, Connor runs away before trying to kill Cordelia, so no deal with the devil.  Also, the events on Buffy take place as is.  Otherwise, season five doesn't happen either.  And Wes doesn't die in this (unless I change my mind).   I already have over 50 pages of typewritten text, so I'll update often as I review it.  So if there's something you would like to see, it may not happen until later on. 

As usual, please review.  I really have appreciated all the other comments I have gotten on other fics.  You guys and gals are the best.  Now, on with the show.

Chapter One--Destruction

"Goddamn fucking prick," was all Wesley could yell, watching the vampire advance toward him.  At least the demon could have waited until his arms weren't full of looted food before appearing.

He threw the food at the vampire, distracting him for a moment.  That was all he needed to pull the stake out of his back pocket to plunge it into the thing's dead heart.

The food lay scattered in all directions.  Not much was left at the looted and half-burned mini-mart, but he'd take anything he could get.  He had found some dented cans and some chocolate bars underneath a display case that had been smashed to bits.  Obviously no one had been desperate enough to wade through the broken glass to find these treasures.  Wesley was just that desperate.

He hadn't eaten in nearly two days.  This would be a meal fit for a king.  He had also found some bottled water, medicine and a few toiletries.  Gathering supplies while he could was better than starving.  But not taking too many chances.

Not sensing any more activity, he gave the place a once-over, just to make sure he hadn't missed anything.  That's when he found the two bodies behind the counter.  No wonder the vampire was still there in the building.  Easy pickings for anyone who stopped.

From the looks of them, the people looked to be dead only a couple of days.  Must be why he didn't smell them.  Or he was getting too used to the smell.  A man and woman, early thirties, both lifeless, staring up at him.  Good for them, he thought.  They'd lasted this long.  Not many people had.

He had lasted though, mostly because he traveled alone and off the beaten path.  No one to impede his progress.  No one to protect but himself.  He'd been doing it for months now.

As he gathered up the rest of his bounty and carried it to his large, black SUV, he sighed.  He had acquired this a couple of weeks ago when he found it along side the road, with a family of six still inside, quite dead.  Some demon had ripped all their throats out, then left.

He had cleaned it out the best he could.  The only problem was the gas mileage sucked.  But it was black and large.  Much more protection than his motorcycle.  And a lot more storage for all the looted items he could find.

Luckily, this mini-mart also had gas left.  Since it was daylight, he was able to fill the tank up without much hassle.  No monsters around until nightfall usually.  By then, he'd find a nice, quiet spot to hide the vehicle and bed down for the night.

He had the routine down for a while now.  Drive some (not easy with all the destruction on the roadways), find a place to get supplies, drive some more, then find a place to spend the night.  He only slept a couple hours a night, but for now, he'd make due.

Wesley kept thinking that at some point in time his body would just crash.  Sleeping only a couple of hours a night for three months would just catch up with him.  It hadn't yet.  He dreaded when it would.  He'd be dead if it did.

At least he had food now.  He climbed into the vehicle and opened up the first can.  Beans, he thought.  Oh yum.  But it was food.  Nurishment that he hadn't had for a while.  Down to the last powerbar, he was saving it for that night if he couldn't find anything.

His stomach no longer grumbled anymore.  It finally figured out that it would get food when it got food.

Starting the ignition, he looked in the mirrors for trouble, and then pulled away.  He didn't know quite where he was at the moment, only that he was somewhere between Mojave and Bishop in California.  He had already tried several routes to get out of Los Angeles, but this was the only one not too crowded by demons.  Not that many humans to feed on, he thought.  Most had already left for better pastures.

Sweat trickled down his back, the heat of the October sun beating down on the dry earth.  He hadn't wanted to turn on the A/C, thinking it might save on some gas.  The next gas could be more miles down the road than a full tank.

He also needed a shave and a shower.  It had been over a week.  He could feel his skin crawling sometimes at night, and it just wasn't because of the fear of being spotted.

He drove until he saw the sun starting to set over the mountains.  One, maybe two hours tops until it was officially sunset.  No one in front of him and no one behind him.  The loneliest road in the world right then.  That suited him just wonderfully.

To the right in the distance, he spotted an old, abandoned building right near where there once stood a lake.  Los Angeles had drained the lake some time ago.  But the building looked habitable.  He could also hide the big vehicle in the back, maybe sleep inside a real building for once.  The motorcycle was so much better at being hidden.

As he pulled off the highway and around the back of the building, the place seemed deserted.  Didn't mean it always was though.  In the three months he had been on the run, nothing was ever what it seemed.  Even humans had turned on each other, trying to survive.  Oh, how he missed his friends.

Stopping the vehicle, he took some deep breaths and listened, trying to feel with his mind if there was anyone or anything inside.  The terrain was rocky and bone-dry.  He'd hear someone approach.  But being exhausted made the spell he tried to perform difficult.  Well, he'd find out soon enough.

As he stepped out of the vehicle, he hesitated again.  Not because of the threat of danger, but because he was weak.  Weaker than he thought he should be.  He'd have to find more food in the next couple of days, or he'd be sorry.  It had been over a week since he'd found meat decent enough to eat.  He wondered if he could catch anything around here.

His well-worn boots crunched in the gravel.  Oh well, so much for the element of surprise.  If anyone was in the building, they certainly knew he was coming now.

He'd check the place out, then unload his sleeping bag and food.  On the dinner menu tonight were exquisite pinto beans.  At least they had some protein in them.

The door was locked, of course.  Which meant that no one had broken in.  Grabbing a backpack out of the front seat, Wesley found his lock pick set.  Thank goodness he had the sense to grab that along with his weapons before he had abandoned his apartment.

To sit on his couch with a cup of tea, reading a book would have been lovely.  He'd settle for a nice, cool corner and maybe some running water.

The lock came undone easily under his ministrations.  When he entered the place, he felt the cooler air rush to meet him.  He was right about how much cooler it was.  The building was half-buried in the ground, hopefully hiding his SUV from the road.

Wesley cautiously pulled his gun from his waistband.  Never could be too careful, even though he couldn't sense any demons.

The place didn't look as if it had been touched in quite a while.  And luckily, it didn't look as if there was any rodent activity, since he frowned upon being nibbled on by some rat.

He could feel the sweat on his black tee-shirt drying in the cool air.  His faded blue jeans were crusted with god knew what.  The other pair in the SUV wasn't much better.

He nudged open the door of a room off to the side.  Nothing.  He looked in every other room.  Nothing.  Next, a bathroom he cheered in his mind.  Turning on the faucet, it actually came on.  Rusted water ran out at first.  Then it turned clear.

Wesley put his free hand under it and splashed his face and neck.  Second thing checked off his list.  Before he moved in though, he needed to explore the rest of the place.  No surprises.  This place was too good to be true.

Edging out of the bathroom, he explored the rest of the rooms.  Old furniture dotted the once offices.  He noticed the further he headed into the building, the cooler it became.  Also the darker it became with no windows to speak of.  He found nothing on the lower level.  Heading up to the upper level, he could tell that it was lighter and much hotter than below.

There was a span of windows that looked out over the highway.  No furniture was evident.  One large room with several doors in the back.

Wesley stuck to the back, along the wall.  He opened all the doors on that floor, but found nothing.  There were two more bathrooms.  One actually had a shower.

Satisfied that he was alone, Wesley made his way back downstairs to his vehicle.  He pulled out his sleeping bag, food and extra clothes.  He would definitely take advantage of the shower in the upper level, but only after dark.

TBC

Ok, hope you liked.  Please review!!


	2. Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice

Title:  Dreams

Rating:  R, for all sorts of reasons

Note:  Hey, thanks for all the input.  You guys are great.  To Imzadi, I haven't exactly decided to add Lindsey (he'd be good) yet, although if I did, it would be later.  I've been trying to figure out a good way.  So stay tuned.  Also, there is implied death of major characters, since several of the great reviewers have asked.  I haven't decided which to bring back yet, although some will be alive even if Wesley thinks they are dead.  But these first large sections only deal with four major characters.  So don't think that your favorite is dead until the very end.  Finally, lots of angst in this story.  And some implied violence.  So if that doesn't agree with you, I'm sorry.  That's why I rated it R to be sure.  No one has complained so far, just a warning. 

P.S.  It will be awhile before I introduce the big bad.  If anyone has any ideas on who or what that should be, just let me know, cuz I haven't quite decided yet.

P.P.S.  To everyone who lives in the areas I'm using in my story, I hope I got topography and such correct.  I love the area and vacation there many times.  So I hope I didn't step on anyone's toes.  Thanks.

Chapter Two – Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice

Wesley chose one of the room closest to the door, but with no window.  It could potentially be a trap, but he wanted to be able to have a light on that night.  He needed to plan where he would go next.

Going into the bathroom, he used the facilities and then set about trying to clean his extra clothes.  Two tee shirts, two long sleeve shirts, a sweater, three pairs of underwear, and an extra pair of jeans, black.  He thought they were black since he couldn't remember when the last time he cleaned them.

He actually was in the right mind when he'd grabbed a small container of detergent at the last stop.  Setting about washing, he thought about his journey over the last three months.  Depressing, filled with heartache, he wondered how he kept going.  No friends, no family, nothing to live for and the western part of the United States taken over by demons.  What more could happen to him?

He had tried so hard to fight that first month.  Alone though, he could do nothing.  So he ran, as fast as he could.

Making his way to Canada had been his goal.  They had closed their borders, keeping the demons out with powerful magicks.  And keeping many refugees from pouring in too.  So he either had to make it there or across the United States to the Colorado Rockies.

That's where the United States military had taken their stand.  The rest of the west was a no man's land.  Everyone for themselves.  Oh, there had been evacuations, many people had gotten out.  But many had perished.  Including all of his friends.  Gunn, Fred, Lorne, Cordy, even Angel were now all gone.

So he kept moving, hoping to get out of this hellhole.  If he could, he might be able to help, at least a little.  As he hung each garment to dry, he thought about his childhood home.  Would his parents know or even care what happened to him?  His father would probably call him a failure for not stopping the uprise of the demons.

And he would have been partially right.  The moment Jasmine had been killed, something upset the balance in the world.  Some humans had become more aggressive and so had the demons.  Things went from bad to worse.

They couldn't keep up with the cases they had.  Kill one demon, another one even more vicious took its place.  It was like Los Angeles had become the Hellmouth, which was now closed, thanks to the slayer and her friends.

What had he done wrong, he kept thinking?  Jasmine was evil.  Trying to control everyone.  Eating humans to maintain her power.  Things had been peaceful, yes, but everyone had lost the right to choose.

Connor in the end was the one to kill her.  Her supposed father, although he doubted that was the case.  She just used him to come into the world.  And Cordelia.  She had never woken up.  Angel had died trying to save her comatose body.  He hoped that at least she had been spared any suffering.  The rest had been cut down too quickly.  And he had been alone ever since.

Some would have called it luck.  He just thought that he had been damned to eternal hell on earth.

After he finished washing and wringing out his meager supply of clothes, he broke out the can of beans and filled his water jug at the sink.  Settling down on his makeshift bed, he pulled out the map of California he had found in the SUV.

It had taken him nearly three months to reach this desolate place.  Didn't seem like he'd made that much progress.  But considering the amount of walking he had to do after crashing his motorcycle, he shouldn't have been this far.  He was damn lucky the demon that was after him at the time hadn't decapitated him.

Looking at the map, he saw that the next town looked like Lone Pine.  He'd scope out the town tomorrow to see if it had been overrun with demons and if he had the chance of finding food.

After his paltry dinner, he settled down with the one of two books he had managed to bring with him.  His magicks had gotten stronger in the past couple of months.  Practice made perfect.

Since he was feeling stronger, he first conjured up a spell to protect the vehicle parked outside.  Then, he worked on one to protect himself inside.  It hadn't failed him yet.  By the time he finished with the two, his body was exhausted even more, if that was possible.

The sun had gone down, so he decided to make the trek upstairs to the shower.  Hopefully, there would be enough light to shower by.  Taking a slightly damp pair of boxers, a flashlight, shampoo, and his weapon, he slowly ascended the stairs.  He checked everything again, in addition to taking another look outside.

The moon cast a glow inside.  The mountains looked absolutely luminous.  Maybe he'd disappear into them and never come out again.  Who needed companionship?

Looking in the mirror at his rough face, he knew he craved companionship.  It had been grating on his nerves that he hadn't spoken to another human in almost two months.   His vocal cords had become somewhat gravelly from their non-use.

He craved to have someone to converse with, to touch.  He even thought about finding a dog just to have something to talk to.  All were a liability he could not afford to take on.

Hell, the last person with whom he had spoken had died while he screamed to duck.  He had tried to save the young girl, but the demon was too fast.  In the end, he killed the creature with a crossbow shot to its neck.  The girl died moments later in his arms, in agony.  He hadn't even known her name.

He couldn't protect another human now.  It would be too painful.  But looking in the mirror now, could he go through another day, week, or month without it.  His mind had started playing tricks on him.  Insanity couldn't be far away.

Shaving slowly and methodically, he didn't want to cut himself to maybe invite infection.  He never knew when he'd be able to shower again.  Then he stripped his filthy clothes off.

Lean, mean fightin' machine, Gunn might have said if he had survived.  Wesley had to fight to survive every day.  He'd never been as skinny as he was now, nor never had as much muscle as he had now.

As he turned the water on and waited to see if it turned hot, he looked at all the scars he had obtained over the years.  The scars that had turned his former lover Lilah on beyond belief.  She'd been into pain a little too much for his taste, but he'd played along all the same.

It would be like playing connect the dots on his skin with all the scaring.  His neck wound, to all the little ones Faith had made, to the gunshot scar on his abdomen.  His legs didn't have as many and he couldn't even count the ones on his back.

Takes a licking and keeps on ticking, Cordelia had once said about him.

The water at least had turned warm.  He stepped into the flowing water and sighed.  It felt good to become human once again.  He soaped up with leftover soap in the holder, then soaped up again.

He saw the two fairly long hairs that had stuck to the soap.  Someone, some woman probably had used the shower.  Must have been a while ago and she must have had a key.  So he paid it no mind and scrubbed his body and hair once again.

Finally, after the water turned cold, he shut the tap off.  He'd make do without a towel.  It felt so wonderful not to be sticky and dirty, he really didn't care for the luxury of being dried off.

After slipping on the clean boxers, he looked in the mirror once again.  Semi-human once again.  He brushed his teeth with the new toothpaste he had looted earlier.

Things were looking up for the lonely man in the middle of nowhere, trying to get out of hell.

He checked things upstairs again (never can be too paranoid), and then quietly made his way back downstairs again.  He ran through his checks again, including looking out at his SUV.  Everything seemed calm.  Maybe he'd actually get a little more sleep tonight.

He just wished the hairs on the back of his neck would stand down.  Paranoia had become a way of life for him.

And if that didn't hinder his sleep patterns, he was sure his dreams would.  They'd been vivid, gory, and all too real.  The demons would morph into his friends, and then back again.  The slayer would torture him again, and then rip his head off.  He never knew who would die in his dreams, but in the end it was always his fault.  Then he'd wake up, sometimes screaming, most of the time his heart beating faster than humanly possible.

He washed out the rest of his clothes, and then bedded down for the night.  Pulling out his only other book, he sat down on his bed to read.  This was the only thing that kept him sane. 

He had always enjoyed Shakespeare "Much Ado About Nothing".  Re-reading it out loud let him use his voice, which was a comfort.

Act 3, Scene III 

Wesley read down to the place where he had stopped. 

_Dogberry_

_Are you good men and true?_

_Verges_

_Yea, or else it were pity but they should suffer salvation, body and soul._

(He'd love salvation right about now.  To get out of this hellhole.)

_Dogberry_

_Nay, that were a punishment too good for them, if they should have any allegiance in them, being chosen for the prince's watch._

And on and on he read.  He laughed in places, contemplated the lessons in others.  So enjoyable, he thought he was in a different place, different planet.  He would have much preferred growing up in the time of Shakespeare.  They had slayers back then too.

After a while, he knew he'd be tired enough to drop off to sleep.  And he did, but not before putting his sidearm under his pillow and setting the crossbow at the ready right beside him on the floor.

Sleeping fitfully, several hours later Wesley thought he heard a sound, but knew his spell was still in effect.   He drifted back off to sleep (that sleep deprivation catching up with him), enjoying a rather erotic dream involving Lilah and lots of chocolate.

Bloody hell, he should have trusted those hairs on the back of his neck as the tip of an arrow pointed at his throat.  One false move, and the person above him would fire.  Luckily he hadn't been startled by it.

He could hear a human breathing above him.  By the sound of it, probably female.

"Don't move," the female finally grounded out.  Not used her voice much either, he thought.

"I'm not a threat to you."  He hadn't moved a muscle.  There was no way he'd get to either of his weapons in time.

The female laughed softly.  "That's what they all say."

"In the morning, I'll pack up my things and leave."

"You'll leave now."

Now that was not in the game plan.  There was no way he'd pack up in the middle of the night.  The first roaming vampire in the vicinity'd spot him.

"That is something I'd rather not do."

The female raked the tip of the arrow a bit across his throat to make the threat even more real.  He needed to diffuse the situation right away.

"I have things to trade," he told her.  "Maybe we could work out a deal."

Wesley almost hit himself on the head in stupidity.  She had a crossbow for goodness sake.  Not many people carried them.  Only a handful of people in the world even knew how to use them.

"Are you a slayer?"  Whatever had possessed him to ask her that question agitated her even more.  Her arms trembled.  One wrong move, he told himself.

"What?  How do you know about slayers?  Who are you?"

The girl above him was on her way to hysteria.  He'd touched a very raw nerve.  Taking a chance on telling her his name might be his only chance at survival.

"My name is Wesley Wyndam-Pryce.  I was a watcher once upon a time."

A flashlight shone from above, blinding him.  The figure immediately removed the weapon.  He could hear the girl start to sob.  He couldn't see her, but she obviously recognized him.  Since he didn't know whom he was dealing with yet, he still treaded lightly.

"What's your name?"

The girl moved the light to shine it on her own face.  That face was fairly clean and oh, so young, probably not even out of her teens.  It took him a moment to recognize the face.

"Dawn Summers," they both said at the same time.  Dawn put the flashlight down on the floor, her hands shaking too much to hold it.  It gave him more illumination to see her.

"What?  How did you come to be here?"  So many questions he wanted to ask her.  But he knew he wouldn't get any at the moment.  The girl was sobbing uncontrollably.

Wesley wanted to take her in his arms to comfort her, but he just didn't know how.  He finally put his hand on her arm, trying at least to calm her.

Her bare arm was warm and soft to the touch.  It startled him at first, touching another human who wasn't dead.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God," she wailed when he did.  Then she ran.

Wesley followed her with the flashlight, not wanting her to leave him.  She was easy to track, since she kept saying "Oh God," every few seconds.

"Dawn, wait," he implored.

She entered a back room, and then went through another smaller door.  He had missed it in his searches since a desk hid it.  Stupid mistake.

He peered in, seeing her crawling over supplies and bedding.  It looked as though she lived in some kind of utility closet or storage room.  And it looked as if she had been there for quite some time.

"I'm not going to hurt you."  He reached out his hand to her.

"You're not real.  I'm hallucinating.  This isn't real."  Her body shook as she swayed back and forth on her knees, covering her ears with her hands.

"Dawn, I'm real.  I'm here right now."  Is this how he would be in time?  Not able to distinguish between reality and fantasy.

"Hold my hand and I'll keep talking.  I'll show you I'm very real.  You're not dreaming." 

The girl slowly inched her hand out to his.  She brushed her fingertips against his.

TBC


	3. You're Real

Note: I've never written Dawn before.  I hope it's right.  Lots of implied death in this chapter.  Don't throw things at me.

Chapter Three  -- You're Real

Pleasure and pain at the same time, he reacted.  Not even sexual arousal had felt this good.  She laced her fingers with his, but still did not move any further.

"You're really here," she choked out.

"I'm real.  How many ex-watchers do you know that would go parading around in just their skivvies just to hold hands with a girl."  He smiled slightly.

Dawn snorted.  "Well, there was this one time Giles.  Oh well, never mind.  Let's just say I saw a little too much of him.  Scarred me for life."

Wesley chuckled.  He actually was able to chuckle.  Dawn snickered, and then they both lost it.  They both laughed so hard, there were tears running out of both sets of eyes.

Dawn moved closer to him, never breaking contact.  The flashlight put her face in shadow, but he could tell that she relaxed a bit.  At least she wasn't yelling hysterically any more.

She lightly touched his face with her fingertips, tracing all the contours, until she was done with that and moved down to his neck.

"So many scars.  How on earth did you get that many scars?"

Wesley held his breath, savoring her touch.  Three damn months.  "Very long story.  Lots of long stories actually," he finally said.

"They're old then?" she asked.

"Most of them, yes."  He put up his hand to touch her face and she flinched.  She turned her head to hide her face in shadow.

"How did you find this place?"

"I happened to drive past it.'

"You have a car.  We can get out of here.  I have to find her.  She's out there somewhere."  Dawn panted the words out so quickly that he almost didn't understand her.

"Find who?  Is it Buffy?  Just breathe in and out and start from the beginning."

Dawn moved closer, sitting right in front of him, face still covered with her long brown hair.  "She was here.  Now she's not.  She hasn't come back for me yet."

Wesley couldn't believe that the slayer would purposely abandon her sister.  Which meant only one thing.

"How long have you been here Dawn?"

"I think it's been almost three weeks.  I'm not sure exactly.  Buffy set me up here, then went out.  She hasn't come back.  Can you help me find her, please?"

Should he tell the girl that the likelihood of her sister coming back was virtually nil?  "Dawn, do you know what's happening out there?  About the demons?"

Dawn flinched when he said the word demon.  "Yes."

"It's been a long time since you saw your sister."

"No, she's not dead.  She promised she'd come back for me."

He didn't want her to get hysterical again, but he knew the truth needed to be told so she could grieve now instead of holding it in for later.

"I know she promised, Dawn.  I need to tell you what has been going on out there."

She cringed and then to his astonishment climbed into his lap.  His boxer-clad only lap.  Dammit, he would not get horny for a teenage girl who had been traumatized beyond belief.

"They came at night you know.  Buffy had set up traps so I'd be safe.  The first two went down pretty fast.  The last one was really smart.  He followed me.  I couldn't get away."

Wesley wrapped his arms around the girl, rubbing her back for comfort.  He wasn't sure he wanted to hear the rest of the sad story.

"What happened next, sweetheart?"  He could feel her tremble.

"He caught me.  I struggled.  He did this to me."  Dawn sat up so Wesley could see her faint scars on her young, beautiful face.  "He cut me some, just for fun.  Then he tried to . . . "

Dawn couldn't finish the sentence.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry."  Wesley concluded that whatever demon had tried violated her at least hadn't stolen her will to live.

"The stupid asshole had put down his knife when he attacked me.  He never saw it coming.  Took me days to clean up the mess and get rid of the bodies.  So, yes, I can imagine what it might be like out there."

Wesley looked into her eyes.  They were harder beyond her years.  Yes, she had figured out how tough it had become.

"You know what the kicker was Wesley?  They were human.  All three of them.  That's where all this food came from.  And I'm alive today."

He could see the strength in her eyes now.  She may not be a slayer, he thought, but she had certainly learned a thing or two from her sister.

"Their car?"

"It was up on the road, out of gas."

"Not there anymore," he laughed.  "Scavenged probably."

It felt so good to hold the girl.  He rocked her back and forth, almost like a small child.  Her body relaxed into his.

"She's not coming back, is she?" Dawn finally said.

"I don't think so.  It's been too long Dawn."

The tears flowed down her face.  His bare chest became wet, but he didn't care.  Someone actually needed him again.

"What will we do?"

"Run.  Make our way to the Canadian border.  Try to get across."

Dawn sat up and listened.  Her arms were around his neck.

"You think we can make it that far?"

"We have to try.  Both of us have lasted this long."

Dawn placed her lips on his.  He knew what she was trying to do.  Trying to feel alive again.  Pulling back, he looked into her sad eyes again.

"I really don't think that's the right thing to do."

"I just . . . I'm scared."  Dawn sighed, putting her head on his shoulder.

"I know.  So am I.  Let's just not complicate matters at the moment."

"Can you stay with me?  I just need to feel another human."

Wesley shuddered with acceptance.  He could feel his heart begin to fill with hope again.  Protecting this girl though could cost him his life.

"Let's get my things.  Then you can tell me your story."

Dawn was much too quiet as they gathered up his supplies.  Probably thinking about all he said about her sister.  Would she believe it though?  He set his sleeping bag next to hers.  The tears in her eyes shown brightly.  She turned so he couldn't see her reaction.  Now what did he do?

"Dawn is there something that you want?"

"You."

That admission threw him for a loop.  She was a girl, not even legal.

"I mean, not that way.  Unless, well, that's what you want.  I just thought."

"Thought what?  That I'm like those other men?  I do have to admit that it's been a very long time since any human has touched me.  If I've done anything untoward, I apologize."

She turned around to look at him.  "I just wanted you to hold me."

"You just had to ask," Wesley told her as she launched herself into his arms.

She smelled sweet, young and innocent to him.  Not unlike another young lady in his life had so long ago.  Now she was gone with the rest of them and here he sat with another one.  Oh, the irony.  He lay down with her.  They both sank into one another.

"We need to turn the flashlight off.  Conserve the battery and all," Wes added.

"It's OK.  I'm not frightened.  You're here now."

After he flipped off the light, Dawn literally attached herself to him.  It no longer pained him to have her touch him.  It felt good, familiar, right.

The girl's breathing slowed somewhat.  Nodding off to sleep, he thought.  Something that he should do also.  Before long, that's just what he did.  Nice, dreamless slumber.

When he awoke the next day, he couldn't tell what time it was, since there wasn't much light coming in from the crack under the small door.  Dawn's comfortable presence was not beside him.  Now that worried him.

Just when he was about to go search for her, the door opened and she appeared.  He let go of the breath he was holding.  The guard that he had erected around himself over the last three months had totally left him vulnerable.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Wyndam-Pryce.  How are you this fine day?"  Dawn greeted him with a very Giles like accent.

"Just fine, I guess.  Wait, it's afternoon?"

"Yeah.  You were exhausted.  I let you sleep."  She carried his jeans and a tee shirt over to him.  "Thought you might like these."

Wesley shook his head and just stared at the beaming girl.  He'd need to get his game face back before the two of them went back out into the real world.  The spell he had worked last night would last one more day.  Then, they'd have to move.  Never stay in one place too long.

"We need to inventory your supplies.  Need to find a good place to loot.  I haven't had meat in a week, so we should find some protein first."

Dawn walked over and pulled out a bag of beef jerky.

"Beef jerky.  Oh, Dawn.  This is wonderful."  He yanked out a piece, bit into it and chewed like it was the best filet mignon he had ever tasted.

"More where that came from."  Dawn flashed her light over to the boxes of foodstuffs that she had acquired while paying a very steep price.  "They had boxes of the stuff.  Dried fruit, nuts, drinks.  You name it, they had it in their car."

Now Wesley was amazed.  Not only had the girl carried all of this stuff down to her little haven, she had also gotten rid of the bodies and cleaned up after it.  Summers' blood was made of stern stuff.

"How long did it take to get all this stuff down here?"

"Oh, only a day.  I left a little of it in the car, let whoever scavenged it that someone had abandoned it in a hurry so they wouldn't nose around too much.  Lucky that didn't happen."

Resourceful was what she was.  Kept her head about her mostly.  She'd be an asset to him, not a hindrance.  Not that it mattered.

"I dragged the bodies down to the salt beds and pushed them off of a cliff.  Figured the salt in addition to the vultures would finish off the bodies.  Didn't deserve a decent burial."

She'd killed three in self-defense.  He just wished he could have done it for her so she wouldn't have to relive it every day.

Now that it was daylight and the door was open, Wesley could see the conditions under which Dawn had been living.  The room had no windows to speak of.  No natural light unless the door was open.  She had efficiently stacked all the food to one side, labeling each box.  There were about a dozen in all. 

There were also a few weapons present.  The crossbow, which she had used to subdue him, a wicked looking knife, stakes and an ax, were piled into a corner.  When he added his weaponry, consisting of his shotgun, two handguns, crossbow, sword and his ax, they had quite the arsenal.  He just hoped she knew how to use them.

"Do you know how much food you have left?"

"Yeah, since hey just little old me eating, not much of a challenge.  Adding you to the mix, well that changes things."

Wesley had just bit into another slice of jerky.  Did she want some kind of payment?  "How so?" he asked while still chewing.

"What are you going to contribute?"

The girl was being cheeky with him.  The amused grin on her face said it all.

"Looted some toothpaste and some shampoo at my last stop.  Got a couple of shirts, jeans, and lots and lots of weapons.  Would you like to see?"

He never thought he'd see someone so excited about what weapons he had at his disposal, unless it was Gunn or Angel.  Now they couldn't share in this little ritual any more.  A seventeen-year-old teenage girl could.  The irony would have Gunn rolling on the floor with laughter.  Angel would probably even chuckle.

Pulling out his guns made Dawn ooh and ahh.  She took his crossbow to look at the sight, shaking her head approvingly.

"You can use all of these?" she finally asked.

"Of course," Wesley answered, a little indignant.  He knew of his reputation with her people in the former Sunnydale.

"I didn't mean, you know, that you didn't know what you were doing.  It's just, you have one version, then another version, so it's hard to go between Version 1.0 to Version 3.0 without knowing what happened in Version 2.0."

Her logic spun Wesley's brain around for a moment.  She sounded way too much like the wicca, Willow.

"But you survived this long.  Do we really have to leave?  We could stay."

Her optimistic vision wasn't unexpected.  But he hoped she realized that she had been living on borrowed time by hiding in this godforsaken place.  Someone or something would have found her sooner than later.  He was glad he found her sooner rather than dead later.  She'd already had one very close call.

"Dawn, you know that we cannot.  We'll leave at first light tomorrow if it seems safe."

The look on her face was clear.  She knew he wouldn't lie to her.  Did she trust him enough to get her through this?  Could he get her through it?  He hoped to God he could.

TBC

I know, relationship between Wesley and Dawn.  Can I just say Eww.  This will not be that kind of romance.  Not that there aren't authors out there who have taken that challenge on and done it well.  It's just not right in this context.  So enjoy and read on.


	4. Move or Die

This chapter is a little shorter.  Just keeping the story moving.  Enjoy and please review.  Please make me happy.

Chapter Four – Move or Die

The two went to bed quite early.  Wesley actually got another eight or nine good, solid hours of sleep.  Snuggled up next to a warm body did wonders for his sleep patterns.  Dawn seemed to relax even more, falling asleep before he did.  It's when she awoke in those pre-morning hours, thrashing around in her sleep.  He held on tight to her, murmuring that she was safe with him.  She finally settled down enough for him to go back to his slumber.

All he could do to help her was comfort.  He didn't know how to make it better other than time.  That man's face would be etched in her brain for quite some time, maybe forever.

Leaving the door open had bothered Dawn somewhat, but they had no other way to see when it was time to leave.

Wesley shook her awake when he saw that the sun was ready to rise over the mountains.  His watch said 5:05 a.m., but he wasn't sure whether it was accurate.

"Rise and shine," he whispered to her.  They both had decided the night before that they would both take showers to be clean before they left the inside world.  Who knew when they'd be able to again?

All the supplies were ready to load near the door.  Wesley just had to gather their sleeping bags and other meager belongings to put by the door.  He also did a little scoping out of the outside.  No lights anywhere.

By the time Dawn was finished, which seemed to take forever, everything was ready to load.  They knew the drill, load as quickly and quietly as possible.  Watch for any movement on the horizon.  Keep a weapon with you at all times.  He'd given Dawn one of his guns.  She already had the knife in her boot.

He quickly took his shower, and then dressed in amazingly clean clothes.  Dawn in all that had happened in the last two days had given him renewed hope about the future.

The two met at the door Wesley had entered days before.  Dawn had not been out it in over two weeks.  Her face was a bit pale, but he felt certain she could keep it together.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yup."

"You have your things?"  He knew she did.  "Bathroom.  Because you never know when the next one will appear."

"Check."

"Let's go."

Wesley took her hands in his to wish her luck.  They looked into each other's eyes.  Dawn pulled his head down to hers, locking lips hard and fast.  Where in the hell had she learned that, he thought?

He pulled her into an embrace as she kept kissing him like they were the last two people on earth.  It surely felt that they were.

Dawn eased away.  "For luck."

"Yes.  For luck."

Wesley opened the door and scanned the area for what seemed like the hundredth time.  Going to the car cautiously, he checked the exterior before opening up the door.  He could still feel the spell in place, which meant that Dawn couldn't enter just yet.  But she could stack things while he loaded. One word would break the spell, which meant the entire world could see the SUV.  He just wished he could perform the spell for while they were moving also.  Not enough raw power to accomplish that.

They worked efficiently and quietly.  It took them no more than an hour to load and be off.  Nothing moved but them.

Wesley had painted every piece of chrome on the car black to match the paint job.  Less chance of reflection, he thought as he looked across the barren landscape of the semi-desert.

The next town would be Lone Pine.  There was a great possibility that there was demon activity.  He didn't know whether to creep through town or fly through going ninety.

At first, Dawn was downright terrified about the whole being outside thing.  She reached over several times just to assure herself that this was all real.

"We'll have to scope out the town first before we drive through."

"Can't we drive around?"  Dawn asked, eyes firmly planted to the rough road ahead of them.

"There isn't any way around this town.  It's too small.  Bishop, maybe.  But all of these small towns were built around the road.  Not much else to them.

"I know, I know," she whispered.

Wesley found a place to pull over off the road to get a look at the main road in and out of the small town before them.  He could see burned out buildings and cars.  It looked as if a major battle had taken place.  But something seemed a bit off.  He swept the area again with his binoculars.

There were barricades at the beginning and end of town.  Erected by whom?

He finally spotted a human patrolling the perimeter, with an assault rifle at the ready.  Some group of humans had taken a stand and held, for the time being.  How the hell were they supposed to get around that?

"Dammit.  Stupid, stupid, stupid prats," he muttered to himself.

"What?  What is it?"  Dawn tugged at his sleeve, eager to know the outcome of his surveillance. 

"It looks as if you may get your wish after all.  There are barricades erected at each end of town."

"Let me see."  Dawn took the binoculars from him.  "There are humans there.  Maybe we can ask them for help."

"I'm not so confident that such a great idea.  We don't know them.  Dawn, I hate to say this, but what if those men who attacked you were from here?  What if they hurt your sister?"

Dawn swallowed hard.  Her look of realization hurt him.  Her train of thought concerned him a great deal.

"We need to talk to them," Dawn called as she walked back to the car.  The look of determination scared him.  It was the same look that her sister had given him many times before when he was her watcher.

"We'll approach them, but cautiously."  Better to dispel the attitude than to ignore it all together.

After the two of them strode back to their vehicle, Wesley drove to the first barricade and started to climb out.

"Stay here, Dawn.  Do you hear me?  I need for you to back me up."

Dawn shook her head in agreement.  He'd see how long that would take to change.

He stepped out onto the running board on the driver's side.  "Who's in charge here?" he yelled to anyone in shouting distance.

Two males approached from the far side of the barricade, both armed to the teeth.  He'd have to play it really carefully.

"What do you want?" one of the burly guys yelled back as the other leveled his gun in Wesley's direction.

"I just want passage through.  That's all."  Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dawn flinch.  Did she trust him?

"How do we know you're not a monster?"

Wesley say two more men appear from behind one of the still standing buildings.

"You don't.  All I can do is assure you I'm not.  I'm human, just like you."

The two newcomers whispered to the speaker.  "Come out of the car without any weapons and we'll see."  Now that was not acceptable.  Wesley never let his guard down.

"Sorry.  I can't do that."  Might as well be polite about it.  Did they think he was that desperate?

"Where are you from?" one of the newcomers asked him.

"Originally or right before this mess started?"  Involve them in conversation, he thought.  At least they might trust him enough to let them through.

"Funny accent?  Just want to know who we're dealing with."

"I'm from England originally.  I lived in Los Angeles when this war started."  A few more people trickled out of the buildings.

"Were you there when LA was taken over?" another inquired.

"Yes, I was.  It started off slowly.  Then, there was nothing you could do but run.  But why are you all still here?"

The man with whom he had been speaking with at first puffed up, proud.  "Because this is our home.  They'll come for us.  I know it."

"No they won't," Dawn yelled from the other side of the car.  "The government has contained it.  Since they don't know what they're dealing with, no one will ever come to get you.  I sat in an abandoned building for three weeks because I thought that my sister would come back to get me.  Well, she didn't.  You need to get the hell out of here.  The demons, they'll come for you.  And no matter how much firepower, muscle, or begging you do will make them stop.  They have no souls.  They live to survive, to kill others to be able to live.  Run as fast and as hard as you can.  Because if you don't they'll find you.  And you'll die."

The men looked at Dawn suspiciously, but with many nodding their heads in agreement.  They started talking among themselves.

"I thought I told you to stay in the car."

"It looked like you needed a speech.  I learned from the master," Dawn smiled.

"Who?"

"My sister.  I swear, if I'd heard one more speech from her, I'd strangle her.  I just wished I'd gotten that opportunity to tell her one more time.  Wait, Wesley.  I have to ask them one more thing?"

About her sister, he was sure.

"Hey, can you ask whoever is in charge if we can just go around.  That's all we want."

Several men shook their heads.  That they could deal with.  One of the men yelled for them to take a left and to head parallel on a dirt road until they were through town.  That would take them back to the freeway.  And it did.

Wesley stopped the car just at the edge of the town.  "They'll all die you know."

"Maybe, maybe not.  They've been alive this long.  I think I've given them some things to think about."

TBC

I hope this continues the story.  Happy reading.


	5. Snakes, Snails and Puppy Dog Tails

Note:  I've posted a lot of chapters today because I'm so far ahead in the story already.  I wanted to introduce another of the major characters.  A little bit of swearing too.  Enjoy.

Chapter Five – Snakes, Snails and Puppy Dog Tails

Through the next couple of towns, things were abandoned, but not burned.  Wesley hoped they would meet no new resistance, human or demon.  They were actually making fairly decent time, even though it still was tough going.   They ate while they drove, only stopping once to check out a store for goods.

Wesley had time to think about what his relationship with Dawn would or wouldn't mean.  He barely knew her.  Had only met her a few times when he was in Sunnydale.  Knew her through her sister.  And also knew all of his memories had been altered anyway.  He really had no idea what she was capable of.  She was no slayer, of that he was sure.   But she was very knowledgeable from her years in Sunnydale.  And he knew she was resourceful.  That was one thing that he needed.

Over the next couple of days, they had developed into a fairly good team.  Dawn had made suggestions that had helped them immensely.

Their next hurdle though was getting through the town of Bishop.  And on one of Wesley's reconnaissance missions he had discovered that demons were present.  Big enough town for them to slaughter and be worth it.  They'd definitely have to go around.

Wesley plotted out a route that would take them to the other side of town, but wouldn't get them back to the freeway.  He needed to look for a way to accomplish that.  But first they needed gas.

"We won't have enough to make it?" Dawn asked the night before.

"If we run into trouble, we might.  Besides, I don't think we'd have enough to make it to Mammoth."

So gas first it was.  They had spotted a station on the outskirts of town, but it was empty. Wesley saw several trucks that just sat in a parking lot behind the station.  Amazingly they hadn't been touched.  They were able to siphon enough off to fill the tank sufficiently.

"OK, the next time you suck the gas out while I look for bad guys.  That was just gross," Dawn told him as they jumped back into the SUV.

For just a split second, he turned to grin at her.  When he turned back around, someone stood in the vehicle's path.  Wesley swerved and slammed on the brakes at the same time.  He missed the person, but just barely.

"Bloody hell," he screamed as he brought the car to a stop.  "Dawn, you OK?"

"Yeah.  I'm fine.  What about the guy you almost hit though?  I think he's human."

Wesley saw the man approach from the rear view mirror.  Something about his gait seemed very familiar.

"Dawn, stay in the car.  Matter of fact, take the keys.  If anything happens, just drive."

"I'm not leaving you."

"I hope it doesn't come to that."

The man stood near the rear of the car.  Wesley got out and approached the figure.  The sun blazed down overhead, which meant he couldn't see the man's face clearly.  If his guess was right, he knew exactly who the man was.

"Connor," was all Wesley got out before he was taken down with a tackle.  He brought his hand up to crunch the boy's nose, but Connor was faster.  It hurt him, but not as much as Wesley had wanted it to.

Connor had disappeared after killing Jasmine. They had tried to find him in addition to all the other happenings, but there were no clues, no trace.

The boy had placed his hands around Wesley's neck while he had him pinned to the ground.  Figures, Wesley thought.  I saved him from his father killing him, so he now does the deed that his father didn't accomplish with that pillow.

His brain somewhat fogged from the lack of oxygen.  But the cocking of a gun was no hallucination.  Dawn had not listened to him again.

"Get away from him or I'll fucking blow your head off."  He was such a poor influence on the girl.

Connor eased himself off Wesley.  He could see that the boy had gained some bulk on his already too thin frame.  He'd also cut his hair short.  But the surly attitude was still apparent.  Some things never change.

"Connor," Wesley choked out, trying to find his voice.  "Dawn, don't hurt him."  Thank goodness the girl had actually backed up so Connor couldn't immediately take her down too.

"Get away from him," Dawn told Connor as she aimed the gun straight at his head.  "Move."

Connor slowly backed away from the two, confused.  Wesley didn't trust him at the moment, maybe not at all.

"Connor, where have you been?" Wesley asked as he slowly rose from the dirt.

"You know him?" Dawn shrieked.

"What are you doing here?  Where is everyone?"  Wesley couldn't believe that Connor actually cared.  "Look, Wes, things have changed.  I've changed.  I just needed to get away.  So you want to tell me what's going on?"

It did look as if the boy had matured over the months.

"After Jasmine died, there was a demon uprising.  They took over LA and moved on from there."

"Explains all the problems around here."

Dawn had put her hands on her hips, watching the two men talk like it was an average day.  Wesley could tell she was ready to blow, having experienced her temper firsthand.

"You two know each other?  Don't you think this is all a bit strange Wesley?"

Indeed it was.  Dawn had a point.  He didn't believe in coincidences.  Maybe the Powers That Be at work?

"Dawn Summers, this is Connor.  Connor, this is Dawn.  She's the slayer's sister.  Connor is Angel's son."

Both started talking at once.

"Faith has a sister?"

"Angel has a son?"

He put his hand up to stop the questions.  "One, this is the other slayer's sister.  Two, yes he is Angel's son.  Strange and weird, I know."

Angel would be laughing right about then.  Both teenagers were posturing.  Dawn had her arms crossed in front of her, while Connor stood, brooding just like his father.  It looked like he'd have to deal with two young children.

"Why'd you attack Wesley?"  Uh oh, Dawn was taking up for him.

Connor gave her his meanest look.  "Because he tried to run over me."

The kid was right.  He had.

"Well, if you stand in the middle of the street, what did you think would happen?"

"If he had been paying attention, I wouldn't have gotten so angry and tried to choke him."

It was like being at a tennis match and watching two well-matched opponents volley back and forth.  Since he was the subject, he'd have to intervene.

"Yeah, well, he saved me, bub, so you better watch you step."

Connor rolled his eyes.  "We know how good he is at saving people, don't we Wesley."

The boy knew how to hit below the belt.

"And this is not the time to discuss this.  Both of you get in the car."

They looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"I don't have to listen to you."

"You want him to come with us.  You're crazy."

Insolent children indeed.

"Yes.  We'll just stand out here and draw more attention to ourselves to attract every demon in town to come after us because we're such idiotic humans.  Now get in the car."

The two muttered under their breaths, but complied, knowing he meant business.

"Where have you been staying, Connor?  It's getting late.  We'll need a place for the night." He'd have to trust the boy, at least for the night.  Then he'd decide.

"Old, abandoned building not far from here."  What was it with Connor and old, abandoned buildings?

"I even have a place to store your car."

Dawn climbed into the front, but turned to keep her eyes on the teenager.

"Could you tell your girlfriend to turn around?"  Connor asked Wesley after he started the engine.

"Not my girlfriend, Connor.  Just a little too young for me."  Wesley could see in his rearview mirror that he had wounded Connor some.  His so-called relationship with evil Cordy had made everyone squeamish.  He wanted the boy to know that his relationship with the underage Dawn was appropriate.

Dawn's grip on the seat though was knuckle-white.  The girl had actually thought they were a couple.  She looked straight ahead now, not wanting Connor to see her face.

"Connor, there's a lot that we have to talk about. Let's find a safe place to do that."

"Yeah, sure.  I have a feeling none of it is good."

Wesley shook his head yes, not saying a word.

They finally arrived at the abandoned building.  Wesley was able to pull the SUV into it, thank goodness, so his spell for the night would not take so much out of him.  He needed that energy to talk to Angel's son.

Wesley saw that Connor had set up shop and made it comfortable.  No one would know on the outside that anyone lived there.

"What a dump," Dawn grumped.  It wasn't like any of the other places had been palaces that they had stayed in over the past week.

"Home, sweet home," Connor pointed out sarcastically.  He led them underground.  At least if they had the lights on, no one would know.

"Food first."  Connor's underground storage rooms held a good amount of food.

"Oh, Twinkies," Dawn cooed. Connor smiled at that.  And looked at Dawn's bottom when she bent over to retrieve one.  Like father, like son.  He threw Wesley a couple cans of tuna and some soda.

"Yay.  No jerky.  And dessert to boot."  Dawn acted downright giddy.

"Back up to the kitchen," Connor said while leading the way.

"Hey, crazy man.  There was no kitchen that I saw."

"Just humor me.  A person can dream."

The two sparred like that all the way back to the surface.  Connor led them to an interior room after they had gathered their stuff for the night.

Comfortable indeed.  He had a huge mattress, a table, chairs, and all the comforts of home.

"When's the last time you saw a human?" Wesley asked the boy as they sat to eat.

"A couple days ago.  There's a whole network of resistance fighters.  We've been trying to wreck havoc on the demons for a while now."

"Did you know about the uprising?"

"I knew something bad had happened.  Especially when deliveries of food stopped and the electricity kept going out.  There were a lot more demon sightings.  People were leaving in droves.  I decided to stick around and fight.  There are a lot of us like that."

Oh, Connor, if you only knew the extent.  You'd run too.  Just like you did after killing Jasmine.

"You really aren't that bright, are you?" Dawn pointed out.

"Dawn," Wesley growled at her.  "He doesn't know the whole picture."

"Tell me what happened then.  Obviously something happened to the rest of them or you wouldn't be here."

TBC

Connor finds out the truth next.  Please read and review. Thanks so much.


	6. Part of the Story

Note:  This chapter is really short.  Just want everyone to know part of the story.  Lots of implied death.  Boo Hoo.  I don't like it either, but that's what came out.  Please read!!

Chapter Six – Part of the Story

He didn't know if he could tell the teenagers all that had happened.  Dawn reached over and grabbed his hand in hers.  At least she had temporarily forgiven him for his comments earlier.

"After Jasmine died, the demons started becoming bolder.  More killings, more trouble.  Like her death was some kind of trigger.  We couldn't keep a handle on anything.  All of us worked 24-7.   It just wasn't enough.  Panic started to ensue.  Some people left, some didn't.  The National Guard came in to restore order.  The monsters mowed them down.  In all the chaos, we did what we could to help.  Angel and I decided we should fall back and regroup.  But he needed to make one stop before we left Los Angeles."

Connor rubbed his face to be able to take it all in.  "Cordy."

"We needed to bring her with us.  I went with him while Fred and Gunn gathered supplies for the trip.  Lorne had arranged a way out of the city.  We got to the hospital.  It was a madhouse, literally.  It had been taken over by vampires and a couple of demons I had never even heard of.  We . . . "

The hard part, Wesley knew, was even remembering what happened next because it hurt so much.  Dawn also sensed the terrible outcome.

"Angel grabbed Cordelia.  We fought our way to the exit.  He had pushed me forward, I think out of the way.  It all happened so fast.  By the time I had regained my footing and turned around, all that was left was dust."

"He's gone?"  Connor struggled not to cry.

"I'm afraid so."

Tear streamed from Dawn's eyes.  She looked so small and fragile, he thought.  I can't screw up protecting her also.

"Cordelia I think was already dead.  I think Angel knew that when we got there.  I ran as fast as I could back to the hotel.  It must have taken over a day to get there.  To find that it had been burned to the ground.  We'd pissed off a lot of demons in our time.  Both Fred and Gunn were in there when it happened.  I found them.  There was nothing I could do."

"They're all gone?"

Wesley's brain was telling him to run as far away from Angel's son as possible.  That to be around him more would only invite more heartache and destruction.  But why had he found both Dawn and Connor?  Something bigger was going on.  He'd have to play it through to the end.  If he didn't die first.

Not that he was afraid to die.  Some days he had almost welcomed it.  Something kept driving him.  Maybe these two child-adults had those answers.

"I'm sorry, Wes," Dawn whispered to him as she stood up to hug him.  The girl sometimes was much too touchy-feely for him. 

Connor still sat at the table, staring off into the distance.  "I should have stayed."

"I don't think it would have made much of a difference."

"How did you survive?" Dawn asked him.  She wouldn't let go of him.  That definitely made Connor uncomfortable.

"I grabbed as much supplies as I could from my apartment and ran. I went part of the way on my motorcycle and some of the time on foot.  I'd only seen a handful of humans before I found Dawn.  I had to keep moving.  I couldn't save any of them."

Wesley's head was ready to explode and he couldn't draw enough air into his lungs.  But Dawn would not let him go.

"Bathroom?" he groaned, trying to dislodge the girl.

"Dawn, let him go," Connor commanded her to do.

Wesley ran as fast as he could before losing it totally.  He slammed the door and vomited violently.  His body shook from head to toe.  He had not been allowed to grieve for his friends, his family.  Now he broke down and didn't know if he could get back up.

After a while, he lay down on the cool tile and slept.  His dreams were muddled, filled with smiling images of his friends.  Then images of their deaths.  He slept for a while longer in oblivion.  Dawn and Connor finally rousted him, gingerly putting him to bed like a child with the flu.

TBC

I know.  Wesley falls apart.  There are reasons for this.  Please continue to read.  Thanks in advance for all the input and reviews.


	7. Dreams All Too Real

Note:  Some violence in this chapter.  I've never tried it in fics before.  Man, is it hard to write.  Hope I did OK.

Chapter Seven – Dreams All Too Real

Sleeping through the night and the next day, Wesley's dreams started again.  These dreams weren't about his friends this time.

The vivid dream was about his biggest mistake he had ever made in his life, his treatment of Faith.  She weaved in and out of his mind, as she was in Sunnydale, when she tortured him, and her return to subdue Angelus.  Her face seemed all too real.  Her touch all too real.  Every touch, burn, stab made him flinch in his sleep.  He tried to wake himself up, but nothing worked.

His beautiful, tragic, angry slayer taunted him, and then soothed his wounds, just to start the whole process over.  When her ministrations turned very erotic, he didn't know whether he was in heaven or hell.  She tortured him with her body just as she had tortured him with her hands so many years ago.

Then he saw her face again, scared, begging, pleading for his help.  No sounds came out of her mouth.  He could only see her screaming in agony.

"Wesley, wake up.  What's wrong?" Dawn yelled at him.

He was screaming Faith's name over and over when he came out of it.

"Wesley, please.  Don't do this.  I need you here."  Dawn sounded sincere in her words.

He opened his eyes, not knowing whether it was night or day.  His mouth tasted like cotton and his head ready to explode.

"What time is it?" he groaned as he turned to his side.  His stomach hurt, his head hurt, his whole body hurt.  He hadn't felt this bad since his alcoholic binge right after he arrived home from the hospital.

"About four in the afternoon.  You slept most of the day.  Connor is out patrolling."

Wesley tried sitting up, but gave up when his head swam.  Dawn handed him some water, which helped his thirst somewhat.  All he could think about was the dream.  He remembered it in great detail.  He just knew he needed to find Faith quickly, or she'd die.  Where on earth could she be?

Since Dawn, then Connor had fallen into his lap so easily, he suspected that Faith wasn't far behind. He just wished he knew the plan.

"I have to find her.  She needs my help."

"Need to find who?  Is it Buffy?"  The girl still held out hope that her sister lived.  Since they had no information otherwise, then maybe it was true after all.  For her sake, he hoped it was.

"No, I'm sorry.  Not her, sweetheart.  Faith.  I had a dream about Faith.  She's in danger."

Dawn looked put out by his revelation.  "Take a look around you Wesley.  Danger is everywhere these days.  Not taking a holiday any time soon."

Typical response from a teenager or Cordelia Chase.

Sitting up made his head swim, but he knew he'd have to get moving.

"Tomorrow, we'll set out again.  Maybe something will happen where we can find Faith.  This is all just surreal."

Dawn sat down beside him on the mattress.  "Tell me about it.  How is it that you just happened to find that building to spend the night?  And how is it that you almost ran Connor down on a deserted street?  I keep thinking that Faith will appear out of thin air."

Wesley rubbed his sore head.  His vivid dreams about Faith were still that vivid.  He almost thought that Cordelia had passed on the visions to him.  But it just didn't fit.  Nothing made sense at the moment.

"So we just keep driving until we find her?  Not much of a plan."  Dawn looked him in the eye.  "If the dream had been about Buffy, would you feel the same way?"

The girl still hadn't really grieved over her sister.  There had been no evidence of her anywhere.  No sightings and no dead demons.  Had she died in some lonely part of the desert doing God knew what?  He didn't even know why she was in California in the first place.

"Of course I would.  But, Dawn, why were you and your sister in California?"

She looked down at the floor.  "My father lives in Palm Springs now.  I was just visiting.  When Buffy heard about all the problems in LA, she came to get me.  She thought that if we headed toward the mountains, we'd have a better chance to get out before it got too bad.  I guess she was wrong."

"There was nothing else she could have done."

Letting go of him, Dawn stood to pace.  "I think she was right about the demon presence here being less.  I'm just not sure why she disappeared without a trace."

He could think of many ways she could.  Edging over to the foot of the bed, he wanted to stand.  Even though his head still spun some, at least he could put his feet on the floor to stand.  He almost toppled over, but Dawn was there to help him.

"I wasn't lying to you when I said that I need you.  Don't give up now."

"I'm not giving up, Dawn.  I have you to thank for that."

The girl beamed at him.  Still so innocent, he thought.

"Thanks, Wes."  She brushed a kiss across his cheek.

"Appropriate, yeah.  Not likely," Connor said from the doorway.  The boy was back from his patrol in a surly mood.  "At least you're awake. Never thought I'd see you fall apart like that."

Why, oh why did Connor like to bait him?  First Dawn, now his so-called falling apart.

"I haven't had any more than two, three hours of sleep a night since this all started.  Sometimes I go for days without food.  I saw so many people die, I've lost count.  Before finding Dawn, I hadn't seen another living human in almost two months.  You tell me how you would have faired."

Connor didn't understand the half of what he had gone through.  But he did understand living in a hell dimension.

Walking away seemed to be the best option for Wesley at the moment.  He didn't have the strength to do anything else.  Let Connor stew for a while.

"Who do you think you are?" he heard Dawn say to Connor as he slowly walked out.

It wasn't long before Connor came out of the adjacent room.  The look on his face was one of regret.  Dawn must have read him the riot act.

"I checked around.  No one's heard anything about Dawn's sister.   So she hasn't come this way.  Dawn says you want to leave in the morning?"

Wesley leaned against his SUV, just looking at Connor.  "Uh, yeah.  We need to keep moving."  So much heartache surrounding Connor, much of it that was caused by Wesley himself.

"I want to come with you.  I mean, you could use me in a fight.  As you said, something is up.  And I don't believe in coincidences."

Wesley would be responsible for two other lives now.  Not that Connor wouldn't be a welcome addition.  The boy could fight much better than he could.  But all the baggage.

"I'm not so sure Dawn would agree."  Now that might change Connor's mind.

"I'm the one who suggested it," Dawn called from the doorway, obviously listening to the conversation.

They packed up quickly early the next morning, with Dawn in front with him and Connor in the next row of seats.

"Why is it you guys have been moving so slowly?  You should be in Nevada by now."

"Wait 'til you see it.  Then you'll understand," Dawn confessed.

Then Connor saw it all. It wasn't a road, but more like a battlefield.  Holes the size of buildings.  Burned out hulls of cars and trucks.  No bodies to speak of, but so obviously scavenged.  They went faster when they could, but usually not more than twenty miles an hour.

"You weren't kidding," was all Connor could say.  "I thought it was bad where I was."

They made it about twenty-five miles before it was time to find a place to sleep for the night.

"The rate we're going it'll take a year to get out of California," Connor commented to Wesley.

"Let's hope the going gets better.  Maybe we need to find an optional route."

"I'll work on it.  Got the map?"  Wesley agreed.  Anything to keep Dawn busy and her mind off of her sister.

Spotting a building off in the distance, Wesley pulled off the road onto a two-lane.  It appeared to be a house, which could include supplies.  He stopped in the driveway, not wanting to pull directly up to the structure.

"Connor, we need to do some reconnaissance.  Come with me.  Dawn, stay here."

"I know.  Doors locked, ready to roll.  I won't jump out to save you. Boy wonder here can do that."

What, he needed saving, Wesley groaned.  Not that he hadn't saved her ass several times.

"Boy wonder?  I'm not a boy."

"OK, manly wonder, then.  God, guys are so picky."

"Dawn," Wesley finally said.  At least she got under Connor's skin, making him ready if they needed to battle.

She reached over and grabbed Wesley's hand before he exited the vehicle. "Careful."  He squeezed back.

The two men weren't two steps from the front door when a huge demon appeared, leaving the house.  Wesley just hoped there were no other humans present.

The creature snarled at them, and then dove to take the both of them down.  The thing happened to miss Connor, but took Wesley down, hard.  The ground rose up to meet him much too fast.  A grunt of pain escaped his lips as the demon rolled over on him, crushing Wesley.

All he could see was the blinding sun.  I need to loot some sunglasses, he thought.  Too much glaring sun for his tastes.  He had never gotten used to it, preferring the weather of England.

Connor's foot lashed out, kicking the demon off Wesley.  He could breath again.  Even though it was the dirt and dust Connor had stirred up.  Rolling to his side, away from the very large demon, Wesley regained his footing to see Connor smash his fist into its face.

Of course, considering their luck, the demon stood firm.  Connor took another couple of swipes at it, but the thing wouldn't go down.  Wesley had no earthly idea what kind of demon they were dealing with, except that it was big, red, and quite ugly.

As soon as Connor stepped out of the way, Wesley drew his sidearm and pumped three, well-aimed bullets in the demon's head and chest.  It went down with a thud.  He just hoped it didn't get up. The silencer he had on the gun made the action seem so quiet, when death wasn't supposed to be that quiet.

"I had him, you know," Connor told him as he looked over at the former rogue demon hunter.

"Looked like you were making progress," Wesley answered him, sarcastically.

"Nice weapon.  Good addition of the silencer.  Could have heard that for miles."

Connor and Wesley bantered as Connor looked at the dead form before them.

"Think it's safe?"  Connor asked.

"Has to be.  Chop it up and get rid of it."

"Oh, man.  I fought it."  Connor did not like the arrangement.

"I killed it.  Only fair."

Connor shrugged. The older man was right.  Score one for the geriatric crowd, Wesley thought.

Connor pulled out a long knife from his boot. Tying a rope around the thing's foot, he dragged it behind a shed.  No sense letting Dawn see the carnage.

Wesley waved at Dawn to drive the car forward.  Everything else checked out at the house.  No dead bodies, not unless one counted the now-dismembered, ugly demon.

And there was water, Wesley sighed.  Connor had very little of it at his makeshift place, only a toilet. The boy desperately needed a bath.  He desperately wanted one too.  Dawn would love one, he was sure.  First things first though.

Dawn gave over control of the car.  Wesley parked it in the garage, facing out just in case.  The spell he performed was done quickly.  His powers seemed to have increased in the past couple of days.  He just wondered if it had anything to do with the two teenagers.

Sitting down that night, after everyone had cleaned up and ate, Wesley thumbed through his spell book, looking for a locator spell.  Finding Faith seemed to be a priority in his mind.  But he couldn't use it to find the once rogue-slayer.  He could try to find the other one though.

"Hey," Dawn called from the doorway.  Since it was mostly dark, she couldn't see the article of clothing that he had borrowed from her things.  He had needed an object to help locate Buffy.  And not letting her sister in on it was for the best, at the moment.

"Going to bed?" he asked quietly.

"I just wanted to make sure you're OK.  Because that demon really hit you hard."

"Yes. I'm quite all right.  Nothing a good night's sleep will not help."  Wesley almost groaned out loud.  His back spasmed a bit, but nothing he couldn't handle.  He wanted Dawn to think he could handle it.  For her sake.

"Night, then."

"Goodnight."  He had almost added sweetheart but didn't.  Dawn was getting too attached to him.  Terms of endearment made it worse.

Wesley reached for the spell book again, reading the words by flashlight. The room he chose backed up to the mountains, so no one could see his feeble light.  Performing the spell, he felt the familiar tug.  The slayer's face swam before his eyes, then nothing.  That was not how the spell was supposed to work.  Had he done it wrong?

Trying again, all he saw was the face, then nothing.  Something blocked him from seeing.  Either he wasn't doing it correctly or he was blocked from tracing her.  Strange indeed.

His power drained from him and all he wanted was a restful sleep.  All he hoped for was oblivion.  And sleep was what he didn't get.

TBC

I wanted to get to the good stuff now.  Please review.  Thanks.


	8. You Gotta Have Faith

Note:  Lots of swearing, and some dream sex (not too explicit, but maybe a little demented).  Just a warning.  Also, I couldn't figure out a good title for this chapter.  Corny, yes.  Also lots for fighting.

Chapter Eight – You Gotta Have Faith

Faith walked up to him, a shard of glass poised in her hand to strike.  She laughed at him, taunting him, screaming at him.  He had no idea what she said, nothing was coming out.  No sound at all.

She finally reached where he was sitting.  His body wasn't bound, but still he could not move.  It was as if some other force held him down.

Smiling as she traced his scar on his neck, her body straddled his on the chair.  She looked directly into his eyes, willing him to move.

It was just like when she tortured him, but not.  Her body ground up against his.  His gasp of surprise, oh that he heard in his mind.  This was just another form of torture in her eyes.

Her hands forced his head up to look at her as she moved up and down over him.  The glass glinted off of a light that was shining from overhead.  She lightly dragged the shard over his bare shoulder and down his arm, not breaking the skin, but not exactly lovingly either.

He could feel his heartbeat faster and faster.  Did she intend to kill him or tease him?  Or maybe both?  Her eyes never broke contact with his. Even as she dragged the glass further down, he still looked into her eyes, challenging her.

The glass smashed to the floor as she brutally took his mouth with hers.  Soon to a different kind of game, he thought.

Her motions hadn't stopped.  He tried to control his reactions, which she was having a difficult time doing. The woman was extremely turned on, that he could sense.  But here they were, both with most of their clothes on, facing each other, in a chair in a desolate room.

Then, he was finally able to move, somehow willed away his invisible bonds.  Now it was Faith's turn to gasp as his hand snaked up her back to her hair.

As he pulled her head back, her hips slammed into him once again.  If she didn't stop her actions soon, he knew he'd lose it just like a schoolboy with his first girl.

He took control away from her as he stilled her hips with his other hand.  As his lips touched her racing pulse on her neck, he almost did lose control.  Her heart raced just as fast as his did.  He could feel it under his tongue as he licked his way down.

Her taste was exotic, all hot and musky.  He could feel her tremble as he kissed lower until he reached the band of her low-cut top.

Keeping her still any longer was not an option, so he did the next best thing.  His hips collided with hers instead.  And she went off like a rocket, thighs almost crushing his, screaming at the top of her lungs.

He had caused it, but hadn't joined her yet.  A hand shaking him awake took him out of the dream way too fast.

"Hey, wake up.  It's almost morning," Connor called to him. Damn kid had terrible timing.

Wesley really, really needed to find Faith and quickly. Otherwise his mind and body would be way too distracted.  He wanted to know what kind of hold she had on him.

She screamed and gasped as the dream that seemed all too real awoke her.  Faith looked around the room, not knowing where she was at the moment.  Her body came awake finally, coming down from some sweet, incredible torture of a dream she had just experienced.

Her dreams were becoming more vivid as the days went on.  Why, she didn't know.  But if she didn't figure it out soon, she'd go crazy.  Already her skin crawled.

Sitting up, she realized that morning was fast approaching.  She needed to move, keep up her search. The whole world had turned topsy-turvy, including her own.

When she told Giles she'd do it, well, she hadn't expected the trouble she was getting herself into.  God, if she had to crack one more demon's skull, she'd be sick.  This was not the way to live.  No backup was no fun at all.

Picking herself up, she quickly washed away some of the dirt from her face.  Finding a place to crash hadn't been easy, but at least she had a little water. 

The traveling was slow and tedious.  The few humans she had encountered were either too scared to talk to her or just as vicious as the demons.  Had to stay alive, she thought.

She packed her meager possessions in her backpack and set out for her Jeep.  Two weeks of this crap and she was ready to turn around and give up.  But she had promised.

The dreams hadn't helped her one bit.  She'd never had any kind of dreams like that until recently, maybe a couple of months going.  And of course, they had to star him.  Why couldn't it have been Xander or even Angel in her oh, so real dreams?

No, it had to be Wesley Wyndam-Pryce and that proverbial stick up his ass attitude that had first made her squirm.  Now he was making her squirm in different ways.

Dammit, had she ever thought about him in that way.  The man had looked like a stick in the mud the first time she had seen him in the library in Sunnydale.  He with his fancy suit, slicked back hair, clean-shaven baby face.

What she really had wanted to do was go and mess up that perfect hair and suit.  Which is what she did the next time she'd seen him.

She had thought at the time that torturing him would get him out of her mind.  Only it didn't.  And she had discovered he wasn't the wuss everyone thought him to be.

Torturing him was supposed to give her some type of pleasure, making him pay for all that he had done to her.

Right before he had told her what he really thought of her, she seriously considered letting him go.  But he hadn't screamed, hadn't broken down.  And he thought that she was a piece of shit. If he had just whined a little.

The next time she saw him, he shocked her.  The hard look in his eyes threw her.  He needed her help, catching Angelus.  His every move, demeanor had changed.  His looks, the way he carried himself.  Was this the same man she had tortured?

Everyone else would probably have said no, he wasn't the same.  Even she would agree with that a little.  But she realized that this was just one other facet of her watcher.  This man was every bit that man she tortured, every bit the man she had first met in the library.

Complex, demanding, tall, tortured, burning blue eyes.  She wanted to scream at him, "I'm yours, all of me," at him several times, but never had the chance.  She had taken down Angelus, helped cage him so Willow could use her magicks, then left to help Buffy, always promising herself she'd return.

After the battle with the First, she almost had.  Those intense blue eyes of his haunted her constantly.  She had to find out what kind of connection they had.  And she knew there was some truth to that when she had said goodbye to him just before going to Sunnydale.  No one had seen them, but when he had pulled her into a corner and kissed her silly, she knew something was different.

She had tried to forget him by coming on to Spike, and then bedding Robin, but nothing helped.  So she promised herself she'd go back and screw his brains out until she tired of him.

Getting him out of her brain in the waking hours was hard enough.  Then she started experiencing all sorts of strange dreams.  The gore and violence had even shocked her.  Is that how sick and fucked up her mind was?

It was the erotic ones she didn't understand.  Reliving the torture session had once made her puke. Now it was erotic with good ole' Wes in charge.

Her brain hurt too much thinking about it.  She'd make it down to Palm Springs if she didn't run into the slayer before then.  Grabbing the slayer and the brat and getting the hell out of Dodge was her plan.

Wished that the spooks could have dropped her just a little closer.  Giles was lucky to get the favor, so she shouldn't complain.

Buffy'd owe her big time for this one.  If she was still alive.  Too damn stubborn to die.  B had floundered a little since the First went down.  Losing Spike had really hit her hard.  Nobody knew just how hard, except for Faith.

Now, the West Coast had gone crazy and Faith was on a rescue mission.

No one had heard from anyone at Angel Investigations.  That worried her more.  They were in the thick of things.  But she knew that crew could take care of themselves.  She just wished she knew something.

Maybe after she saved B's ass, she'd look for them.  She owed them too.  It would take her decades to pay off all the debts she had racked up.

God, it had been slow going.  The roads were in crappy shape and you never knew when a demon would pop out.  Too many times in her book. 

As she looked out at the horizon, she thought she saw a car moving toward her. Trick of the road. There were trees on both sides, pretty and green.

Which of course distracted her.  A demon had stepped out in front of her car.  Her Jeep skidded out of the way, only to crash into a gutted tanker.  God, she hoped there was no gas left in it.

As she shucked her seat belt, she felt blood trickle down her face.  That really hadn't fazed her.  It was the slamming into the steering wheel that took her breath away.  No airbag.

"Fuck, that hurt," she said to no one.  She looked up to see three very large, scaly demons approaching.

"Pull it together."

Faith leapt out of the damaged car, crossbow at the ready.  She always was better with her fists than weapons.  But Giles had insisted.  Winging one, it slowed a little.  Ticked it off, more than likely.

"Wanna dance?" she yelled at the first one to reach her. 

TBC

So, what do you think?  Took long enough, didn't I?  Just write it as it comes into my little brain.  I'll post one more chapter today.  I hate to leave people hanging.  Unlike some person we know who likes to do that all the time.  Any guesses?  Keep reading and reviewing.


	9. A Hit and A Miss

Note:  Lots more fighting.  I've only written this fic in Wesley and Faith's POV.  Just the way it is coming out.  Hope that's fine.  Please enjoy.

Chapter Nine – A Hit and A Miss

It tried to jump her, but missed.  Faith took off for the trees beside the road.  Lots of makeshift weapons, plus hey, lot softer than landing on asphalt.

The winged one pulled the arrow out and roared. Faith reached the first trees, swinging herself around one to crunch the fastest one.  It went down, but not for long.  But she did hear that satisfying crunch.

Before he could gather strength again, she lifted him off the ground with a right uppercut to his jaw.  He screamed in pain.  Pulling her knife from her boot, she aimed for its head and connected.  But as she tried to pull it out to take on the next one, it wouldn't budge.  The second one reached out with its long, extremely long arms, making her fly into a tree.

Seeing stars was part of the job.  Now there was blood on the back of her head to match the stuff that fell on the front from her face.

This demon was mightily pissed.  It swung at her again, but missed when she ducked, slamming into the tree hard.  The whole thing shook violently.

"OK, Paul Bunyon, that wasn't nice to the tree. Pick on someone your own size."

It took another swing and barely missed this time.  This species might not be very fast, but they sure did pack a punch.  Faith's head swam, but she had to keep ahead of it.  She got in another jab, but that didn't seem to phase it.   This one was much, much tougher than the one she'd just done away with.  After another couple of kick-punches, she missed and it finally connected.  She'd have to wrap those ribs tonight.

It swung again, taking a couple of branches along with it, right in the face.  That gave her the opportunity to regroup.  Strategy, strategy.  Brute force wouldn't do it.  She didn't believe she could punch it into submission.  And as its long, muscular arm came around again to take her down, she'd have to be pretty damn crafty to take this one down and his buddy, which had advanced as she fought.  Something had to change the odds or she was screwed.

"Did you see that?" Connor piped up from the back.

"What?  Didn't see a thing," Dawn answered him, none too sarcastically.

The two had been going at it for a while now.  Wesley had tuned them out somewhat.  His head ached and his chest didn't feel any better.  Maybe the flu.  But it felt like someone was using him for a punching bag.

"My eyesight's much better than yours, girl.  There's something up there moving."

"Imagination, boy wonder," with emphasis on the boy.

Wesley was having enough problems navigating between wreckage.  He didn't need to hear them go at it too.  Urgency in the back of his mind drove him on.

"Hey Wesley.  Shouldn't you slow down a little, so we can check it out before rushing in," Connor asked.

He started to sweat a little, kind of like he was out of breath from running, or fighting a very large, scaly demon.  Instead of the road, that's what he saw.  And he knew that's what was up ahead.

"Hang on," he said as he became more aggressive with his driving.

Dawn's eyes widened considerably.  "Slow down, Wes," she screamed as a dead, half-eaten cow came into view.  "Watch out."

Wesley skidded the vehicle, but he righted it and kept going at breakneck speed.

"Up there on the rise."  Connor pointed from the backseat.

Wesley ran down the weapons on his person.  Handgun on his side and knife in his boot.  He had been well armed today.  Something had raised his hackles that morning.

"Wes, hurry," Dawn said beside him.  She saw what he saw up ahead.  Two large demons, one small human.  He grabbed his ribs in pain. 

As he slammed on the brakes, the SUV hadn't even come to a stop completely before he had wrenched the door open.  Connor wasn't too far behind him.

The largest of the demons was headed right for the human, which was down on the ground.  Wesley pulled his knife and ran right for the demon's back.

Don't turn around, don't turn around, he willed it.  He felt his body running forward at great speed.  Jumping up, he struck the demon from behind with the knife, square in the back.  It went down hard, taking Wesley with it.  Just like the day before.  Add to the bruises.  Then it rolled over, Wesley still hanging on.  It had to be about two feet taller, and at least two hundred pounds on him.

He grunted in pain as the thing squished him, knocking his breath out.  Pushing on it didn't help and it kept flaying around, trying to get to the knife.  Dammit all to hell and back, should have hit its head, he surmised.

It rolled again, flinging him off easily.  The knife came out in the demon's hand.  It growled at him and pounced.  Somewhere in the fight, his gun had come out.  Where the hell was it?

The first swipe, it missed.  Rolling around on the ground was not the best position at the moment.  The second blow, he barely managed to move out of the way.

Third time was the charm.  The demon connected with his side, which made him scream in pain.  Very sharp knife.  Then the demon flew through the air, slamming up against a tree.

He knew that having Connor around would pay off.  Only it wasn't Connor dripping blood from up above.  The sun shone down through the trees, bathing the figure in a delicate light.  Almost erethral.  The long, black hair hung down in waves, shining in the soft breeze that had picked up slightly since the morning.

Do angels bleed, his brain asked?  Do they even exist?  His brain was playing tricks on him.  Because the figure above him, grinning down was no angel.

"Fuck, he got you good.  Hang on."

The figure spun around, connected with the demon's jaw, sending it down.  He could hear, rather than see, Connor off in the distance, dispatching the other one.

The demon that his guardian angel was fighting kept going, hitting her on the side.  For some reason, he groaned, clutching the wound, fierce pain rolling through his body.

"OK, that's it.  I'm taking you down," the woman screamed.  And she did just that.  Wesley's knife came up and over the demon, stilling it once and for all.

"I'll just stay here and die now," Wesley said to no one in particular.

He heard Dawn screeching from the window of the car.  Heard Connor calling to her.  The figure stepped over to him again.

"Oh, fuck, Wes.  Why'd you have to do that?  I had 'em." 

Then he passed out.

Faith stood there, looking down at the ex-watcher, wanting to cuss him out for putting himself in danger.  But her strength ebbed and she crumbled to her knees.  Her head spun around like it would fall off.  Must have hit that tree pretty hard, she thought.

Her vision blurred, but she could have sworn that Angel's son had started to run over to her.  She didn't get to find out though.  Falling forward, she just hoped she didn't hit Wesley's injury.  No such luck.  She toppled over him, hearing him grunt as she slipped into unconsciousness.

"We need to find a place to stay," Wesley heard Dawn say from the front seat.  Blood, and lots of it.  All over his front.  He felt a bandage over his side, which had helped stop the bleeding.  But, oh Lord did it still burn like fire.

"Right over there."  Connor was obviously in the front with the other teenager.

Wesley tried to tell Connor to check it out before getting out of the vehicle.  Nothing came out but a groan.  Lying down on the backseat, all he could see was the cloudy skies outside and the back of Dawn's head.

Something else touched him.  Something warm.  He moved his hand away from his wound to touch hair.  Lots and lots of hair.  Someone else was in the back with him.

Then it all came back to him like another punch to the gut.

"Faith," he whispered.  She obviously was unconscious because she would never by lying across his legs the way she was now.

Connor climbed back into the vehicle.  "Pull around back.  It's OK.  Checks out."

"Connor," Wesley whispered.  It even hurt to talk.  Connor turned around when he heard Wesley speak.

"I checked it out.  Don't worry.  Just sit tight."

Wasn't going anywhere even if he wanted it.  Faith hadn't stirred.  The car bounced over holes, jarring his wounds, making him cry out.

"Oh God.  I'm sorry, Wes.  We're almost there."

Connor's face swam before him when the vehicle stopped.  "Faith.  Get her first. She OK?"  His words were slurred from pain.

"Got her, Wes.  Just hang on."

Both Connor and Dawn left the vehicle with Faith's body.  She was alive, dammit.  He had felt her breath against him.

The teenagers hurried back to him.  One in one door, on in the other.  "Get his shoulders, Connor."

Connor dragged while Dawn picked up his feet.

"That hurts," he groaned out.

"Damn, he's heavier than he looks," Connor pointed out to Dawn.

"A lot taller than you are.  Just be careful and don't drop him."  Dawn's irritation with the boy was apparent.

The two wrestled him into the house, banging him not once, but twice as they came in the door.  Laying him on a bed in a room, Wesley saw Faith next to him.  He could see her chest rise and fall.  As he tried to lever himself up to take a better look, a wave of nausea hit.  He plopped back down with a thunk.

TBC

That's it for today.  I know, lots to read.  I just wanted to get to the part with Faith.  She's so much fun to write.  Also, me thinks something is definitely up.  Please read and review. 


	10. All Shook Up

Thanks so much for all the reviews.  I want more though.  I know this fic will be long, but I hope you stick with it.  It'll probably end up becoming two separate fics before the end. 

As for the Faith/Wes pairing, I've always thought they had some kind of chemistry, even though rather sick at times.  I'll do a chapter on some of those thoughts soon.  Thanks for the input.

As for other characters appearing, I haven't made up my mind yet.  I thought at first I'd kill a couple of them off, but now I'm not so sure.  So, when you read, remember that this is JossVerse we're talking about here.  Anyone can come back to life.  And yes, at some point, Lindsey will pop up.  But probably not til much later, maybe the second fic. I agree he'd be great at survival techniques.

Now, on with the show.

Chapter Ten – All Shook Up

Reaching over, he took a bruised hand in his.  He could see the drying blood all over her face and the front of her shirt.  Head wounds could be very serious.  He hoped her slayer healing kicked in soon.

Dawn ran in with a basin and bandages.

"Take care of her first," he rasped out to Dawn.  "Her head wound."  Wesley lifted his hand to Faith's head, and then let it drop.

Dawn efficiently cleaned Faith's wounds on the front of her head, placing a butterfly bandage expertly over the massive cut above her eye to help pull it together.

Wesley drifted in and out of consciousness while Dawn tried to patch Faith up.

"Wes, she's got a really big bump on the back of her head too."

"Patch it up as best you can."

Connor came into the room then, looking both of them over.  "Everything's secure."

"Spell," Wesley managed to grunt out.  He'd never been hurt to the point where he didn't have the strength to perform his spell to keep him safe.

"First things first."

Dawn took control, directing Connor on what to do with Wesley.  After helping bandage him up, Connor made him take some kind of pills.  Then he was out.

"Man, I thought I looked bad," Faith said out loud to an unconscious Wesley.  The man was a walking bruise, or in this case an out-like-a-light bruise.  Someone had taken his shirt off to bandage his side.  Dried blood caked the right side of jeans where he had bled.  His ribs were bruised, plus he had a nasty one on his face.

Under all those bruises and bandages though, Faith could see all the scars.  The ones she had made stood out the most.  God, had she really inflicted that much pain?

She had already apologized to Wes for her treatment of him and he had accepted.  Now she didn't know why on earth he had done it. 

Forgiveness.  A hard concept in her book.  He had done it simply and without reservation.  If he blamed himself, by God she'd sock him one for the thought.  If he'd just wake up so she could ask him.

Looking even rougher around the edges than the last time she saw him, she brushed his hair back to make sure he had no head wounds.  His hair was longer than before and it didn't look like he'd seen the end of a razor for a while.

He was tough, really tough, she thought.  He'd get through this.  He always did.

Stroking his cheek, she bent down to place a quick peck on his forehead before anyone saw her.  Then she cuddled up on his good side and fell asleep again.

TBC

Wanted to give everyone some first impressions from Faith.


	11. Hey, No Touching

Warning:  Lots of character angst, implied death.  Just so you know.  Don't hurt me.  Keep reviewing.  Thanks.

Chapter Eleven  --  Hey, No Touching

Hands, warm hands on his torso, warm breath on his neck.  Dawn better not have climbed into bed with him again.  Connor was already giving him dirty looks.  Not sure why the boy cared, but he did.

His side still hurt, but not as badly.  It was down to a dull throb.  His head still swam, although it was bearable.  Didn't understand why it hurt though.  He didn't remember hitting it other than the incredible pain when he hit the ground with the enormous demon on top.

The woman who had draped herself over him moved her hand down slightly.  Although the sun was going down and the air cooling off, his body was on fire.

That was Faith's hand on his lower torso, Faith's body wrapped around his and Faith's lips not a mere inch from his ear.  She sighed in her sleep and snuggled closer.  Then her hand accidentally bumped his stab wound, making him cry out.

"Sorry," she whispered in his ear.  His whole body shivered.  He definitely hadn't been touched like this in quite a long time.

Wesley opened his eyes to look around the room.  The mattress sat on the floor. There was no other piece of furniture. Not even a light.  Not that it would do them any good without any electricity.

"It's getting chilly.  Let me find something to cover you up."

As soon as Faith moved, it did indeed get colder. The woman sure did generate a lot of heat.  She found an old, thin blanket in the closet and placed it over him.  Rubbing her arms, she sat down beside him.

"Get under. It's getting cold," he told her gruffly.

"Sure."  She shook her head at him and climbed in.

But now she avoided touching him at all.  He grunted as he turned his body to look at her. She shifted her body to do the same.

"We're a pair."

"Yeah.  A pair of idiots.  But what's new.  Hurting?"

"Some.  I can handle it though."

"Always could, watcher."

"Why are you here?"

"Rescue mission."

"Buffy?"

"Yep."

"Couldn't tell you where she is at the moment.  I tried a locator spell that got me nowhere.  Although I do believe she's still alive."

"Could have just said, 'can't find her, not dead'."

"I knew just how much it would piss you off."

Faith chuckled.  Wesley chuckled.  He winced in pain.

"No laughing Wes.  Might hurt yourself.  By the way, nice flying leap.  Didn't know you had it in you."

"Neither did I."

Even in the dim light, he could see the sparkle in her eyes.  The slayer healing must have kicked in already.  Her head wound was already closing up, knitting together the skin.  A big scar wouldn't mar her beautiful skin.

"Wanna tell me what you're doing out here in the middle of nowhere with the two brats."

Wesley closed his eyes and sighed.  He knew she'd ask.

"Hope you didn't kidnap the kid again, because he could take you, you know."

He had tried to keep a more neutral face, but lost that battle.

"What happened?" Faith asked, her voice thick with emotion.

"I, we lost Faith."

"What do you mean you lost?  The battle?  Because the war is still going on, bucko.  And I don't intend on losing any time soon."

Yay Faith, he thought, don't give up.  Since I already have.

"They didn't make it."

"No," Faith swallowed, trying to hold back the tears.

"I saw.  I was there."

"They can't be.  Angel always comes out on top.  Gunn's a fighter.  He's strong.  The cheerleader.  She'd annoy anyone to death.  Hell, even Twiggy survived in a hell dimension for five years."

Wesley raised his hand to her cheek.  She turned her head into it, seeking comfort he didn't know how to give.

"I'm so sorry, Wes."

She moved into him as he wrapped her in an embrace.  He felt a tear escape from her eyes, then two.  Wesley hadn't really grieved, unless he counted the vomiting a couple of days ago.  Never had time.  He was always fighting for his life.

Crying was a sign of weakness, his father had always drilled into him.  So he only cried when no one else could see him.  He had a feeling Faith had been told the same thing, although no one told Faith what to do.

"You hold me any tighter, I won't be able to breath," Faith told him against his chest.

He pulled her back to look into her eyes again.

"I failed."

"Don't you dare say that this is all your fault?  Or I'm going to kick your English ass right here."

"They're all gone."

"Not your fault. Now do something.  Get angry, cry, punch something.  Don't hold it in.  It'll eat you up inside.  Look at me.  I'm the master.  So I know what I'm talking about."

Faith chuckled through her tears.  If she knew what tenuous hold he had on his control, she might back away from him and run.

"I can't," he whispered back.

"I'm here.  You can whale on me all you want."

Faith sacrificing herself for him?  He would never just hit her to sooth his anger.  He'd put Lilah through too much of that.  Learned his lesson the hard way. Using her was not an option.  He cared for her too much to do that.

So when she touched his lips with her finger, he didn't try to stop her at first.  It was only when she joined her mouth with his, that his brain said stop.  His lips and tongue didn't listen right away because Faith had such a talented mouth, but they finally caught up and he pulled away.

"We should get some rest."  Placing a kiss on her forehead, he gathered her close and closed his eyes.

TBC


	12. Things That Shall Remain Hidden

Really short chapter.  But this is something I didn't want to put with anything else.  Lots of violence and implied death.

Chapter Twelve – Things That Shall Remain Hidden

Faith could see the beast heading towards Angel, Cordy draped limply over his back.  Could see Wesley fighting his way forward, along a corridor in a hospital.  No sound though.  Slow motion, like one of those Matrix movies.

Wesley's guns blazed as Angel fought one-armed with a sword.  They weren't going to make it.  There were too many demons.  Then she saw Angel shove Wes through a door.  She was on the side with Wes immediately so she didn't know what happened on the other side.

He screamed no as he regained his footing.  It seemed to take forever, but she knew it took only moments.  The scream she heard though.  And he charged right back through, shotgun ready to blast away.  Only there was nothing to go back to.  Angel was gone.  The creature that had descended on them held a long, wooden pike.  The ugly thing actually grinned.  Dust still floated in the air.

And Wesley held out his shotgun and blew the thing's head off.

As he knelt down to pick Cordy up, he noticed a bright red stain.  The demon had stabbed through Cordy to dust Angel.  Two birds with one stone.  Blood covered Wesley's hands.  Cordy's blood.  Demon guts.  Dust.

And as he stood there, more demons entered the hallway.  Faith yelled at him to run.  He just stood there, transfixed by the mix of vampire dust and blood.

"Run, you stupid asshole," she yelled again.  And he looked right at her.  "For me."

He took off right after he dropped another demon with his wicked aim.  She'd gotten through to him.  Now she knew what had really happened.  Why he blamed himself.  God, how could he ever recover from that?

She could feel his tears on her, in his sleep.  He'd never do that while he was awake.  Inbred bastard, show some emotion.  But she'd take anything she could get at the moment.

Stroking his hair, she murmured to him that it would be OK.  Not that she believed it.  He settled somewhat.   She hugged him to her chest and sighed.

Then her brain popped.  How in the hell had she just seen his dream?  Whoa, nelly.  Something was screwy.  Too many coincidences.

Once Wes woke up, they'd compare notes and figure out what the hell was going on.

TBC


	13. Don't Take Care of Me

Longer chapter after the short one.  Hope I didn't shake you up too much.  Please review.

Chapter Thirteen – Don't Take Care Of Me

Waking up had never been more peaceful.  Wesley could feel the softness under his unshaven cheek.  He could hear her steady heartbeat, her unique scent filling his brain.

Faith had wrapped herself around him like a blanket.  Cocooned in her warmth, he didn't want to move.  To wake up like this every morning would be heaven.  His version, probably not hers.

He sighed and nuzzled deeper into her quite impressive cleavage.  Faith groaned in her sleep, shifting to pull him tighter.  Any tighter and he wouldn't be able to breathe.

Wesley heard Dawn and Connor approach. No sense them thinking that the grown-ups were getting it on, as Faith always so aptly put it.  So when he pulled away, Faith rolled the opposite way.

Bloody hell, she'd been awake.  The groan had been real.  Explain that one to her, Pryce.

When the teenagers entered, they were on opposite ends of the bed, not near to touching.

"Morning," he croaked to the two.

"How's the side?"

"Better.  Only a dull roar instead of an intense, searing pain."

Faith snorted beside him.

"I have more drugs for you, if you need them," Dawn told him happily.

"What did you give me yesterday?" Wesley said much too calmly, although Dawn jumped back slightly.

"Two Vicodan.  Thought you needed something strong."

"Well, it worked.  Help me up please while I go vomit up my guts in the closest toilet.  Now."

Connor helped him up as gingerly and as fast as possible.  After he lost the lining of his stomach, he lay back down and closed his eyes.  Faith was still there, smiling.

"You big baby."

"Pain medication.  Can't stand the stuff.  Makes me quite ill."

"Thanks for not upchucking on the bed.  Better now?"

"Much. You?"

"Hey, slayer healing.  I'll be good as new by tomorrow, tops.  Wes, we need to talk."

"And you need to eat.  To get your strength back."

"Hey, barf boy.  What about you?"

"We'll see if I can hold anything by this afternoon."

Faith bounced up out of bed, which jiggled his stomach.  She looked down to see the pale face trying to hold it together.  He would not lose it in front of her.

"Sorry.  Let me see if we have anything for your stomach."  She patted him on the head as she started to leave the room.

"I'm not a child, Faith."

"Well, I'm takin' care of ya.  Whether you like it or not."

That's not the way it was supposed to be.  He was supposed to take care of her, bandage her wounds.  She was the slayer, for goodness sake.

Dawn entered with a bottle of water and something else in the other hand.

"No more pain medication," he growled at her even as the pain lanced through him.

"Just Pepto for your stomach.  Faith said."

"Yes.  Faith said."  Sarcasm was so lost on today's youth.

After another nap and the medication, Wesley did feel somewhat better.  Embarrassed by his weakness, but better.  It was mid-afternoon by the time he finally woke up.  Time to round everyone up.  Just doing that by getting up out of bed would be a chore.

He sat up carefully.  How many times had he been down in the past week?  More times than he had in the past three months.  He was becoming careless. Having other humans to take care of sometimes made one careless.  And Faith had just added to that list exponentially.

Bracing himself against the wall, Wesley took it step by step.  The hallway seemed to be extra long.  He finally heard voices coming from a room to the right.  Angry voices.

"Hurt him and you'll be sorry," Dawn's voice carried.

"Dawnie, I don't think you're in a position to threaten me."

Had the two females gotten into an argument regarding Connor?

Dawn turned to see him stagger in.  Dining room of some kind. Two chairs and a small table.  Faith had draped herself over one chair as only Faith could do.  She had one foot propped up on the table.  She looked relaxed, but Wesley knew better.  He could read the tension rolling off her body.  He'd gotten there just in time to save Dawn.

"Where's Connor?" noticing the absence of the boy.  He wasn't up to refereeing the two.

"Hunting us some dinner.  He'll be OK.  He's good at that kind of stuff."  Dawn actually gave him a compliment.  "But if you tell him that, I'll deny I ever said it."

"Hey, watcher.  How ya feeling'?"

"Like a truck ran over me, then backed up again for good measure."

Dawn clucked after him like a mother hen.  "Sit down before you fall down.  I didn't patch you up just to have you fall over.  Man, how did you ever survive without me?"

Wesley eased himself down into the nearest chair.  "It wasn't easy."

Faith eyed him up and down.  "How many fights have you gotten in?  Looks like you lost."

"Just two.  One right after the other.  Three months without so much as a scratch, then I find the three of you."

Dawn leaned against the fading yellow wall.  "Hey, don't blame me.  You're the one who took that flying leap.  Should have blown his brains out."

Out of the mouths of babes.  "Faith was too close.  I didn't want to chance it.  When's Connor returning?"

"Left a couple hours ago, crossbow in hand.  I told him whatever it is, he had to clean and cook it."

"Don't think the boy will have any problem with that," Faith answered.  She hadn't changed her position much, but the tension eased out of her body somewhat.  She had changed clothes and washed most of the blood away.

"No water, I take it?" he asked Dawn.

"It comes out in a trickle.  Don't think I'd want to drink the stuff though.  Contaminated well water."  Dawn grimaced.

He sighed.  The blood caked to his body itched under the now gross shirt he had on from yesterday.

"I'll get you some to clean up though."

Faith still eyed him silently.  Her mind must be whirling around at mach speed.  He could see it in her eyes.

"My things?"

"I'll get them."  Dawn left the room to get his bag of clothes.

"We should talk," Faith finally broke her silence.

"Yes.  That's the understatement of the year."

"Please tell me that this is just too weird for words."

"You said it.  I didn't.  All true."

Wesley stood up and braced himself on the table.

"Careful.  The table's a little wobbly," Faith said as she put a hand over his.

"Thanks."

Dawn came back with his stuff, giving Faith a not so nice look.  He'd have to learn what their conversation was about later.

TBC

That's my explanation of why Wes hates pain medication.  He declines it several times on the show.  Go figure.


	14. Need Some Help, Old Man

A few swear words and innuendo.  Just to warn you.   Thanks for reviewing!

Chapter Fourteen – Need Some Help, Old Man

Dawn helped him into the bedroom and then went to fetch the basin of water.

"That bathroom you so unceremoniously used doesn't have a tub. Someone ripped it out.  Just as easy to clean off right here.  If you fall over, then the bed's here to catch you."  Dawn was much too cheerful.  "Would you like some help?"

"Gracious offer, but I'll have to decline."

"You sure?"

"Yes.  I'm quite all right to do it myself."

He wasn't, but he didn't tell Dawn that.  Her confidence in him was not very high at that time.

"Yell if you need help."

Wesley gingerly sat down on the bed.  His head hurt still, along with his ribs.  The knife wound stung, but he'd manage.  It wasn't deep, thank goodness.  He'd have to clean it out again so it wouldn't get infected.

Stripping down to his boxers proved a chore.  Part of one leg was spotted in dried blood.  He suspected that some of it was Faith's.  The basin sat on the ground, too far away for him to reach.  He grimaced in pain as he tried to scoot it over closer.

"Need some help, old man?" Faith stood in the doorway.  He hadn't even heard her open the door and approach.

"I can do it myself."

"Yeah.  Looks like you've made a lot of progress."

"Faith, is there something you wanted?"

"Yeah.  A million dollars, a vacation in Tahiti, and for you to not be such a prick and ask for help."

Wesley dropped his head.  "Sorry.  I don't seem to have that amount of cash on my person and probably never will at any rate.  The vacation will have to wait.  Living in a hellhole, God knows where.  And for me being a prick as you say, well I have every right to be."

"Yes, you do."  She dropped to the bed with him.  "All I'm askin' is to help a little."

Wesley looked into her eyes.  "Sorry.  I just don't like feeling this way."

"Neither do I, watcher 'o mine.  So how 'bout a sponge bath from Nurse Betty here.  Fix you right up."

Faith always did have the most crass jokes.

"It's free this time.  But next time, look out.  My rates are steep.  Let's just get this blood off you so you look semi-normal again.  You look like an axe-murderer who just went on a spree."

He felt a little crazed at the moment.  Lots of things flew through his mind.  On the top of the list was what to do next.

Faith rinsed most of the blood off his chest and leg.  All that was left was his wound and under his boxers.  "Hey, I'll do the injury, but you have to do the rest because the implications of that are not lost on me."

Wesley raised his eyebrows and grinned.  Was Faith actually blushing?

"The Nurse Betty imagery?"

"Either you've watched way too much porn or have a dirty mind, or probably both.  So I'll leave you to it after I take a look at your side."

Faith removed the bandage and leaned down to get a better look.  He sucked in a breath and held it.  She prodded around until he gasped.

"The kids did a good job cleaning it.  Could use a couple stitches though.  Luckily the knife was sharp.  The jagged ones do more damage.  I need to fix this."  The way she said it, Wesley didn't know whether she was offering or demanding.

"Have to be careful.  You might leave a scar."

"You are such a baby.  I wouldn't mar this beautiful skin."

Jokes aside, Faith looked at him, much too close for comfort.  Maybe he didn't want to be comfortable right then.

"I'll let you do it if you do one thing for me?"

Now Faith's eyebrows shot up.  She placed one hand on one side of him and one on the other.  Efficiently trapped on the bed, he had only his thin boxers between them.

"Anything, Watcherman."

The implications were not lost on him either.  "There's a flask in my bag.  I want to be prepared."

"As I said, big baby."  She backed off to find the flask in the outer pocket.

Faith opened the top and smelled.

"For medicinal purposes only, of course."

"Yeah, right."  Faith pushed him back on the bed.  Placing a ratty rag beneath his side, she looked down at him.  "You ready?"

"You're supposed to give me some of that."

"Nope.  The way you've been heaving, not a good idea.  Now, me?  I have to do the job.  So I get a taste."

Faith took a swig, and then poured a little on the wound.  It burned like she had stuck a hot poker inside it.  He swore he could hear it sizzle.

"You little bint.  You could have warned me."

"What?  And not have you swear at me in British.  Hell no.  Besides, needed to get it over with."

Faith set about her cleaning and sewed him up without too much more discomfort.

"All done.  And I tied a nice little bow on it."

"Ha, ha.  Very funny."  He lay there, tired and not wanting to get up.

"Sure you don't want my help on the rest?"

"You couldn't handle the pressure."

Faith smoothed his brow and got up to leave.

"You're tempting me.  Besides, if I wanted to you'd be flat on your back.  Oh, sorry.  Already are.  Get some rest.  I want to check on the brats."

She placed the thin cover over him, exiting the room.  The rest of the cleaning would have to wait.  Sleep was the priority.

TBC


	15. Avoid and Dodge

Little bit of insight to Faith.  Please review, 'cause I can't get better without reviews.  Thanks to all who have.

Chapter Fifteen – Avoid and Dodge

Damn, the man sure did know how to lay it on thick.  Never knew he had such a dirty mind.  Faith went to find the teenagers, only to see them behind the shed.  Connor skinned and cleaned the couple of rabbits while Dawn turned pale at the sight.  Let them work it out, she thought.

Grabbing a water bottle to quench her thirst, she sat at the only table in the house.  How much of this stuff did they have left?  Since she led such a hand to mouth existence, she'd need to know what the scoop was on supplies.

Then she'd sit down and really talk to the watcher, preferably without the two brats' input.  She chuckled when she realized Dawn and Connor were closer in age to her than she was to Wesley.  In her early twenties, she was already a hardened criminal.

Wesley was probably still in Watcher school, or whatever they called it, at this age.  He was so green around the ears when she first met him.  The man didn't know a stake from the butt end of a cow.  Now he took flying leaps at demons twice his size.  The man's a freakin' idiot.  Or maybe he had saved her life.  She couldn't figure out which.

She took another swig of water and sighed.  Desperate to go out and pound something, she sat as still as she could until the urge passed somewhat.  Her energy was driving her crazy.  Too many itches to scratch.  Maybe pummeling some demons would help her forget.

My God, he looked a mess.  Could he have lost any more weight or gained any more muscle.  She usually liked her men with more bulk, with huge muscles.  Kind of like Robin.

Faith noticed as she cleaned the blood and gore off Wesley how much she liked how he was built. The man definitely didn't need to work out.  Months into a demon war had taken care of that.

Even though he smelled a little like congealed blood a moment ago, she could still remember those times, few as they were, when she'd smell his and Giles' tea brewing.  Mixed in with that old book smell, it was sometimes comforting.

It's when he looked at her that he gave her the shivers.  Like he could see into her soul with those clear blue eyes of his.  Kind of scared her at first.  That was probably one reason why she had wanted to hurt him so badly at first.  He had been so right about her.  She knew that now.

He had always scared the shit out of her.  Even when she felt relaxed around him, she never entirely was.  Then he'd touch her and it all would melt away.  Damn, what in hell was she going to do about him?  Avoid and dodge was probably the best for now.  They had to get the two brats out the war zone.  It's the best she could do for Buffy and Angel.

"Let's eat," Faith said as she shook Wesley awake.  Something smelled good.  His stomach rumbled in reply.  Real, honest to goodness meat.

"Connor scored big time.  Useful little shit, at times."

Faith sat down on the bed and arranged food for him.  She even found a small tray to do it on.

"Dinner in bed.  How lovely."  Faith just smiled.  He'd have to lay off the jokes.  They had work to do.

As Faith dug into her dinner, Wesley decided it was time to have their little talk.

"So, where are Connor and Dawn?"

"You know, when you say it like that, it sounds a little like Sonny and Cher."

Wesley glared at her to get her mind to not get sidetracked.  "OK, OK.  Sorry.  I'm Ms. Tiny Attention Span tonight.  Lots whirling through this little brain of mine.  Now what the fuck is going on?"

"Just going to ask you the same thing.  I would say that we're being led, but I can't figure out by whom."

Faith shrugged and took another bite of meat.  "All I know is I came to get B and the brat out.  Favor to Giles.  Then all hell breaks lose."

"Been breaking lose for sometime for me."  Wesley dug into his meat again.  He really didn't care what it tasted like, only that it was meat.  "Good meat."

"Yeah.  The kid can actually cook.  Maybe he has a career after all of this is over."

"Giles have any ideas that he shared with you before you left?"  If he would share with her, Wesley thought.

"Believe it or not, he's been working with the bureaucrats trying to solve this.  They just wanted to come in and nuke the place."

"Thank God for small favors."

"Until Giles pointed out that it may not work on all the big bads."

"Hurrah for Rupert."  Now that made him ill to his stomach.  They had wanted to wipe the slate clean.  What bastards.

"He doesn't know any more than you do, probably less.  You think it had something to do with that Jasmine chick?"  She'd obviously heard.

Wesley ate more of his dinner while he thought about it.  His life was full of coincidences at the moment.  Too many.   How could he separate them?

"Could be.  Although there's no direct evidence.  No prophesies to look at.  I wish I had my books."

"So do I."  Wesley looked at Faith and smiled.  "Well, I do, Bookman.  Might help us explain some of the weirdness around here."

"We'll just have to figure it out the old fashioned way."

"What?  Beat it out of someone?  Cuz, right about now, I could use a good tussle."  So that's why Faith seemed so antsy.  "Either that or the first available . . . " She stopped short and turned away.

So not only did his slayer need to kick some ass, she also needed to let out some tension.  Same old Faith.

"Listen, I also have been havin' some weird ass dreams.  Really gory.  Lots of blood and stuff."

"Oh?"  Now maybe they could get somewhere.  Slayer dreams did sometimes lead somewhere.

"But here's the kicker, Wes.  You are in every single one of them.  Scares me."

"How so?"  Was there some kind of problem they were going to come up against yet?

"Like, I was there watching, but not really there. Know what I mean."

"Not exactly."

"Been having any strange dreams lately?"  Faith looked at him out of the corner of her eye, like she wanted to see his reaction, but not have him notice.

"Who wouldn't?  Do you think maybe they're interconnected?"

"Hey, you're the watcher brain.  But I'd say so.  So interconnected that I'd say the same."

"Faith, that's impossible."

"Yup.  Just like you coming across all three of us during a demon war.  What are the odds?"

Wesley tried to take his glasses off, but then realized he didn't have them anymore.  Laser surgery had fixed that problem.  But the nervous habit still came up occasionally.

"What did I dream about last night then?"

TBC

Got you thinking, huh?  Just the tip of the iceberg.  Please read and review.


	16. Stay Out of My Head

Note:  Not getting too many reviews.  I know it's summer and all.  But anytime you come upon this, just review.  Thanks!!  Oh, and a little swearing and romance in this chapter.

Chapter Sixteen – Stay Out of My Head

Faith moved closer, just in case the kids might hear.  "I saw it.  What happened."

"What do you mean?"  Even he couldn't quite remember in his fog of pain.

"You don't remember?"

"Not exactly."

"How many times have you dreamed about Angel and Cordy dying?"

Well at least it was a blood and gore one and not an erotic one she asked about.  Although he certainly didn't want her analyzing his dreams.  "Fairly often."

Faith took his hand and squeezed.  What was it with women wanting to hold his hand like he was a child?  He pulled it away abruptly.  Faith looked down and took a deep breath.

"Do you want me to tell you what I saw?"

"Yes.  We do need to compare notes as they say."

Dinner was forgotten.  He'd eaten enough for now.

"You and Angel were fighting to get Cordy out of that hospital.  You were practically surrounded.  He pushed you through a door, out of the way and some bastard staked him.  Didn't see it happen, so you just have to assume.  You know, the kicker was how he did it.  Went right through Cordy.  Glad you blew the mother fucker's head off."

Wesley hadn't taken a breath until Faith stopped talking.  She just looked down at him from her stance to the ratty mattress and waited.  She had seen it all.  Every last frame.

"Sound about right?" she finally asked him.

"Yes."

"So, now you see why I think someone or something is messing with us.  You need to eat more."

Wesley placed the food away from him.

"As I said before.  Not your fault.  You did what you could."

"I lived and he's gone. You think that's right?"  It was his fault.  Ever since he had taken Angel's son.

"It is what it is.  The cards were dealt.  He knew what he was doing."

"Yes, maybe."  He couldn't talk about it any more.  Wanted to forget he ever had the dream.

"There'll be time."

"For what, Faith?"

"To grieve.  After this is over.  Maybe we were meant to be here.  Get those kids to safety.  Maybe they'll be the heroes in this story."

Wesley chuckled a little.  "What?  So we can retire to some little island?"

"You can always dream.  Although, man, you'd have to get a tan.  That lily-white watcher skin in the sun too long.  Me, I'd look damn hot in one of those skimpy bikinis."

Wesley imagined that scenario to quickly put out the other from his mind.  Faith could make an excellent psychologist some day.

"I quite agree with that, " came out before he thought.

"What did you say?"  Faith's mouth stood open in awe.

"Let's talk about our next move."

"No, let's talk about that little comment you just threw out."

"I was talking about the tan."

"Oh, no, you were not.  I don't know if I should feel flattered or not.  I'm not the one who's old and grumpy.  Oh and British too."

"What?  You don't think we look at women.  And I'm not old and only occasionally grumpy."

"How old?"  Faith met his eyes.

"Much too old for this nonsense."  He tried to get up, to avoid where the conversation had led.

"See, grumpy.  I'd say you were pushing 40."

"Oh thanks.  Not even close."

"OK, how about 35."

This guessing game was ridiculous. He shook his head no.

"We could do like they do on that game show.  Higher or lower?"  He gave her thumbs down.

"OK, my final answer is 33."

"Is that your final answer?"

"OK, Reg.  You sound nothing like him."

"Thank God for that.  And you're correct."

"So, you're about ten years older than me.  So what?  What's your deal?"  She asked it like there might be a problem.

"No deal at all and it doesn't matter, not in the least."

Faith moved closer to really look at him.  He still had only his boxers on. Time to get dressed, his brain told him.

"Obviously matters to you.  But you know what?"

"What?"  Faith's face appeared right next to his.

"All the parts still work the same no matter how old."  Faith placed a small kiss on his mouth.

"Faith, this isn't the time."

"Never is."  She took hold of him and dove in headfirst.  But she gentled the kiss right away.  Which was not what he wanted at the time.  He pulled her head down and really kissed her.  Her tongue darted in and out of his mouth like it was a race.

And they were interrupted again by Dawn yelling at Connor.

"I wish they'd just get a room and stop this bickering."

"You don't think.  I obviously need to have a long talk with Connor."

Faith snickered and pulled away as Dawn came charging in the room.  Faith had thrown the cover to him for modesty sake.  Either she knew he wanted her or she wanted to shield the girl from his lily-white skin. He kind of hoped it was the latter, but by the expression on her face, he knew it was the former.

TBC

OK, so I was just putting an estimate on how old he is.  Don't shoot me.  He could be older or younger.  Just play along.


	17. Let Me Out of Here

Really short chapter.  Didn't belong with the others.  Please read and enjoy.

Chapter Seventeen – Let Me Out of Here

Cold, cold, so cold.  She shook with the cold that traveled to her bones.  The stone floor was the only thing to sit on.  Her back ached, her head hurt.  The bandage itched. 

The rats stayed away for a while when she yelled at them, but she knew they'd be back.  She wished for sunlight.  Or maybe a blanket.  Wherever she was held, it was underground.  It could have been three weeks or three months, she had been out of it so much. 

Her captors occasionally slipped food under the door.  She wouldn't starve to death, unless they forgot.  How'd she come this low this quickly?

She heard the scraping noise.  It came closer until she saw the food under the door.

"Let me out of here," came out quietly.  "Let me out of here. Let me out of here.  Let me out of here," much more loudly.

The figure behind the door laughed.  That evil laugh of the bad guys.  Oh and when she got out, she'd kick this guy's butt so hard, he'd not be able to sit for a month.  If she ever got out.

TBC

Do you know who this is?  It might surprise you.


	18. Men Are Jerks

Note: Little bit of teenage angst. Hope I didn't make the kids too whiney.

Chapter Eighteen – Men Are Jerks

"You are the biggest jerk ever born," Dawn yelled at Connor. They were face-to-face, almost ready to strike each other.

Faith kind of wanted to see who would win, but knew that Wesley didn't need to hear them arguing. He looked better, but she didn't want to take that chance.

"Come on, little girl. Let's see what you're made of."

Faith almost laughed. Dawn was almost as tall as Connor. She'd grown even more since the last time she'd seen Dawn. But she also knew how strong Connor was. If trained right and for long enough, he could rival a slayer's strength. Wonder if Dawn knew that?

"Back off, Connor. Right now," Wesley's voice was low and menacing.

Connor complied quickly. He'd obviously been on Wesley's bad side more than once and knew the older man's moods.

"She just needs to stay out of my way."

"He just needs to listen."

"And you both need to be knocked up side the head with a two by four. Neutral corners, now." Faith could play the big sister just as well as B could. She pointed for Dawn to leave the room while pointing for Connor to stay. Let the guys stay while she handled the little witch.

Dawn stomped into the dining room. Darkness had started to descend and soon they wouldn't be able to see very well. Faith wanted to solve this so she and Wes could start planning their next move. And it just pissed her off when Dawn yelled.

"All right. Spill."

"He is the biggest jerk ever." The girl was going to cry. Why did she have to be such a blubberhead?

"Yeah. Well most guys are. What is it about this one in particular?"

"He was going to leave. Scout on ahead to find a quicker way out of here. I told him no. That we should stick together. He wouldn't listen to me. I said Wesley was in charge and would say who did what. He didn't take that very well. Must be some issues I guess between the two."

Ah, so Dawn was trying to do something good, to make Connor stick close. Something was going on with the two teenagers. Since they were only about a year apart in age, it made sense.

"You were right. He was wrong. But yelling at him is just going to piss him off and make him leave without saying anything. Listen, I know Connor a little better than you do. He doesn't take well to people telling him what to do. Especially women."

"Like father, like son."

Faith laughed. "You do know Connor. And yes he is like his father. Just a little young and impulsive. We'll work this out."

"No, we won't. He'll leave and I'll be alone again."

Alone? She wouldn't be alone with Faith and Wesley.

"Hey, he's a guy. Thinks he's invincible. Look at Wesley. Couldn't even get the blood off of himself. They're like babies sometimes."

"Yeah, and I see you took care of him right away didn't you." Dawn crossed her arms and glared at her.

"Look kid. Things are complicated right now. We just need to band together, just like you said to Connor. Do you like him?" Deflect the question about Wesley to Connor. Maybe Dawn wouldn't ask her again.

"Do I like him? He's a jerk."

"Like him as in, hey, you're cute and smart and those kinds of things."

Dawn snorted. The girl had it bad. "Why on earth would I like him?"

"Because he is kind of cute in a teenage girl fantasy type of way. Not my type, but it's OK if he's your type."

Dawn's mouth dropped open. No speech came out. Dawn Summers was speechless. Now that was a miracle.

"We barely know each other. He's, he's . . . "

"Yeah, we've already established he's a jerk. So's Wesley. Goes with the territory. Now talk kid. I'm not getting any older."

Wesley sat back down on the bed and glared at the boy standing in front of him. There had been plenty of times that Wesley had wanted to reprimand the child, but Angel always beat him to it. Besides, he had no authority over Angel's son. But as long as he was in charge, he would make sure that Connor would obey him for the time being. They could all die if he didn't.

"You are not to yell at or threaten Dawn in any manner again. Do you hear me?"

"I'm sorry. She just never listens. Then she gets mad and I don't know what to do. Women are so frustrating."

"Yes, they are Connor. You just need to keep under control."

Connor sat down beside him, putting his chin in hand. "Like you've never yelled at a female."

"Plenty of times. Cordelia used to drive me insane with her antics. I even lost my cool once or twice. But I never struck her or threatened her." But he had struck Lilah, on plenty of occasions. Even though she'd liked him rough and ready.

"I miss her."

"So do I."

"I'll apologize to Dawn. I really didn't mean to yell at her. I just don't understand her. Do you understand Faith?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, the two of you seem very close. I was just wondering."

Wesley sighed. Did he really know Faith, or know of her? He thought he understood parts of her. Then she would go and surprise him, like taking care of his injuries.

"We've been through a lot. But do I understand her? I don't think that any man understands the female of the species in the least."

Connor chuckled. "You can say that again."

"Connor, you need to be careful with Dawn." He'd give the talk to the boy. And pummel him if he hurt Dawn in any way.

"I don't understand. I know her sister's missing, but . . ."

"She's been through a lot. When I found her, she'd been attacked not two weeks earlier. I'm not sure what happened exactly, but it wasn't pretty."

"I'll kill whoever touches her." The boy stood up to pace. This was such a soap opera.

"She already took care of it. Another issue she may have later. She killed three humans. Self-defense. But she hasn't dealt with it at all. She'll break down eventually."

"Yeah, she will." Connor knew firsthand death and destruction. His surrogate father had died at the hands of another, even though Holtz had wanted it.

Connor put his hands in his pockets to occupy them. What would he have been like if Wesley had raised him instead of Holtz? Not as strong as he was now, that Wesley was sure of.

"It's getting dark. I think I'm strong enough to perform that spell."

"I'll patrol."

"No. You need some sleep. We need to get going in the morning."

"Wes?"

"Yes, Connor."

"I'm sorry. About everything. I just want to help. I'll be careful with Dawn from now on."

"Good plan. Now off you go."

Asset or not, Connor would always be a loose cannon. Like father, like son.

TBC


	19. Ice Cream and Tea

Note:  Nice little fluff inside of an angsty story.  Hope you like.

Chapter Nineteen – Ice Cream and Tea

Over the next couple of days, it still was slow going.  Faith got her wish and battled some vampires who had set up a nest in a gas station close to the freeway.  That settled her down somewhat.  Now they just drove on.

Their only plan at the moment was to reach Faith's rendezvous point.  Then they'd go from there.  Buffy was out there somewhere.  Sending Faith alone had been a mistake.  Giles obviously didn't know how bad it had become.  They'd need an army to find her.  But for now, their safety was his first priority.

"You know what I would like?" Dawn called from the second row seat.

"No, what?" Connor answered.  Since the big argument, Connor had been very attentive to the girl.

"Ice cream.  Hot fudge on it.  Maybe some of those sprinkles they give you at the ice cream shop."

Wesley chuckled.  He couldn't remember the last time he actually had ice cream.  Maybe with Fred or even Cordelia.  He couldn't remember.

"Banana split, extra sauce.  Love those cherries on top."  Faith had entered the conversation.  "And whip cream."

Wesley gripped the steering wheel tighter.  Ever since their little kiss on the bed when both were injured, he kept imagining Faith in the most interesting positions.  He'd have to keep his head about him.  Driving was difficult enough.

"HoHos."  Connor finally had answered.

"Oh, I like to dig the creamy centers out of those.  Used to drive Buff crazy."

Faith snorted beside him.  Although she didn't touch him, he could still feel her heat from across the seat.

"Weird.  I just eat them whole.  Now, Oreos."

"How 'bout you, Wes?" Faith inquired.

"No, no.  Wait for it," Dawn stopped him from answering.  "All together now."

All three at the same time yelled, "Tea and scones."  They laughed and Wesley turned beet red.

"They happen to be excellent, especially the ones I could get at this little shop in Pasadena."

"He's even more British when he talks about it," Dawn chimed in.

"Imagine that," Faith smirked, turning to look at him.

"At least it's not as dumb as HoHos," Dawn pointed out, looking at Connor.

"Excuse me?"

Wesley thought that the two would fight for sure now, until he looked in the rearview mirror and saw Connor's expression.  He was grinning from ear to ear.   The boy didn't smile enough.

"You heard me."

All he could hear were giggles coming from the back.  Connor and Dawn had begun a game of poking, which soon turned into tickling.

They both were still just small children.  And when he felt Faith's fingers over his, he was glad that he wasn't.

The group was even happier as the road opened up somewhat.  Wesley pushed it because it was good to actually be going at a decent clip.

Faith had withdrawn her hand, staring out the window.  He wished he could see into her mind.  It would certainly be an interesting diversion than putting the pieces to this bizarre puzzle together.

"Give it up, Wes."

"Pardon?"   Did she know what he was thinking?

"It's written all over your face."

"There's nothing to indicate . . . ."

"You're just as confused as I am.  More so because that big brain of yours is on overload."

"You know what they say.  Big brain . . . ."

Faith sputtered, looking back at the teenagers to see if they'd heard his comment.  He really did like flustering her.

"That was so lame.  And your mind is in the gutter.  You complain about my attention span."

Dawn was telling Connor about the battle with the First.  Wesley had her undivided attention.

"We need to get to your rendezvous coordinates as fast as we can.  There's not much more of this I can take."

"Sorry, Wes.  I didn't know we were a burden.

Damn woman, he thought.  "No, no.  Those two.  They need out of this before something really dreadful happens."

"They're just kids.  Who have seen a lot. They'll be OK.  But they're not the ones I'm worried about."

"Once we get them to safety, we'll launch a proper rescue mission to find Buffy.  I don't know what that man was thinking sending you in alone."

"Weaseled your way out of that one," Faith muttered to herself, but loud enough for him to hear.

"Out of what?"

"Nothin'.   Let's just keep truckin' along.  And oh shit, slow down."

Wesley had taken his eyes off the road for a second.  Thank goodness Faith hadn't.  A huge crater enveloped the roadway.  There was no way around.  They were land locked.

TBC


	20. The Demon Rears Its Ugly Head

Note:  An old friend makes an appearance.  And the title does not refer to friend.  Just read and enjoy.

Chapter Twenty – The Demon Rears Its Ugly Head

"I think we need an alternative route.  Dawn?"

"I'm on it."  Dawn flipped through the pages of her map book that she had found at their last stop.

"Go back about five miles.  There's a two lane road that'll take us to Tahoe the round about way."

"Take us days longer to get to our coordinates though," Faith said.

"Only option at this point."  Wesley knew this was not too good to be true.  The more time they spent traveling the more likely something would happen.

"Saddle up and move 'em out, boss."  He could see by Faith's expression that she was just as frustrated as he was.  Turning the vehicle around, Wesley headed in the direction they had just come.

The two-lane road climbed into the mountains.  It was much colder than down in the valley.  Wesley stopped at a turnout at one point to look down the mountain to see if anyone was following them.

Everyone climbed out to stretch their legs a bit, since they had been in the car for over four hours.  Faith, dressed in a tank top, rubbed her arms to keep them warm.

"Here, put this on."  Wesley handed her a pullover sweater.  She immediately put it on, and then buried her face in it.

"Nice sweater.  Smells good."  And she smiled. Her pleasure in that simple gesture not only spoke to his mind, but his heart as well.

"You should smile more.  Brings out your dimples."  And he walked away.  Let her stew on that comment.

Break over, they all piled in.  Wesley thought that something seemed off about the road.  It wasn't damaged.  And there weren't any houses for miles around.

"Should be smooth going?"  Faith inquired, still smelling the sweater.

"Should be.  Something tells me no though.  Connor?"

"Yes, boss?"  Now the boy was cheeky with him.  Dawn's influence perhaps.

"Keep an eye out."

"Trouble?"

"Isn't there always."

"Totally wigging me out too," Dawn chimed in.  But they still didn't see another soul.

"How far do we go before we switch highways, Dawn?"

"Approximately twenty-two miles.  How far have we gone?"

"Only seven."

"You don't have slayer senses, Wes.  What's the deal?"  Faith asked.

"Intuition," he answered.

"More like too good to be true," Connor added, paranoid as always.

Nothing happened until they had gone twenty miles.  This barricade looked impenetrable.  And they could not go around.  Wesley could see two sentries pointing their weapons at the car.

"There are at least two guys on the hill, weapons ready," Connor told him.

"So we ask politely," Wesley added.

Faith looked at the hills, trying to find the snipers.  "What are you going to do?"

"Hopefully talk our way through.  Stay in the car."

"What?  No way."  Faith still had a hard time taking orders.

"The less aggressive we seem, the better."

"Oh, and I look aggressive right now."

"Well, now that you mention it."  He thought she looked downright adorable in his thick cable sweater, but he wasn't going to mention that to her.

"Just do as I ask."  Wesley grabbed his coat off the seat and stepped out of the car.

"Hello.  Who's in charge here?"

The men just looked at him, obviously not answering.

"I just want passage through."

A gunshot ran out, kicking up dust near his foot.  Turning he could see Faith straining not to come running to his aid.  Connor had a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  Or maybe he was restraining her.  He didn't know which.

"Turn around and go back the other way."

"We can't.  The road is destroyed north of here."

"Then go south."

Wesley smiled.  It wasn't a pleasant smile.  "You know as well as I do that's not an option."

"We don't want any more of your kind," another voice rang out from the left.

"I can assure you that we're all very much human."

"That's what we mean."  He heard the cocking of a gun.

"Stop.  Put that down, you ninny."  The voice was coming from a distance, but getting closer.  "Put it away you bozos or I'll have your heads."

Wesley thought he saw a flash of green, but with the barricade's height, he couldn't tell.

"I tell you, leave you guys for one minute."  Wesley knew that voice.  He wanted to jump up and down.

"'Lorne, is that you?"  Finally he saw a green finger slip through a crack in the barricade.

"Wes.  Wesley.  It's you."

"Am I ever glad to see you.  Where in blazes have you been?  I thought you were dead."

Wesley advanced only to be shot at again.

"Will you just put that down?"  Wesley could hear someone slapping someone.  "That's my friend out there."

Then he heard a whistle.

"Uh, oh.  Let them in now.  Now you idiot."

A gate started opening.  But before it could finish, Wesley saw at least a dozen demons approaching on motorcycles.  He could see Faith pushing Dawn into the driver's seat.  She leapt out of the moving vehicle to see what was going down.  He waved Dawn through, running after the car and taking Faith's hand at the same time.

"Why'd you get out?" he yelled at her.

"I can't drive.  Plus, hey, action you know."

Oh, he knew all right.  Faith was poised for a fight.

"Not this time."  He pulled her through the gate just before it closed.

"You're gonna pay for that, mister," Faith chided him. Wesley heard the first bullet hit and ducked.

"Get down, you two," Lorne yelled from cover.  "This barrier isn't bulletproof."

Wesley tackled the slayer to the ground, landing on top of her.  "Should have told me how ya felt."

Wesley didn't have time to dwell on that statement.  He had to get Faith to safety.  Luckily, Dawn had already driven away.  The two crawled on the ground, trying to get to cover.  Bullets flew everywhere.

"We need to make a run for it," Wesley finally told her.

"Lead on, babe."

"Over there.  Go."

Both ran hard and dove for cover.  Faith grunted as they were running.  Then a searing pain hit his arm.  They landed hard on the ground, but were now protected.

Faith cradled her arm, but said nothing.  Although Wesley thought he'd been shot, he could find no blood on his arm.

"Damn, this stings," Faith said, crouched behind him.  She held her upper arm, blood dripping from her hand.  Wesley turned to see what was the matter.

"Oh dear God.  You've been shot."

"And it really fucking hurts.  Why didn't you tell me it hurts this bad?"

"Let me see."  He couldn't see much because of the amount of blood oozing out. He pulled the bulky sweater up and out of the way.  When he accidentally poked the injury, she grunted in pain.  And his arm throbbed.

"The bullet passed through.  We need to get you out of here."

The gun battle still fiercely blazed around them.

"Hey, you two.  This way," Lorne called from another shelter.

Wesley could see a way to get to him and stay under protection.  He turned back to Faith.

"You don't look so good, Wes.  You're white as a sheet."

"I'm OK.  We need to move.  You good to go?"

"Five by five, boss."

Wesley took her good arm and led her to where Lorne was crouched.

"You can't believe how happy I am to see you two.  Where's everyone else?"

"Lorne, I need to get Faith medical attention."  And hope that Lorne couldn't read him right then and there.

"Let's go sweetie."

Lorne led them away from the fighting.  Until now, Wesley hadn't even paid attention to his surroundings and the people that populated it.  There were humans and demons roaming around everywhere.  He could see the SUV, with Dawn and Connor outside it, with Dawn talking animatedly to someone.  She didn't look to be in any danger.  But just in case, he nodded to Connor, who acknowledged him back.

"Here we are pumpkin," Lorne said as he directed Faith to someone who looked like a doctor.  Wesley couldn't tell.  The doctor appeared to be a demon.

Faith almost bolted.  "Whoa, whoa, Ms. Kick Butt.  He's one of the good guys."

"You sure?" she asked looking at Lorne.

"Yep.  Positive.  Now sit down darlin' before you fall down."

Since Wesley felt like doing the same, he sat down beside her.  The pain in his arm had started to ebb somewhat, but he never found a wound.

"You'll be fine.  Let's just get you cleaned and bandaged and you'll be on your way, miss."  The doctor was efficient and quick as he cleaned her wound.

"Now what is blazes is going on, Wes?"  Lorne looked serious.

Wesley didn't want to tell the green demon in the middle of a makeshift hospital that the rest of his friends had died.

"Not good, is it?"

"No, it's not.  We need to find a place to talk."

TBC

First time writing Lorne.  Hope it's good.


	21. Did I Screw Up Again?

Chapter Twenty-One – Did I Screw Up Again?

The doctor finished up with Faith. Leaving the hospital, Lorne led them over to another building. This one looked permanent, like it had been a fishing shack when used. Lorne waved the sole occupant out.

"Hon, I don't know if I want you to tell me because your aura was screaming at me from fifty yards away."

"I'm sorry," Wesley started.

"You're sorry? I haven't heard one word in three months. And now this."

"Hey, back off Lorne. You don't know," Faith screamed at him.

Wesley sank down in a chair. "They're gone, Lorne."

"You were supposed to get to the rendezvous point."

"We. I know. Angel, he . . . . Cordelia. I know." It was all mixed up in his head in addition to the phantom pain in his arm.

"You know, I don't accept it."

"It happened. I was there."

"Why didn't you do something?"

"What?" Wesley couldn't believe that Lorne would blame him for their deaths.

"I said back off, demon. If you know what's good for you." Faith had taken up position in front of Wesley to shield him. But he wouldn't let Faith fight his battles.

"Do you really think I could have prevented it? That they died because of me? Let's go, Faith." Wesley walked out of the building in a hurry.

"Slow down, Wes," Faith called from behind him.

He had to get out, to leave before his control slipped. Lorne raced after him too, obviously not done with his finger pointing.

Lorne called to him to wait too. "Tell me what happened."

Wesley stopped, turned and calmly pointed his gun at Lorne's head. "I'm done talking. Now let us leave."

* * *

Faith knew this time would come for Wesley. She just didn't know when or in what fashion. Why'd he have to be so calm? Stiff upper British lip probably.

People were starting to point and get out of the way. Dawn and Connor saw the commotion and started to run towards them.

"What the . . . ." Lorne didn't understand the duress the man had been under the past three months, hell, the past couple of years.

"Wesley, give me the gun," she calmly as possible asked him.

"He wants to know why I screwed up. Why they're all dead." Wesley then laughed. "Did it again, didn't I? Failed. Screwed up."

"Oh, babe. Give me the gun," Faith begged. A couple of guards with weapons had appeared around the corner.

"I watched them stab Cordelia to get to Angel. I saw Fred and Gunn turned into burnt corpses. What could I have done differently?"

"Oh God, Wesley. I didn't know."

"No, you didn't care to know."

"Wesley, give me the fucking gun right now." Wesley finally looked at her, acknowledging her presence.

"Lorne, get the slayer and the teenagers to these coordinates." Wesley handed him a piece of paper and walked away, putting the gun back where it belonged, in his waistband. He headed back to the car, passing Dawn and Connor, but not acknowledging them.

"What's going on, Wes?" Connor asked as he passed.

This is bad, this is really bad, Faith thought. So she ran. She ignored the pain in her shoulder, ignored the noise in her head, cuz it wasn't good. She took him low and brought him down in the dirt. A grunt of pain was all she heard, until he was able to turn on the ground to face her.

"Get off of me."

"No. No way in hell."

They had gathered a crowd now.

Wesley raised his fist to hit, stopping mere inches from her face. She could see that some sense was coming back to him as he stopped that fist.

"I, I'm sorry."

Faith pinned him to the ground for a moment longer, to see if he had gotten whatever it was out of his system.

"Ready to go now?" she asked him.

"Yes. That would be lovely." She offered her good arm up, and then led him to the car.

"Dawn, Connor, now." The two listened to her. They hurried and jumped in the front. Faith then waved to Lorne.

"Later," she yelled back to him as she climbed in the back with Wesley.

He sat in the back, as still as a statue, looking straight ahead. Dawn started the vehicle without a word and headed out of the makeshift town. No one spoke. After driving for a while, Connor shifted in his seat to look back to Faith.

"We need to find a place for the night."

"Yeah. Start looking."

TBC


	22. Insanity

Chapter Twenty-Two – Insanity

By the looks of things, nothing had been looted or destroyed in these mountains, just deserted. Faith was worried. Wesley hadn't moved much since the incident with Lorne. She didn't know what the history was between the two, but something had gone wrong in the past. Could it have to do with Connor?

The two teenagers realized that there were some major problems with Wesley and kept quiet. They weren't scared, just worried.

"Right over there," Connor pointed out to Dawn. He had spotted a house in the woods.

Connor climbed out and cautiously approached the dwelling.

"Kid, do you want me . . . ?" Faith started to ask out the window. Connor stuck a finger up at Faith to wait. She hated being useless.

Not too many minutes had passed before Connor came back to the vehicle. "Checks out. No one around. It'll work for the night."

Dawn proceeded to get out. "Coming?" she asked Faith.

"Yeah. Just give us a minute, will ya?"

Dawn waved and followed Connor inside the house.

"We should get the lay of the land. Figure out where to park this beast before it gets dark." Faith took hold of Wesley's hand. It felt like ice.

"The kid says it checks out, but we should make sure. And maybe if I strip down right here and have my way with you, you'll actually look at me."

"What did you say?" Wesley whispered to her.

"Figures. The reference to hot and sweaty sex brings you back to life."

"Where are we?" That glassy-eyed look was slowly leaving her watcher.

"Cabin in the mountains. Looks like we might get some rain tonight. Come on. Let's go find the kiddies."

Faith took his hand and led him out of the car. When they opened the door to the cabin, Dawn and Connor jumped back from each other like they'd been caught doing something they shouldn't have.

"I'll go figure out where to hide the car," Dawn squeaked out.

"I'll figure out food," Connor said, heading off in the opposite direction.

"Well, what'll ya know? Who would have thought? Guess it's in the blood."

Wesley stood beside her, motionless. Boy, if he had been with it, Connor would be lying on the floor right now with a bloody nose. Lucky kid.

"Come on. Let's check it out."

The cabin turned out to be quite large and well equipped. There was even some food for them to eat. She could tell as she kept up the one-sided conversation that Wesley would drift in and out, listening only part of the time.

"Here. Sit. I'm going to see if Dawn needs help." She led him over to a couch and pushed.

"But you can't drive."

Hey, the man was at least half listening. "I can drive, just not something that monstrous."

Faith backed out of the room, really not wanting to take her eyes off her charge, but wanting to take a breather. She really didn't know what to do.

"Hey," she waved to Dawn as she walked out the door.

"Parked it behind the house. There wasn't any place else. And what in the hell is going on?"

"Wish I knew, little one."

"I knew he went through some trauma, we all have. But to watch all of your friends die. I would have snapped a long time ago. I'm worried about him."

"Me too, kid. Me too."

* * *

Wesley was looking out at the room, but not. Flashes of scenes that had happened before in his life appeared. He couldn't focus, didn't understand what was going on.

Is this what happened when a person went insane? Since it had never occurred to him before to find out, it wasn't a subject he was at all familiar with in the least.

His whole very world was in shambles, and there was no way to change it. Did he want to move forward? When he had headed back to the car, he had wanted to take it, drive back from whence he had come, challenging every bad demon in his wake.

Faith had stopped him. Why, he didn't understand. She'd definitely understand about running away, the expert that she was. But she was the calm one now, the logical one. And she'd stopped him physically from putting himself in harm's way. Why did she care one way or the other?

Sure, they had flirted along the way. But he'd done nothing to warrant her attitude now. She'd grown up and he'd regressed to a cave man.

When she re-entered the room, she smiled but said nothing. Was she afraid of what he might do? If he was in her shoes, he might be.

"Looks like rain. Connor and Dawn are bringing in our things. Is there anything you need?"

"What? Oh, no. I'm OK." Wesley sighed as he said OK. He'd never be just OK again. Happiness was always fleeting in his life. Today was no different.

Faith bent down in front of him. Putting her hand on his cheek, he saw concern etched on her face. That's when he saw it all. He could read her mind. He saw her concern. She was scared for him, not for herself. She wanted him to be better. To tell her what to do. Hell, he couldn't even take care of himself.

He pulled her hand away from him and the connection was broken. His head ached again, just like it had days ago, after the dreams he had been having.

Faith arched her back as she shucked his now ruined sweater. There was blood splattered all over the arm in addition to the large tear the bullet had made. She grimaced a little, putting the sweater down on a chair.

"Warm in here."

Wesley touched his arm where it twinged. The phantom pain had occurred in the same, exact spot that Faith's injury had happened.

"Faith?"

"Um, yeah?"

"How's your arm?"

"That demon guy did a decent job of patching me up. Why?"

"What?"

"You have that look on your face, like hey, wake up and smell the coffee."

His mind formed theories upon theories. Their blood had mingled somehow, creating a connection. Or just by touching. Or they were somehow under a spell. The list could go on for hours.

"Could you find me a paper and pencil?"

"Sure." Faith rummaged through the house, coming out with a yellow, legal pad and lots and lots of pencils. "I, uh, didn't know how many you needed."

"That's fine. Thank you."

Ticking time bomb Wesley. Faith was treading lightly around him. Not like he didn't give her any ammunition. But he was feeling a little more like his old self. Something to research always calmed his nerves. Nerves that had turned into very violent tendencies toward his friend.

Wesley sat at what was a dining room table and started to make lists. All the coincidences. All the dreams (minus the erotic one of course), and all the physical reactions he had been encountering.

The three others worked at settling in and making a simple dinner. Since there was no electricity, the cabin became chillier. Wesley hadn't really noticed until Faith had placed a blanket around his shoulders.

"Getting cold. Don't want you getting sick on me."

"Thank you." Wesley looked back down at his now increasingly large stack of papers.

"Dinnertime," Connor announced.

The cabin had some canned meats, including chili that Dawn and Connor had been able to heat up with a gas stove that worked. Wesley took a bite and savored the spiciness. Maybe that would clear his head so he could become more organized.

"So what's with all the tables and whatnot on the papers?" Dawn asked him.

Wesley didn't know if he should share all of it or any of it. The three already thought he was crazy.

"Maybe we could help," Connor added.

Maybe the three could. All had been involved with solving puzzles before, with even Dawn researching. Giles had told him once that he thought she'd be a promising candidate to be a watcher.

"We all agree that something isn't right. Like we've been led to each other."

"Yeah. Coincidences are never coincidences in our world," Dawn chimed in.

"So I took the liberty of mapping it all out, from why Dawn and Connor were where they ended up, to Faith doing her favor for Giles. It just doesn't add up."

"Yeah. Add to that your demon friend Lorne."

Wesley closed his eyes to block out the image of Lorne's shocked face when he told the demon that all his friends were dead.

"Sorry. I won't interrupt again." Connor's scowl said it all.

"Then I made a list of all the dreams I had been having. Faith and I had already compared some notes on that. We were having the same ones, growing in intensity the closer we became to each other. What I mean is, the closer we were to finding her, the more vivid my dreams became. She shared some of those dreams."

"Wait a sec. You just don't share dreams," Dawn offered.

"Well, we were. Just a little too creepy for me," Faith shivered.

"Then the physical reactions."

"Excuse me?" Faith raised her eyebrows like he'd say something inappropriate.

"Faith, when we first found you fighting that demon along side the road, I felt every time that demon hit you."

"What? Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't know at the time what was happening. It was only when you were shot that I realized that it wasn't normal. I physically felt the bullet wound that you experienced."

"That's just freaky. Your arm hurt right now?" Faith's concern was etched on her face. But he didn't want her touching him just yet.

"A little. I've also been having flashes of what you're thinking at the time. Mind you, it's usually just emotions."

"Whoa. You can read my mind now too?"

"OK, officially very freaky. Could you be infected with something or I don't know, Wes. We don't have anything to go on." He was right. Dawn was smart and already thinking.

"I wrote down all the known spells, demons, etc. that could cause this."

"Why? Do you think one of those things caused this?" Faith asked.

"It could be the Powers That Be sending me a message for all I know. Without any documentation, we're flying blind here, Faith." His frustration level started to become apparent so he took a deep breath and waited five seconds before speaking again.

"Faith, I need to know if you've been experiencing any other strange symptoms?"

"What, like vivid dream-sharing, phantom pains, mind reading?"

"Listen, if this is too much."

"No, no. Just confusing is all."

"Faith, take my hand."

"Might not work if you will it to, Wes," Dawn pointed out.

"Maybe. I just know the more we're together, the stronger this bond is becoming."

TBC


	23. The Bond

Note:  My thanks to everyone who have taken time to read this.  I know it's long, but it's the way it is flowing out of my brain.  Warning:  Sex in this chapter.  If you don't want to read, then skip to the next.  Nothing too graphic to put it over the R rating.  Also, I wanted to throw in a little responsibility too.  Joss is always so big on consequences to actions that his characters take.  Read and enjoy.

Chapter Twenty-Three – The Bond

Thunder rumbled off in the distance.  The wind picked up slightly outside.  Faith shivered from her head down to her toes.

The man could read her mind?  Every time she hurt, he hurt?  She knew that they had shared a few dreams, but his theories were wacko.  She wished Lorne were here to read them instead of this experiment.

"OK, here goes nothin'."

Faith grabbed Wesley's hand.  Nothing.  His hand was warm now, unlike the ice she had felt not too long ago.  It was rough, callused.  She didn't think a guy like him could have hands like that, but he did.  The fingers were long, tapered, strong. And she would not start imagining what skills the man had that were attached to them.  They were nice hands.

"Thank you," Wesley said.

"No problem.  Any time."

"No, I mean the compliment."

"How did you . . . ?"  Faith let go.  She was floored the man knew what she had just thought in her brain. Her internal dialogue was an open book to him.

"Had to concentrate really, really hard.  And as I said, just flashes."

"What does it all mean?"  Connor asked.  The boy had been fairly quiet.  Figures he'd want the bottom line.

"I should be able to do the same, right?"

"Maybe.  I wish I knew."

Faith grabbed his hand again.  Slowly, she breathed in and out, trying to clear her mind, focus on Wesley.  He was right.  Flashes through her brain.  Intense emotion she could read better.  Wes was worried about what was happening, the guilt of what he had done today.  Then she jerked her hand back at the last image.  His thought was about how such delicate hands could inflict so much pain.

Dammit, she was never this emotional.  She got up and quickly exited the room, opening the front door to watch the rain start to fall.

"Faith, wait."

Faith could smell the pine, that clean rain smell, the cool air blowing in her hair.

"What did you see?  Was it what I did today?  Because frankly I really don't have an explanation for that kind of behavior."

"No."  She didn't want to turn around so he could see the pain on her face.  Thought she just might cry.

"Then, what sweetheart?"

"What did you say?" Faith turned to look him in the eye.

"I, Faith, tell me."

"Do you think I've changed?  Because, you know, I've tried so hard."

"Yes, you have.  I'm amazed at the progress you've made."

Wesley almost touched her face, but put his hands down to his sides.

"And now, you can't even touch me because we could read each other's thoughts."

"No, Faith."

Faith stepped out into the rain from the shelter of the house.  Even though it was a cold rain, it helped her focus a bit more.  "Did you believe me when I said I was sorry?"

"What?  Yes, of course.  I know you are.  Sometimes we do things we're not proud of.  Case in point, my actions today were totally uncalled for."

Wesley stepped out with her finally, touching her face lightly.

"You scare me." There.  She said it.  Out in the open now for him to see or hear.

"What I did today . . . ?"

"No.  That's not it.  You've always been able to read me, if just a little.  I could tell from the beginning.  I think that's part of the reason I wanted to hurt you.  Because you knew what kind of person I really was."

"You were a mixed up girl then.  Now of course just slightly confused, which I have all to do with."

"I just wish I could go back and change it all.  I just wish I would have listened to you."

She couldn't really read him right then, but she could feel a wave of guilt roll off of him.  That she would have been able to read at any time.  "And if you lay one more guilt trip on yourself, so help me God I'll pummel you right where you stand."

Faith felt rather than saw Wesley move in closer to her.  She wasn't prepared for his mouth on hers, but when it did happen, her heart sang.  Corny, yeah.  Right, yes sir.  All she did was feel.  His hand on her face.  His other now bunched up in her hair.  He kissed her like it was the last breath he was taking.

She didn't know what to do with her hands until she finally decided to just touch and worry about the consequences later.

Another rumble of thunder rolled through, breaking their contact.

"Inside. I want to take a look at your arm."

"Yeah, sure thing."

Connor and Dawn were not around when the two re-entered the cabin.  She could hear them off in the distance quietly talking.  The two had given her the privacy she wanted.

Wesley threw a towel at her.  "Come in the bathroom with me."

Faith understood it wasn't because he could see better in there since the sun had already set and no electricity.  A candle would have to do.  He pointed to the toilet, which she quickly obeyed.  She peeled off her wet top, plopping it on the ground next to her.

Although he didn't look at her front, she knew he wanted to badly.  Probing her arm, she grunted a little, but concluded he knew what he was doing.

"You're already healing.  Should be fine."

"Could a told you that, smart man.  Thanks for the once over though."

His eyes hadn't traveled any further than her face, but she just wished that they would.  The man had the control of a saint, something she had never possessed and probably never would.  Suited her just fine.

"You should get dried off.  I'll find your bag."

"No."

Wesley had turned around to find another towel for himself.  Now or never, she thought.

"Pardon me, I . . . ."  While he had turned, Faith had stripped off her black lace bra and thrown it to the floor.  Now he looked.

"You should get dressed.  It's cold."   She was surprised the man could still form a coherent thought.

"How do you know I'm cold?" Faith asked as she advanced toward him.  "Cause right now I feel a little too warm."

Faith slid her wet hand up his wet shirt.  "Now you on the other hand need a little help."

Wesley grabbed her upwardly advancing hand to still it.  He trapped it between their bodies.

"Faith?" he whispered.

She could feel his heart beat wildly in his chest.  His eyes glowed in the candlelight.

"Not now, watcher.  I'm concentrating."

Faith pulled herself against him and almost swayed at the power of the gesture.  His other arm came around her waist, fingers spread on her back.  And his mouth came down to capture hers.

Oh, man could he kiss.  She generally didn't close her eyes, because when you were a slayer a little paranoia took you a long way, but she did this time.  The hand on her back rubbed the heated skin.  The other just held hers, still trapped between their bodies.

Her body rubbed against his damp clothes.  If he didn't touch her more, she'd scream.

He must have read her mind because the hand that was trapped had let go and started roaming.  Every part of her body was supersensitive and his rough hand made it even more so.

His lips started roaming too, first on her ear, then traveling to her neck.  The hand on her back was now transferred to her backside.  Through her jeans she could feel the heat of that hand.

Then his hands were on the button of her jeans and pulling them down off of her.  When her groan escaped, she could hear him chuckle, like he knew just what she needed.  One hand traveled back up and one hand descended her body slowly.

Faith tried to unbutton his shirt, but her hands would never steady.  So she did the next best thing and grabbed his crotch.  Now it was his turn to groan.  He jerked forward in her hands, but kept up what he was doing to her.  Drive her crazy and over the edge much too quickly.

"I want you now," Faith was able to ground out.

"All in due time."

She almost snorted, but it would have taken too much effort.  She couldn't wait any longer, because oh did he have talented hands.  As she cried out, he kissed her and then bit her bottom lip just slightly.

"We, you didn't . . . ." Wesley stilled her hand, and then removed it. 

"Don't you want to?"  Faith didn't want to whine or beg, but it sounded a little like that when the statement came out.

"I do, but . . . "

"Not with me though."

"Yes, with you.  And in many positions you probably haven't even heard of.  But we can't."

Faith's head snapped up.  "You mean you won't."

"It's too complicated."

"What?  You get me off and then suffer.  Not how it's supposed to work."

"We don't have any protection."

Faith smiled.  "So that's your problem.  There are other ways, you know."

"Yes, I do.  But I didn't want to assume."

Faith started to unbutton Wesley's wet shirt.  She finished and was almost ready to pull it off his shoulders when she heard a scream.  A Dawn scream to be exact.

TBC


	24. The Talking To

Note: OK, preachy chapter up next. Those rascally teenagers. Enjoy.

Chapter Twenty-Four – The Talking To

"Bloody hell. I'll kill the boy." Wesley was not happy.

Faith pulled on her pants and donned her top as both ran out of the bathroom. They heard breaking glass and another shriek from Dawn. It sounded as if there was a fight happening in a room down the hall.

When Wesley opened the door to the room, Faith saw what the commotion was about. Connor was rolling on the floor, vampire currently underneath him. Dawn had found a stake and was getting ready to help Connor out. He rolled, and then Dawn took her chance and dusted the vampire.

"Thanks, Dawnie," Connor called out, still lying on the floor.

"Might be others," Faith added.

"Dammit. I'd forgotten about my spell." Faith didn't want to be the cause of Wesley forgetting. But she was.

"No time like the present." Dawn sat on the bed, shirt half unbuttoned and pulled out of her jeans. Faith didn't want to think the worst until she realized that Connor had no shirt on at all. But Wesley had been quicker than she was. He glared at the younger man.

"Connor, come with me."

Oh, the shit hit the fan now. There was no gun in sight. Thank goodness she had seen him take it off before dinner.

"I'll just stay here with Dawn just in case, you know."

Faith didn't know what to say. Connor had been warned.

"Oh, and hon?" Faith asked Wesley. "Where's your shotgun?" Connor blanched.

"Faith." Wesley shook his head and led Connor out of the room.

Dawn had semi-repaired her shirt before Faith could turn around. She really couldn't blame the kid. Hell, she'd been doing the same thing just a few minutes before. But they were kids, probably without much experience.

"Dawn, I don't want to pry but . . . . "

"So don't."

"Listen, I'm not your Mom or Buffy. But I do know a few things about guys. Connor, he's a good guy. But he's a little confused at times, and he's lost a lot and he's vulnerable. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"You should talk. Look at you and Wes. You two are practically joined at the hip. Didn't you torture him? So don't talk to me about weird."

That one hurt. "Sorry. I just thought I could help," Faith said as she walked out the door.

"Wait, Faith. I'm sorry. I like him. He's a great guy."

"But do you love him? I've been there, done that with so many guys. Just be sure that it's right, because you can't go back and fix it."

"I know. Sorry about the comment about Wesley. I don't know the whole story. But I like Connor. And if you hurt Wes . . . . "

"I know. I know. Don't worry. Not going to happen if I have any say so over it." A little overdramatic, but it had an effect on Dawn.

Dawn got up from the bed. "There really is something serious between you two."

"I don't know. We'll see." And that scared Faith more than anything. She didn't know what would happen next.

* * *

"Connor, what on earth do you think you're doing?" Wesley asked as they checked out the rest of the house. He performed the spell quickly, and then turned to the boy again. He had put his shirt back on, looking contrite in the candlelight.

"I don't know how that vampire got in, I swear."

"If you had been paying attention instead of lord knows what with Dawn."

"Hey, keep her out of this."

Wesley moved closer. The boy could take him, he knew. But he'd wanted to make a point, not get punched.

"Connor, she's just a girl."

"She's not that much younger than I am. We have a lot in common. I can talk to her."

Something Connor hadn't been able to do with anyone else, save Cordy. And look how that had turned out.

"I just don't want your feelings of stress to be translated over . . . ."

"Wait, wait. In English please. And for your information, I respect her way too much to ever hurt her."

"It may happen whether you like it or not. Sometimes you think you're doing the right thing, then the situation falls apart."

Connor sat down on the couch, Wesley perched right beside him.

"Experience?" Connor added.

"Way too much. Dawn has had a trying time so far. Just make sure you don't hurt her."

"Not what I intend. I really like her."

"I know you do. I just don't want to be you when her sister finds out."

"I can take her."

"Can you take Faith?"

"Well, no."

"Then don't even try it."

The two shared a chuckle. Faith had already made her presence known to Connor several times in the past.

"Well, we know that Faith can take you," Connor pointed out to the older man.

"I'm not so sure about that."

"You didn't?"

"And we are not having this conversation any more."

Connor smiled that guy smile toward Wesley. "She's hot, you know."

"That better be about something else or you're sleeping on the floor," Dawn called as she entered the room.

"Really good hearing, Connor. And thanks for the compliment. Keep your eyes focused elsewhere."

The two women glared at him from the doorway leading to the bedrooms.

"I, we, Dawn." Connor went after Dawn as she stalked away.

"Oh, man is he toast," Faith pointed out.

"A woman scorned."

"Let me check the outside. See if we have any more guests."

Wesley threw his sweater at her. "It's cold outside."

"I'll be OK, but thanks."

Faith headed off to patrol while Wesley set up a schedule with the teenagers for a watch. They'd have to keep up their vigilance that night.

TBC


	25. Let's Dance

Note: How many of you have wanted to see Wesley dance since the episode "She"? Me? You bet. I have never laughed so hard in my life. I sometimes just put on the credits just to watch. Please enjoy.

Chapter Twenty-Five – Let's Dance

No one got enough sleep and it showed. All four were grumps. But Wesley was in a little better shape because Dawn had found a bit of tea. It was the kind in those paper bag things with the string attached, but it was better than nothing.

Faith even boiled the water for him, grumping the whole time. There'd been no coffee unfortunately, and only Dawn had taken him up on the tea.

So he drove while Faith and Connor dozed. He saw another barricade up ahead, not too far from the town of Lake Tahoe. Were there this many enclaves in California? If there were, thank God the government hadn't bombed.

But this barricade was different. They actually got through without too much hassle. They must have had someone who could tell whether they were human or not, he surmised. Connor must have passed muster too, because _he_ still hadn't concluded if the boy was human.

Wesley asked for directions, knowing that they were headed for the California/Oregon border. That's where they were to rendezvous with Faith's contact. The guard told him the going could be treacherous. He knew of someone who'd just made it from there. He directed the four to an address and waved them through.

"OK, if you say that was too easy, I'll throttle you," Faith told Wesley as he pulled away.

"That was way too easy," Dawn picked up. "You didn't say anything about me."

"Let's check this guy out so we can get the hell out of here," Wesley added, trying to reassure Faith of his steadiness. She still looked at him strangely, like he would go off at any moment and mow a couple of people down.

They arrived at the address to discover it was a nightclub of some sort. The only person working there told them to come back to eleven that night, that the guy usually showed up then.

The foursome asked the guy for a referral for a place to stay.

"Across the street, actually. Motel isn't open, but I know the owner. Maybe he'll let you stay."

Faith and Wesley checked the place out. They traded some of their foodstuffs for a room. Wesley then parked the SUV behind their room and performed his spell, giving the other three the keyword to break it.

"Not very trusting, are you?" Faith pointed out as they sat on one of the two beds in the dingy room.

"No. I just never thought to give you the word."

"Not very smart."

"Stupid, frankly."

Faith leaned in to whisper in his ear. He shivered at her closeness. "When this is over, you and I are going to have it out."

"How so?" he asked.

"Oh, I'll just let your imagination run with that one, watcher."

And his imagination could run wild with that thought. He touched her hand slightly and her eyes went wide.

"Dirty-minded old man."

"With all his parts in working order."

Faith laughed heartily. The teenagers had been discussing some topic that had them enthralled and had not heard the exchange.

"What's so funny?" Connor asked.

"Old people," Faith told him.

"Adults are weird. Have you ever noticed that Connor?" And Dawn just smiled.

They each took a watch so the others could rest. On a reconnaissance mission, finding out that the nightclub was heavily guarded still didn't give Wesley any peace. They'd be going in with lots of unknowns surrounding them.

"They can't go," Faith told Wesley as they were getting ready to go.

"And to leave them here is such a great plan."

"They won't do anything."

"Yes. And you believe this because?"

Wesley didn't trust the two hormonal teenagers any more than he trusted himself around Faith.

"Right. Connor can handle himself. It'll be humans any way."

"We hope."

"Not making me feel any better."

Dawn entered the room from the bathroom. It was dark, but they could still see with a lantern.

"I'm ready." Dawn had changed into tight jeans and slinky top.

"Absolutely not," Wesley called out. He'd have to put his foot down.

"Yeah and if we go in there with our shirts buttoned up to our throats, we won't stand out at all."

Dawn had a point, Wesley thought. He still needed to protest. He had donned his maroon shirt with his black jeans so as to be more invisible. Connor had on a black tee shirt with dark jeans. Faith still had her jacket on, so no one knew what she had on underneath it.

"So, Faith. Give it up," Dawn chided her.

"What's it to you, kid."

Dawn knew what Faith had on under the jacket. It must not be good if Faith hadn't taken the jacket off. Would he have to yell at her too?

"It'll get hot."

"I'll tie it around my waist."

"Too restrictive. How would you fight? Can't bring any weapons in." Dawn was goading her.

Wesley had his spring-loaded stake on under his shirt. A little glamour spell worked to disguise it. He watched the byplay between the females with interest.

Faith eyed him like she wanted his approval for her outfit.

"Jacket Faith. We'll leave it in the car."

Faith took it off and crossed her arms over her chest. And what material there was to the top bunched up to show her ample cleavage.

"Change." It came out before Wesley could stop himself. He saw the fire in Faith's eyes.

"Don't think so, Wesley," emphasizing his name at the end. Defiant Faith had come out to play.

"You have other clothes. How about a nice tee shirt or even my sweater."

"Make me." Wesley rolled his eyes. Dawn snickered. Connor backed away, expecting a fight to really break out.

"Oh, Wes. Don't be such a prude. She'll fit in fine," Dawn finally said, breaking the tense silence.

"Let's go, Watcher Boy," Faith taunted him as she walked out the door. Her hips swayed just a little too much after that victory. She threw her jacket his way and linked arms with Dawn. "Come on, it's cold out here."

Wesley put the jacket in the vehicle and joined the others. When Connor commented on how nice Faith looked, Wesley ground his teeth but didn't take the bait.

The women were right. After being searched (glamour worked), they were let inside. The techno beat music blared from everywhere. Wesley couldn't hear himself think, much less talk to anyone else.

The four headed over to the bar to inquire about the man they had heard about earlier. Since they were a little early, he was a no show.

"Any vampires?" he asked Faith in her ear so no one could overhear them.

"None yet. But the night is young."

What Wesley didn't understand was how the business stayed open. It was packed. People dancing, swaying to the beat. Definitely not his kind of music.

He and Connor stood and watched in amazement. Although Wesley was just out of his element, Connor didn't have the faintest idea what to do next.

"This is just . . . ," Connor started.

"Loud, obnoxious, head-splitting. Yes, I would agree one hundred percent."

"Let's dance, Connor." Dawn tugged at him to follow her.

"We shouldn't split up," Wesley pointed out to Faith.

"They'll be fine. Let 'em have a little fun."

"Not too much though."

"Just a little. Come on." Faith took his hand.

"Oh, no."

"Yes, yes. You need to have a little fun too." Faith actually pouted. He'd never seen that expression on her face. Not one he liked to put there.

"I can have fun standing right here." Wesley stood firm.

"I'll make it worth your wile," Faith said in his ear. Wesley felt the heat rise on his face. Since the room was somewhat dark, no one could see his blush. "And we can keep an eye on them."

Wesley looked at the teenagers dancing close to one another even though the song wasn't slow. If anyone could call it dancing.

Faith took his hand to lead him to the dance floor.

"I'm not very good at this," he yelled to Faith. Wesley remembered Cordelia telling him not to dance again after one of her parties. And he had listened to her. Maybe he'd teach Faith the tango.

So he just stood there while Faith started to dance. And oh boy, could she dance. She swayed and bounced and moved like a pro. He didn't want to tell her like a stripper, but that's what came to mind. Luckily she wasn't touching him at the time.

She turned round and round in front of him and still he stood there.

"You are the biggest geek," Faith mouthed to him as she attached herself to his front. When she rocked her hips gently against his to the rhythm of the beat, he didn't know whether to follow her lead or drag her off the floor. Then she turned to grind her backside into him, which made his eyes cross.

She took his hands and placed them on her hips as she moved. It wasn't like they stood out much because many other people were doing the same thing. It was practically like having sex on a dance floor with lots of people watching.

Faith slithered up and down, arching her back as she slithered down. How could he get so turned on by one measly dance?

Oops, wrong thought. Faith turned to look into his eyes. She smiled like a Cheshire cat. That had been her intent all along.

"Little witch," he mouthed to her. She shook her head in acknowledgment.

And reached up to bring his head down to her level. He never realized how much taller he was than his slayer. At least a foot. Maybe she wanted to say something to him. He knew his ears would be ringing for days after this. Instead she licked, and then bit his earlobe.

His eyes went wide at the action. The woman was playing with fire and she knew it. And it would have to wait because the bartender was waving them over.

TBC


	26. Chances

Note:  OK, I seriously did not intend for this to be some big romance.  But it happened.  Lots more cursing, sex and violence in this one. 

Chapter Twenty-Six -- Chances

"Got a message from your friend," he told them as they made it back to the bar.  "Meet him in back in twenty minutes."

Faith and Wesley walked away hand in hand.

"Fishy to you?" Faith asked.

"Very.  Tell the children to get out of here."

Faith waved Dawn and Connor over and told them their suspicions.  They protested for a few minutes until Wesley reminded Connor that he needed to protect Dawn.  Connor relented and took Dawn out the front and back to the room.

"Let's check it out," Faith said, leading him by the hand through the crowd.

Few people were in the back corridor leading to the outside.  Not many lights to tax their generator, which was mostly for the music.

Faith grabbed Wesley, slamming him up against the wall and taking his mouth.  Either Faith had been way too affected by their sultry dance or someone was coming.  She wrapped her leg around him, flipped him so she was against the wall, shielding her body.  With his dark clothes and tall frame, anyone going by would have a hard time telling whom it was making out.

Her kiss slowed, moving to his ear.  "The bartender's talking to someone in the shadows back there, near the door.  Could be our boy?"  She let out a moan to make it look authentic.  "We need to regroup for a moment.  You with me?"

Wesley absolutely agreed with her.  Besides, they didn't want to appear to be too eager to talk to the guy.  Faith pulled on his hand and took the next door she could find.

Women's restroom. Great, he thought.  Just great.  But it seemed deserted.  Faith threw the lock, and then searched the stalls.  They had a few minutes reprieve.

Not having been in a women's restroom before, unless he counted the time in University when some fellows threw him into one, he was amazed that they were quite the same, minus the urinals.

Even down to the condom dispenser on the wall.  His eyes widened.  Faith saw the reaction.

"What?  We're not that stupid a species."

"Didn't know is all."

"OK, we have a few minutes.  I think that the bartender was just telling our contact that we were coming."

"Or ratting us out to some fiend."

"There is that.  How much time left?"

"Fifteen minutes."

"Whew.  Lots of time.  Sorry about the hallway."

It took Wesley a second to figure out to what Faith was referring.  "Oh, oh that.  Good plan."

Faith twisted her hands and paced. No one had knocked yet.

"Oh, screw it."  Faith jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist tightly.  "This is just.  I can't deal. Fuckin' A.  Will you just do something?"

Since Wesley hadn't moved yet, he didn't quite catch her meaning.  Until she growled at him and sucked on his lower lip.

"This is your chance," Faith panted out.  Her fist reached over and pounded the condom dispenser open.  "Feel free."

He grinned and she grinned back. "Don't you dare put me down anywhere because it's disgusting in here."

Faith actually had standards.  "I heard that," as Wesley kissed Faith again.

Since they only had a few minutes to spare, he'd have to work quickly. 

"Don't worry. Not going to take long," Faith grounded out.

 Wesley shucked her jeans in record time while she unbuttoned his.  He wasn't worried about her, he was worried about himself.  Not that all the foreplay of the last weeks wouldn't help it along nicely.

"Stop thinking."

God, they really did need to find a cure for this and soon.

And as he sank into her, he thought, well maybe not.  He could see in her mind crystal clearly.  She wanted him more than anyone in her life.  He just thought how much he wanted her in his life.

As soon as that thought spilled out of his brain, her back arched.  As she went over the edge hard, he followed her almost simultaneously.  Burying his face in her hair, he then realized that he had taken her standing up against a wall in a filthy public restroom in the middle of a war.

"Don't think too much.  Your brain might pop," Faith murmured in his ear.

"That was, um . . . ."

"Wonderful, stupendous, satisfying."

"The best sex ever."

"How are we ever going to top this?" Faith asked looking around at their surroundings.  Wesley started thinking of several ways.

"Oh my God.  You watchers are horny little bastards, aren't you?"

"Just for you."  And Wesley kissed her sweetly.  "We have seven minutes."

He gently put her down so she could right her clothes and so could he.

"So, watcher.  What's the plan?"  Faith breathed in and out to settle herself.

"Why don't we show up a few minutes early.  See what happens."

"Sounds good."

Wesley took her hand in his and unlocked the door.  Faith peeked out to see if the coast was clear.

They quietly exited the nightclub by the back door.  Wesley and Connor had scouted the whole outside before it had gotten dark.  Since there was no garbage pickup now, it smelled disgusting.  And lots and lots of dark corners to hide in.  No wonder everyone stuck to the front.

Faith motioned Wesley to back up against the wall. She backed up with him, her body turned toward him.  He so hoped that she wasn't contemplating another go.  Since seeing her reaction was not possible because there wasn't much light, Wesley knew he would be in trouble when Faith got the opportunity.  She pinched on his backside to warn him.

Her breath came out so softly, he wondered if that was her at all.  If was more like a sigh.  But he thought she said the word "stake" which meant vampires.

Wesley finally saw the glowing yellow eyes, and thrusting Faith out of the way, he triggered his stake, dusting it quickly and efficiently.

A scuffle up ahead drew Faith's attention away for a moment.  She pointed for him to follow.  When they arrived around the corner, they saw two fighting, with one losing badly.  Faith jumped into the mix quickly.  The losing guy staggered and fell back while Faith fought the stronger one.

When she was ready to get rid of the guy, she yelled, "Stake," which Wesley promptly threw.  Faith caught it expertly and the vampire disappeared in a cloud of dust.  Wesley went over to the guy on the ground to help him up.

"Hey.  Thanks, man.  Really appreciate it."  The man seemed to be in his early thirties, but with hard living he appeared much older.   He swayed a little.

"You Manuel?" Faith asked, dusting off her shirt.

"Yeah." He looked straight at her cleavage.  "Hey sweetie. Wanna have a good time?"

Wesley grabbed the man by the collar and slammed him up against the wall.

"Wes, no stabbing people this time."  Faith was referring to the past again.

"Probably wouldn't feel it anyhow, he's so pumped up on something. Vamps your clients?"  Wesley looked like he was ready to crush the guy.

"How did you know?  You one too?  Cause I could get you a deal.  You look mean enough."

Faith gut-punched the guy.  "Just your ordinary, average pissed off white guy.  And I'm just a girl who wants some information."

"Oh, sorry.  You're that lady.  Here it is."  Manuel pulled out an envelope.  "Hairy going.  Had to stick to the back roads and all.  Shouldn't take you more than two days tops."

"And if you're lying to us, I'll rip out your intestines through your nostrils.  Got it?" Wesley was not amused.

Manuel shook.  "Got it.  I wanna live too."

Faith handed the envelope to Wesley. "Let's go, lover."

"Payment?"

"Oh, I think dusting those vamps who wanted you dead is payment enough," Faith added.  They walked back to the door of the club.

"Where'd you hear that one Wes?"  The man could be downright vicious sometimes.

"Television."

TBC

To be honest, that comment was from Illyria (I think).  Can anyone remember?  I just thought it was a hoot.


	27. Dreams of the Dead

Chapter Twenty-Seven – Dreams of the Dead

They were able to get back into the club because Faith had somehow wedged the door open just slightly when they had walked out. It was now almost midnight and Wesley's body was on overload. They'd been up early, no sleep the night before, had sweaty sex, and then slayed a couple of vampires. His body screamed sleep.

Faith pulled him along til they made it to the door. Both breathed a little easier when they exited the front. The two very large bouncers and crowd helped them fade away into the night.

Faith tapped on the room door twice, waited, then three times. Connor immediately opened the door. It was mostly dark inside, so they were quiet. Dawn was snuggled on the bed, fast asleep.

"Fell asleep waiting for you guys. So?"

Faith wanted to say something smart ass, but she understood that Connor just wanted to see the info. A couple of years ago, she would have thought the bad.

"Got it. We need to go over it. Make sure the route looks viable."

Wesley shook his head yes and walked to the bathroom. "I'll do it in here. Less likely to see a light."

Faith started to follow, but he stopped her. "Get some rest. This may take some time," he said as the bathroom door. Connor had already crawled back into bed with Dawn.

"I want to help."

"Then sleep for a while. You've had less sleep than I have."

"Not so sure about that."

Wesley pulled her in the doorway to plant a searing kiss on her lips.

"You sure you don't wanna, I mean again," Faith added.

"Not so sure, but I need to look this stuff over. If it's not in line with where we want to go, we'll have to find another way."

"You're right. Wake me in a couple of hours."

"I will." She knew he wouldn't, so she'd try to will herself to wake up in a couple of hours.

Wesley sat on the tile floor, analyzing the maps that he had been handed. He checked the route over, comparing it to the maps that they had acquired over the course of the journey. It just might work. No major towns to travel through. Hopefully it would be with a minimum of trouble.

His eyes couldn't stay open any longer. So he laid his head back against the wall for a quick power nap. Those seemed to work a lot when he was at Angel Investigations. Cordelia would always tell him if he drooled or snored. Of course, several times he paid her back.

He drifted off into oblivion not long after. It didn't take long for a dream to start. He was in a dark, damp place, similar to a dungeon or the sewers that Angel was so very fond of.

Fear. He could feel it to his very bones.

A ritual was taking place up ahead, chanting coming from where the light shone. As he walked along the corridor, he wondered why he was having this dream. The place didn't look familiar.

As he entered the lit room, beings in robes lined up several rows deep, still chanting. It sounded like ancient Aramaic, but with a smattering of Latin thrown in. The ritual was not familiar at all. It actually didn't make sense. Something about three being unique in the world, helping someone attain power. It was always about power. The rest seemed to be gibberish.

He walked up the aisle because this was a dream so he couldn't get hurt. Or so he hoped.

Hearing a different voice in front, he kept walking. The voice seemed familiar, and getting angrier by the second.

"You so don't want to do that. I'm nothing. Matter a fact, I'm dead. So why don't you just leave me that way and run along. And hey, those robes are so passé."

Then he ran toward the voice. The aisle seemed to go on and on and his body never making progress.

A scream echoed in the chamber. A man's scream of rage. Then a woman. Then a screech from the first woman.

"You are going to die a horrible death when I get out of this. I'm going to feed your fucking nuts to you and watch you choke, you stupid bastard."

He ran as fast as he could. That's when he saw her. Faith as she had been in that first dream that seemed so long ago, but only a few weeks past. She was screaming in pain and rage, blood pouring out from her. And he couldn't get to her. Another scream.

Wesley awoke with a rush, trying to catch his breath. That's when he heard a real scream coming from the next room. Stumbling out of the bathroom, he saw Connor trying to awaken Faith. He quickly crawled onto the bed.

"Faith, wake up. It was a dream. Come out of it now. Wake up."

Faith still thrashed around, almost decking him in the process. He shook her shoulders hard and got no response. Holding her down as best he could, he placed his mouth on hers, thinking that the intimate contact might jar her out of her nightmare.

Her body stilled and softened slightly. She pulled her head back and gasped. "Wes?"

"I'm here. Are you alright? That nightmare was . . . ."

"You saw it?"

"Some of it. It was just a nightmare. Go back to sleep."

The teenagers had crawled back into bed, watching Wesley and Faith's byplay. "Go back to sleep you two. She's OK now."

"Don't go anywhere?" Faith begged. "That one was bad."

Wesley settled down with her, pulling the blankets up over her. Her body shivered, then sank into the contact of their bodies.

"It's OK. I'm here. Not going to let anything happen to you."

"My Wes."

"Back to sleep, love."

Faith sighed and snuggled deeper. Wesley did the same. They were almost one body, relaxing into one another.

* * *

"Hello," Wesley whispered in her ear. It was early morning. Faith had not let go of him for one second that night. Since there was no heat in the room to speak of, they both were nice and toasty.

"Whoever said that Englishmen were cold and stogy?"

"Not me," he told her as he kissed her neck.

"Thanks."

"Really bad dream?"

"Yeah. The worst. Never had one where I died. Had one of the coma ones, but nothing that gruesome."

"Doesn't mean it will happen," he whispered to her, rubbing her back to sooth her.

"I know."

Wesley looked into her dark brown eyes. Really looked at her. They were such sorrowful eyes. Like he could see into her soul.

"Remember you can if you try hard enough."

God, she was getting good at reading him while he still was trying to master just the emotion part.

"Quick study," Faith said while kissing his jaw. She moved down to his neck, starting to nibble and bite.

"Children?" he growled.

"Just tasting."

"Just playing with fire is what."

Faith's eyes twinkled. Mischievous wench.

"You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen on a guy." Faith was trying to be quiet.

Wesley snorted. "Reading too many romance novels."

"No. It's true. When you're turned on, they seem even more blue."

"Faith, you couldn't whisper if your life depended on it," Dawn called from the other bed. "And yes, he does have nice eyes. Do you know what color mine are, Connor?"

Connor whispered to Dawn as Wesley groaned. Those two were too smart for their own good.

"We should get moving," Wesley said to them all.

"Breakfast in bed sounds nice," Faith told him as she laid her head on his chest. Her long, dark hair cascaded over him like a waterfall. He wondered what it would look like over his naked . . . .

"Not in front of the children," she whispered.

"Enough fantasizing. Time to get up."

The other three groaned and threw their pillows his way.

TBC

What color are Dawn's eyes? I can't remember.


	28. Prisoner

Note: Just another little clue to the mystery.

Chapter Twenty-Eight -- Prisoner

"You know, I really didn't order a headache today. Come back tomorrow." Looking around the cell, the woman didn't know where she was being held. She just knew that her head hurt.

"Room service?" she quipped, but no response. She tried prying the bars open, but they wouldn't budge. Her arms felt tired. The rest of her weary. She wanted to stay awake, feeling like she'd been asleep for a long, long time.

Wanting a shower was on the top of her list at the moment. It had been weeks it seemed and blood still matted her hair.

"Yuck," she cried out as she pulled her fingers through her hair. "Hey, could I just have some water here, fellas. Getting a little rank." No response.

Although the next day, someone did respond. Two huge creatures led her up a dank corridor into a blank room. As soon as a demon closed the one door, another slid open.

"Welcome, Ms. Summers. And how has your stay been so far?"

* * *

Faith tried to cool it with Wesley, but she just couldn't keep her hands off of him. Even as they were loading the SUV to take off, she'd touch his back, his arm. And he hadn't said anything about it.

When she had first started touching him after the both of them were injured, she could tell that it sometimes bothered him. Was it because of being alone for such a long period of time or was it her?

But he gradually became more comfortable around her. Now though with the mind reading thing getting stronger, would it just freak him out that she wanted to touch him, to read him about his feelings?

Her mother had only touched her to hit her. On those rare occasions that she did hug her, Faith had thought that she had won the lottery. It never lasted that long. Faith's mother would go back to her old ways much too quickly. And Faith would have to hide again when her mother would come home in a drunken rage.

But she wasn't hiding this time, or running as she often did when people came too close to the truth. She'd done that way too much in her life.

She'd run from Wesley once before, in Sunnydale. Not taking his advice and running to the Mayor had almost killed everyone, including Wes. And it put her in that months long coma.

Then she ran from Sunnydale after waking up from the coma and causing havoc in B's life once again. Once in Los Angeles, her watcher had tried to get through to her, only for her to torture him. She didn't want his help then. Somehow Angel had gotten through to her finally. Not sure why he did.

Wesley had finally gotten through to her less than a year before. He talked her language then. Oh, he always knew her in the sense that he understood what drove her. He just didn't know how to express to her how he felt about her or she about him.

Now, they were over that hurdle. She still worried though if he really had forgiven her for the wounds she had inflicted. Only time would tell.

Sitting in the car, waiting for Wesley to finish pumping the gas that would get them the hell out of there, Faith had an epiphany. She'd make it up to him somehow, some way. She wanted the stubborn ex-watcher in her life. Did he want the same?

"Let's move out," Wesley encouraged the others as he climbed into the driver's seat.

"They actually had gas?" Dawn asked.

"Yes."

"But how'd you . . . ." Dawn didn't get to finish her sentence because someone came running after them, down the street they were driving.

Connor smirked. "Damn, he got loose."

"Did you just steal that gas?" Faith couldn't believe her eyes. Her watcher had turned into a common criminal. Wesley just smiled.

"You know that's not acceptable." Faith almost did laugh, but she didn't want Dawn or Connor to see it.

"When this is over, I'll pay him back. It's just we couldn't meet his payment."

Connor snorted from the backseat. "Stupid jerk."

"And what was the payment?" Dawn asked, very curious to know.

"An hour alone with the quote cheap whore you have riding in the front seat with you, unquote." Wesley grabbed her hand to steady her.

"I'm not cheap, mister. When this is over, I will go back and pound his ass into the ground."

"Let's just say that Wesley gave him some things to think about." Connor had been there, so he knew what had happened. She'd drill the kid later on the specifics.

Dawn quickly changed the subject, talking to Wesley about the roundabout route they were to take. "How are you supposed to notify your contact?"

Faith pulled out a small item from her bra. "Activate this within two miles of the site and they should send someone to pick us up. Supposed to take a few hours."

"Let's just hope no one discovered the transmitter?" Wesley pointed out.

"Worry wart. It'll work. Trust me."

Did she trust the military? No. Did she trust Giles? Yes. He'd set this up. He'd get them out.

"He'd better," Wesley mumbled under his breath. He wasn't touching her at the time.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, darling."

She'd ask him later. If they didn't even have to touch each other, then they had a problem. Nothing would be secret. Every stray thought would be out there for both to analyze. She didn't want to be in his brain 24/7 and she was sure he wouldn't either. They'd just have to learn how to control it. Before it became a problem in their relationship.

TBC

OK, never have written Buffy. Hope it was OK.


	29. Setback

Chapter Twenty-Nine – Setback

They made it through the first day unscathed, no battles to speak of.  But they needed gas again to make it to their destination.  The few gas stations they had tried were totally empty.  The tank gage already read dangerously low.

"There's another one, Wes," Dawn pointed to as they headed down a deserted highway.

After Wesley cautiously stopped near a pump, Faith and Connor got out to take a look around the small town.

Wesley checked all the pumps. One actually worked.  Their lucky day indeed.  He kept an eye out for anything while Faith and Connor played lookout.

"I have to go," Dawn announced from the car.

"Go.  Hurry."

Dawn jumped out and ran for the side of the station. The day was nice and sunny, a bit breezy, but not too cold for a late October morning.  There were actually birds chirping.  The blue, blue sky lulled Wesley into a sense of peacefulness he hadn't felt in ages. Here he was, out in the middle of nowhere, teamed up with a motley crew of characters, having a torrid affair with his slayer, trying to get out of a war zone.  Things could be worse.

It became worse when something slammed him to the ground, and it definitely wasn't Faith this time.  It wasn't even human.  Wesley thought it might be a Schloti demon, but he couldn't be sure.  As it raked its long claws down his front, cutting into his skin, he realized that he was vulnerable.

Gas was leaking on the ground where he had dropped the pump nozzle.  It wasn't supposed to do that thanks to the state government regulators, but nothing ever went as planned in his world.  The only saving grace was the ever- increasing puddle happened to be traveling away from his vehicle.  Fortunately he was almost done filling the beast up.

Wesley took hold of the demon's arms, trying to stop its claws from reaching him again.  His chest burned like fire. Using his body as leverage, he was able to flip the demon off of him and into the gasoline.  So the demon got up pissed and smelling of petroleum.

It took a swipe at him and missed.  Although Wesley had his gun available, he didn't want to risk it.  What if something went wrong and the bullet smashed into one of the pumps.  He wasn't too keen on going up in a ball of fire.

It would have to be his knife. He wretched it from its hiding place.  Of course, getting that close to a demon with really long claws would be difficult if not impossible.  At least size wise, they were evenly matched.

Wesley took a swing with his fist and connected with the creature's jaw.  The demon hadn't expected him to go on the offensive.  It looked a little stunned, so he took another shot.  He barely avoided getting clawed again.

Dawn had come out and was slowly working her way back to the SUV.  She knew Wesley was in trouble, but didn't join in the fight.  Wesley slowly circled the demon to keeps its vision firmly planted on him.  He did not want Dawn anywhere close to this one.

The demon swiped out again, this time barely scraping his arm, but connecting nonetheless.  Wesley punched the demon in the face, then took his own swipe with the knife he had retrieved from his boot.

He injured it slightly, but it kept on coming.  Too many more cuts and he'd tire from loss of blood.  Right now he was already feeling a bit peckish.  Taking the demon down was an immediate priority.  It was now or never.

And Dawn provided the distraction he needed to accomplish this.  She had made it back to the vehicle, entered it and promptly laid on the horn, scaring the demon.  Now Wesley had his opening.

"Connor?  See anything?"

"Nope.  You?"

"Naw. No food either.  We better get out of here today. If you and the Englishman get any skinnier, I'm gonna have to go on a diet just to keep up."

"Ha, ha, Faith."

She thought it was lame too, but what the hell.  At least the kid smiled. He'd done a lot of that since she'd first joined the group.  Dawn was a major influence on that front.  And also, Connor had some very important jobs here, while back with his father he was just one of many fighters.

Was it Faith's imagination or did she hear a rumble off in the distance?  Not a cloud in the sky.  She stopped in her tracks when her breath hitched.  Her chest ached a little, then nothing.  But flashes kept coming.  Big, ugly monster with long, sharp claws lashing out.

"Faith, do you hear a noise coming toward us?"

She'd tuned Connor out, reaching out to feel the image.

"Faith, we need to go, now."

"Oh God, Wesley."  Faith didn't need any encouragement.  She and Connor took off running.  She needed to find Wesley and fast.  He was in grave danger.

Hearing the blaring of a car horn frightened her even more.  Had someone taken over the car too?  Then the station went up in flames.

"No," Faith screamed.

Dawn had given him a distraction, so now he planned to use it.  He slammed his knife up to the hilt into the creature's skull.  The thing fell over, dead on the spot.  He turned to congratulate Dawn on her cleverness when he saw her go to start the car.  The puddle had moved to be near the exhaust pipe.  There was an off chance that it could spark and explode.

Before he could wave her off, she started the car.  She realized almost too late what she had done.  Gunning it, she punched through the flames.

Faith saw the SUV fly through the flames. The driver stopped away from the fireball, skidding to a halt.

Dawn jumped out.  "Wesley," she shouted.

Faith ran for the flames.  He was in there somewhere.  She had to find him.  She couldn't live without him now just after she found him.

Before she threw herself into the inferno to search for her newfound lover, someone grabbed her from behind and dragged her away.

"Connor, no, stop. It's Wes.  He's in there."

Only it wasn't Connor.  The lips on hers were definitely not Connor's. Her Wes stood in front of her, a little singed, a little beat up, but alive.

"Oh God.  I thought . . . ."

"Can't kill me that easily."

"Let's go," Connor yelled as he seized both their arms to propel them forward.  The fireball had drowned out the fact that there were demons coming at them, riding motorcycles.

Wesley jumped in the driver's side, while Faith dived over him to get in.  He floored it before the doors shut.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Wes," Dawn screamed from the back.

"Dawn, I need for you to calm down.  You can fire that crossbow?"

"Sure."  Dawn pulled out her weapon.

"Connor.  Take your pick.  Do some damage."

Both teenagers looked ready, but were they?  They'd battled evil for years now.  This was no exception.

"Wes, sunroof."

Faith reached over, hit the button and it opened.  She picked up Wesley's shotgun and fired.  No hesitation on her part.

"It's got a little kick to it.  Be careful."

Faith didn't care.  She'd taken down the lead demon on her first shot.  And she was never that good a shot.  Must be her lucky day. Both Connor and Dawn jumped up through the sunroof and fired their crossbows simultaneously, helping wreck another one.

"Two down, ten to go." Faith told him gleefully.  She took aim again, hitting the tire of another motorcycle, flipping it end over end.  She thought maybe they'd break off and run.  They didn't.  They had their own weapons and started firing.

Wesley swerved, knocking Faith off her knees, tumbling into Wesley.  She could feel his pain from his chest, arm, knee where he was slammed to the ground from the blast.  Then the feeling was gone.

"Faith, get down," Wesley yelled at her.

"Not on your life."

She stuck herself out the passenger-side window and fired again, taking two down.  The odds were getting better.

Connor stood up quickly got off a shot, but missed.  Wesley threw him his handgun.  Which the boy promptly dropped on the floor.  Both he and Dawn dove to find it while Faith got off one more shot.  She couldn't miss.  Six to go now.

"They're not cracking yet," she yelled at Wesley.

"Dammit, we're less than ten miles from you rendezvous point.  We need to lose them."

Faith checked for more shells, but found none.  "Out of shells."  Wesley handed her the other handgun.

"Make it good."

Dawn came up with the other gun.  She poked her head out and took a shot.  Another demon crashed.

"Five more," she yelled out.  "And ouch."  Since Faith was turned anyway to fire out the window, she saw the crimson stain spread on Dawn's leg.  The bullet had come through the now nonexistent back window.

"Connor, get her down."  Connor pushed, taking the gun from her. He then stood and fired at least ten rounds at the same time Faith fired.  Two more down.

"Fuck.  Still three more."

"Seat belts now," Wesley yelled.  Faith tried to comply, but she wasn't fast enough. Wesley swerved to miss a crashed 18-wheeler on a bridge.

Lucky for them it wasn't a very tall bridge.  The SUV flew through the air and crashed into the streambed below.

Faith was somewhat cushioned by the airbag deploying, but with no seatbelt, she was tossed around like a baby.  Then everything went black.

TBC

OK, I know some parts of this were lame, if not entirely impossible.  But the impossible happens all the time in their world.  Gotta keep the action going.


	30. Don't Die

Chapter Thirty – Don't Die

Wesley unsuccessfully tried to wrench his door open, but did manage to untangle himself from the airbag.  They had to get out of there.  Three more demons were still around. He felt like he had blacked out for a few moments.  His head and hand hurt like they were going to fall off.  Moving his wrist radiated pain down his arm.  It must be broken.

He heard moaning coming from the backseat.  As he looked over at Faith, he noticed she wasn't moving.  She hadn't time to put the seatbelt on.  Her face was badly bruised.  He hoped to God she hadn't broken her neck.

Dawn moaned again.  Where the hell was Connor?  Had he been thrown from the vehicle?  Wesley carefully unbuckled his seatbelt.  Reaching over, he felt for Faith's pulse.  Although he could see her chest rise and fall, the action still made him feel better.

"Faith, can you hear me?"

No answer.

"Wes, what happened?"  Dawn called from the backseat.  Her face had become pale from lose of blood.  Sweat had broken out on her forehead.  Shock couldn't be very far behind.  He knew all the symptoms from a time long ago, in a dirty, urban alley, trying to help Gunn and his friends.  He noticed that somehow she managed to get her seatbelt on before he crashed.  Not dealing with two cases of head trauma was better.

"Dawn.  Just hang on.  I have to find Connor."

"Your head is bleeding."

Wesley reached up to feel the trickle of blood on his face.  When he pushed on the door again, it didn't budge.  So he took the fastest way out that he knew wasn't stuck, the sunroof.

As Wesley poked his head out the top, he heard fighting in the distance.  Faith had said that there were three left.  He ducked back down and searched for one of the guns.  Faith stirred beside him.

"Faith, I have to go out now.  Take care of Dawn."  He placed a kiss on her forehead, and then climbed out the sunroof, which wasn't easy since he was one arm short.

Every movement jarred the injury.  There wasn't bone poking through the skin thankfully, but he knew it was broken.  Gritting through the pain, he jumped down to the ground to go and search for Connor. He bet the noise up on the roadway had something to do with it.

As he scrambled up a small hill to get to the pavement, he heard Connor's voice.  It sounded like he was fighting with one of the demons.  But when he reached the top, Wesley saw that Connor had already won the battle against two of them.  He just kept hitting the demon consistently.  The demon looked quite dead from where he was standing.

"Connor, I need your help."  Connor kept whaling away on the dead demon.  "Connor, stop.  It's dead."  He didn't hear Wesley.

Wesley walked over to stand beside Connor.  His brain was still quite fuzzy from the crash.  So he stood there a moment to gather his thoughts.

"Don't hurt her again.  Can't take her away.  They always go away.  Can't do that," Connor kept telling the dead demon.

The boy must have head trauma.  Or he had cracked under the pressure finally.  Wesley sometimes felt like doing that also, but now he needed Connor.  He had Dawn and Faith out of commission.

"Connor, listen to me.  I need your help with Dawn and Faith.  They're both badly injured.  Please," he told Connor much too calmly.

Connor stopped what he was doing, but not because of Wesley.  Faith had appeared on the roadway in front of him, slightly swaying.  She was awake.

"What the fuck kind of driving was that?" Faith said before she started to tumble over.  Connor ran to her rescue. 

Wesley just stood there, looking down at the demon.  He drew his pistol and put a bullet in its head.  More than one way to get your aggression out. Then he walked over to where Faith had collapsed.

"Feel better?" she asked, sitting on the ground.

"Yes, much.  You?"

"Head hurts like someone hit me with a brick.  You look like someone hit you with a semi."

"Connor, go check on Dawn. I'll be down there in a minute.  Faith, can you travel?"

"Do you mean, can I walk?  Yeah.  Just give me a minute."

Wesley sat down with her before he fell down.  "Good.  Can't carry you."  He showed her the wrist.

"Damn.  Does it hurt?"

"Can't feel it?"

"Head's hurting too much.  You?"

"Yes.  I suspect this headache I have is because of you.  I need to help Dawn."

"Go, go."

Wesley climbed back down the hill to the wrecked SUV.  Connor had gotten one of the doors open and was tending to Dawn inside.

"Has the bleeding stopped?" he asked Connor, laying his good hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Yeah.  I got it to stop.  For now."  Connor took a couple of deep breaths to steady himself.  "She going to make it?"

Did Connor want an honest answer?  He'd had so many people die in his life.  His mother, father, Holtz, Cordelia.  Now this.

"I don't know.  But I'll do all I can to see that it doesn't happen.  We need to get to those coordinates.  Can you carry her?"

"Yes."

"Good.  Let me get some supplies together and we'll be off.  She's a fighter, Connor.  Just remember that."

TBC


	31. Three, Not Two

Note: This is the start of the end, if that makes sense. Thanks to all who have stuck with this. I hate when people start fics and don't finish them. This will be finished!

Chapter Thirty-One -- Three, Not Two

Faith sat in the middle of the roadway, looking at the two dead demons Connor had eliminated. Their cycles lay at the side of the road. If just one of them worked. She staggered over to the first, noticing its tires were shredded. The second one, she lifted up and tried to start.

"Dammit, just start."

"Lost cause, Faith," Wesley said behind her. "Demons must not have swerved as I did. Sorry I . . . ."

"Damn, Wes. If you say you're sorry one more time, we're gonna have words."

Faith was testy, and she knew it. She had every right to be. Wesley just sighed and turned away.

"I need your help," he called as he started back down the hill. His voice sounded hollow, defeated. Maybe he was in shock. She followed him down to the SUV. Dawn still lay on the backseat, Connor tending to her.

"Wes. Let me look at your arm." Wesley stepped back out of her reach. "It might be broken."

"The wrist is. Don't worry, I can take care of it." He quickly moved away from her.

Faith gathered up the weapons to load them into a backpack. She grabbed her jacket and tied it around her waist.

"How much ammo do we have left?" she called to Wesley.

"Not much," Wesley groaned as he put his arm in a makeshift sling, which he was having a hard time tying.

Faith walked over to help, but he jerked away. "What is your deal? Let me help."

Wesley had a way of looking at Faith that said "back off". She'd only seen it a couple of times since she'd known him. He had that expression, so she did as she was told.

"Yeah. I'll pack whatever is left."

She nervously walked around, gathering the weapons and thrusting them into a backpack. Wesley was doing the same with some food and water.

"Hey, kid. Doing OK?" Connor just nodded, not taking his eyes off of Dawn. "Make sure you grab her jacket. It'll get cold later."

"Let's move," Wesley said to the others.

Faith helped Connor place Dawn over his shoulder in a fireman's carry.

"Tell me when you need a break. I'm good to go."

"Thanks, Faith," Connor acknowledged. She helped Connor maneuver up the hill to the road.

"Should be another six miles or so," Wesley told them, voice still with no emotion.

Faith looked around at the scene of carnage. She saw the smoke in the distance from the gas station. They must have been twenty, thirty miles from it now. And all they had was a measly six miles to go. Connor started walking past the semi in the roadway. He didn't turn back to see if they would follow.

"Why didn't you tell me we were so close?" Faith asked Wesley as they started walking. She stepped over the two demons without a thought.

"I didn't think it mattered."

"We could have made it there with the gas we had. We didn't need to stop."

Wesley whirled around and glared at her. "What, and have us arrive there and something go wrong, like say your transmitter not working or any number of scenarios. I didn't want to be stranded."

"Don't you trust me?"

"It's not you I don't trust."

"Then what, huh?"

"Faith, everything that could go wrong in the past six months has for me. We couldn't afford to be stuck."

"So you almost get yourself fried and Dawn gets shot. Just for a little gas."

"You're not looking at the big picture," Wesley started to turn around to walk again.

"You need to tell me things, so I can be prepared. I don't like being left in the dark."

"I didn't leave you out in the dark."

"Then next time tell me your plan."

"There wasn't a plan other than to get there. I just don't like being blindsided."

Faith grabbed a hold of his good arm, which he promptly jerked away. She felt in that instant the considerable amount of pain he was in, felt it in her wrist, her arm. The pain shot all the way down her body. He walked to catch up with Connor.

Faith threw her arms up in despair. The man could test the patience of a saint. Since she wasn't one, well it was much easier to get under her skin. Then she stopped. A thought went through her head, going over the scene of the crash on the roadway. Two demons. There should be three. She took off at a run to catch up with the others.

"Connor, how many demons did you kill?" she asked as she jogged up to him.

"Two. Why?"

"One more out there."

"We'll travel through the woods. It'll give us some cover." Wesley pointed to the side of the road.

"What did you mean by blindsided, Wes?" Faith questioned him as they stomped through the woods at the side of the road. "Do you mean what's happened between us?"

"Not every day a watcher gets linked physically and mentally with a slayer."

"No. I would say never. But, hey, not my fault here."

Wesley quieted for a moment. Oh God, she hated it when he thought out every response. At least if he was spontaneous, he'd say his true feelings, not speak with his mind.

"No. I do not believe that this was your fault at all. It's just frustrating."

"We'll crack the books when we get out of this mess. Figure out how to stop it or cure it or whatever."

The woods were getting a little denser alongside the road. Connor marched onward, expression grim.

"What if we can't reverse it? Stop it, I mean." The watcher was worried?

"Then we'll go from there. We haven't crossed that bridge just yet. Don't get your panties all in a bunch."

"We'll see."

"Oh, and Wes?"

"Yes."

"I can take the pain."

"I didn't want to burden you with it." He still hadn't moved any closer though.

They made good time, even though they stopped several times to check on Dawn. Unfortunately Faith couldn't physically carry Dawn since the girl was much taller than she was. Faith was strong enough, but the height caused a problem. So Connor had to bear the burden alone. Wesley wanted to, but Connor declined.

"We within a few miles yet, Wes?" Faith inquired as they stepped over logs.

"Should be close. But wait until we are because . . . ."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Something could go wrong. And I thought that I was paranoid."

When they were within two miles by Wesley's guess, he signaled her to switch it on. She did and it flashed on and off green instead of red.

"Did they describe where you were supposed to meet?"

"Not exactly. There should be a big field when we get there. Big enough for a helicopter to land."

They trudged on for another hour, noticing the sun setting.

"Should be around here somewhere."

"Let's keep going. It'll appear." Faith was the one who spotted it first. And it didn't happen but two minutes later.

"Connor, let's set Dawn here, under cover of the brush. Take a look at her leg."

Connor gently set Dawn on the ground. She was still unconscious, but the bleeding seemed to have stopped. It just scared Faith that the girl was so still. Dawn was never this still. Wesley gave Dawn the once-over, nodding to Connor along the way.

"Where was your rescue coming from?" Wesley asked her as he sat down on a rock next to her.

"Fort something or other, in Colorado. That's the forward base of operations. I have no way of knowing exactly what they're sending to pick us up. Just to be ready. Want me to look at that arm now?"

"No. I'll live."

"Listen, my watcher. We'll figure this out if that's what you're worried about."

Faith wanted to reach out and touch him, to feel his skin beneath hers. She just wished she was a better mind reader than he was so she could figure out what to do next with him.

"No, you don't," Wesley pointed out.

"How are you doing that? We're not even touching."

"Don't know. And I can't turn it off. It's getting worse."

TBC


	32. So Now You Know

Chapter Thirty-Two – So Now You Know

Faith got up to pace. "You make it sound like some kind of disease or something."

"My thoughts are already jumbled enough without adding yours to the mix." Wesley rubbed his head like he was in pain.

"Does it hurt? Am I hurting you?"

"Not intentionally, but yes, it does hurt. In addition to the wrist, I've felt like vomiting at least three times since we started walking."

So now she knew it was her fault directly. She never wanted to inflict any more pain on him, ever. What she had done before was bad enough. Now that she understood him better, cared for him, she might not be able to recover. She barely did the first time. By Wesley's pained expression, she knew he had read her every thought.

"Oh God, Wes. I didn't mean to." But he got up and walked away.

She followed him to another spot far enough away from the teenagers so they couldn't hear. "You need to pull yourself together, Wes. I need for you to pull yourself together."

Wesley rubbed his head furiously, like that would break the connection.

"You're scaring me," Faith cried out.

"Oh, I am? Just like that night you tortured me. You didn't realize how much you scared me. But I had to keep it together. To not let you win, to see how much of a wuss I really was."

Oh, something was not right with him. She could see the rage on his face. It reminded her of herself those many years ago. So full of rage and anger. All alone.

"I saw how the rest of them regarded me in Sunnydale. How they thought of me." He stalked over to her, towering over her.

"I never thought that way, exactly."

"You questioned my very authority, my very life. I lost Buffy, I lost you, I lost everything."

He stood over her, one fist balled at his side. This was not her Wesley. It was like looking in a mirror, the way she was a couple of years ago.

"Listen, Wes. You're not in your right mind. This isn't you talking. I think it's me."

He jerked her up from her seat on a rock. "It's always about you, Faith," he sneered at her.

Faith felt herself falling. Not literally falling. But that out of breath feeling you get when you fall in a dream. She could see into his mind clearly. Her memories, his memories intermixed freely. No wonder his head hurt so badly.

She saw his childhood, his father's treatment, his mother's indifference. The punishments that were inflicted on him were so damaging even she would have had a hard time recovering and moving forward. She saw how he never had any close friends as a child, how he was pushed around by others. He never had a childhood. Although her mother was angry with her at times, hitting her sometimes, she never had to endure that kind of mental abuse.

The man had been ridiculed all his life, until he had come to LA and joined with Angel and Cordelia to fight evil. To have it all fall apart a couple of years later. The only true family he ever had rejected him, never really took him back, never really forgave him. So much unfinished business.

Now she more clearly understood him. Thought she had understood him before. He stood motionless, looking down into her eyes, seeing her reaction to all that was revealed so quickly. No one had ever gotten that close to him.

Faith trembled at all the information that had bombarded her at once. "Oh God, Wes. I didn't know," she gasped out. And reached her free hand to touch his face, to convey that she did care, a lot. More than anything at that moment.

"Don't say that you care," he whispered to her.

"Listen to me. It isn't you, it's me you're channeling here. My fears. This is so way beyond just reading each other's thoughts."

"So how do we stop it?" he asked her as he brought his forehead to hers. The book-smart man was asking her how to stop it.

"I don't know, but you have to hold it together." She knew she sounded just like him. "There are so many things that we share now. Just remember that I'll never hurt you again."

Oh God, why was she telling HIM of all people these things. So out of character for her too. Like she would drown if they didn't figure out how to stop the process.

Wesley threw her a lifeline by placing a hot kiss on her lips. As their tongues danced and their bodies melded together, she saw what his conclusion was. They were becoming each other, that soon he'd become as reactive and volatile as she was before, while she'd become repressed and logical. Both accurate coping mechanisms.

* * *

Wesley didn't know how long they had stood together, wrapped around each other. He didn't know how closer they could get without stripping her clothes off and taking her right there.

Faith smiled into their kiss. He pulled back slightly.

"If you can think about that at a time like this, I think I got through that thick skull of yours."

"So do I. Interesting theory."

"What, with your mind on only one thing, it at least clears it somewhat. Now I know what I need to do to bring you back to the living," Faith laughed.

"I don't think we should. Now's not the time." Faith flustered him again.

"Just offerin'. Whatever it takes," Faith said as she sank into another kiss. She was right. It did clear his mind somewhat. His arm even felt better. Since it was between their bodies, he thought he should be screaming in pain at the pressure. But it amazingly felt better. Not healed, but better.

"You OK?" she whispered to him.

"Under control for the moment," he told her shakily.

"We should check on the kiddies."

Wesley dove in one more time for a kiss before they pulled apart.

"Now remember, if you feel the urge to step off that cliff, I'll be . . . ." Faith didn't get to complete that sentence because a bullet whizzed by her head. They both dropped to the ground.

"This is so not good," Faith said as she crawled over to him.

"How long have we been traveling since we activated your little prize?"

"A little over an hour, tops. I wonder where Connor is?"

"Did they give you any kind of time estimate?"

"Within two hours of activation, give or take."

"Where'd the shot come from?"

"The road, I think."

Wesley had taken the lay of the land when they had arrived. There were woods, then field, then road. Whoever shot at them would have to go across open field, or backtrack quite a ways to get to them. And it had turned dark. Another shot rang out.

"Let's find the other two."

"Wes, if Connor doesn't know we're coming, we could be in for a big surprise."

"He'll know. Why do you think he can track so well? He'll smell us from fifty yards out."

Faith snorted. "I hope so, 'cause I really don't need a fist full of Connor right now. One headache is bad enough. How 'bout that arm?"

"Feeling better."

"Slayer healing is a wonderful thing."

As they crept through the woods, off in the distance, they heard the rumbling of motorcycles.

"Hear it?"

"How can I not? And they're not going to be happy we eliminated their friends."

Faith squeezed his hand. "If they can find us."

Connor and Dawn were not where they left them. There was no evidence that the two were ever there.

"Can you track them, Faith?"

"I don't think they went far."

Crawling around, making as little noise as possible, they searched for the teenagers.

Wesley and Faith almost went past them until Connor snaked a hand out to stop them. He put up a hand to silence them and motioned them to follow. They trailed along after the boy until they came upon a rock formation at the edge of the field the furthest away from the demons as he could get Dawn.

Dawn had woken up. She smiled weakly at them as they came into view. She put the gun she was holding to her side.

"Do you hear it?" Connor softly whispered to them.

"The motorcycles?" Faith asked.

"No. Sounds like a helicopter," he answered back.

Both Faith and Wesley shook their heads no.

"It'll be here, fifteen minutes tops."

"How are you hearing that?"

"Combination of sound, vibrations on the ground, intuition. They're flying low to the ground. Makes it easier. We need to be ready."

TBC

Next to last chapter finished. Last chapter coming up.


	33. Same Old Faith

Note: Transmitter/receiver, I didn't know what to call the device. Just a little confusing to me too. I hate electronic devices, except for my computer. This is the last, last chapter of this first part. It's a series now. I have to find out if there is a happy ending. I like happy endings, unlike some big shot guy in Hollywood who likes to kill off all the good characters in his universe. Not like I'm complaining. Please read and enjoy.

I wanted to post this yesterday, but they were having problems at the site. Oh, well. Glad those guys fixed it.

Chapter Thirty-Three – Same Old Faith

Wesley reached for the backpack with the weapons. He handed Faith the other gun, taking the shotgun in his hands.

"How many shells do you have left for that thing?" Faith inquired.

"Two."

"Here, you take the handgun. You're the better shot."

"Not now, I'm not." Faith shook her head no, like she understood, but didn't want to believe it.

"Did I take that from you?"

"I don't know. I don't want to take that chance."

Connor looked confused by the two's conversation.

"You're going to need to go quickly with Dawn, Connor," Wesley pointed out to him.

"Not a problem."

Since it wasn't completely dark yet, Wesley could see off in the distance a shape moving towards them in the sky. He just hoped they had a lot of firepower.

"Let's just hope they don't fire on us," Faith answered, without having touched him. She was becoming just as linked to him as he was to her. What would happen if that link were abruptly cut off? "Not gonna happen. Need your head in the game on this one."

"I'm here." Barely.

Faith reached over to drag his mouth to hers. When they finished, both Dawn and Connor stared at them, mouth agape.

"What? Adults can't kiss in front of other people?" Faith said to the two.

"No. I just didn't think they could kiss like that," Connor finished.

Wesley chuckled. He really had to have a talk with the boy after this was over. Who knows what Angel told him about love and sex, if anything at all? Not like he was an expert. But with Faith around now, he felt he knew even more about the subject.

Faith abruptly turned to look at him, eyes wide. "We really are going to have words."

And a lot more, he thought.

Dirty, old man, he heard in his mind.

They could still hear the demons off in the distance, but they had gotten closer to their position. The helicopter would get to them in time. It had to.

Dawn smiled at him weakly.

"Get her ready, Connor."

Faith stuffed a knife in the front of her pants, and a short axe at her back, loaded the handgun with the last of the ammo, giving a thumbs up. Connor already had the other gun ready.

"If you have to shoot, make it count."

Faith took out the receiver from her bra and pressed another button. The green light now stayed constant. That was the signal. The helicopter was coming in for a landing, running dark as to not make itself as much of a target.

As soon as it hit the ground, the shooting started. The four took off for it as fast as they could, with Connor carrying Dawn. The helicopter was between them and the demons.

Or so they thought. A demon popped up from the tall grass directly in front of them. Faith took it out with one shot.

"Behind," Connor shouted, prompting Wesley to spin and fire the shotgun, taking out another. The helicopter's weapons were firing at unseen forces on the other side. Were they being surrounded?

They almost made it to the copter when a demon jumped out of nowhere and took Wesley down. Faith waved Connor on, and proceeded to join the battle. Until Connor was taken down too.

Both Faith and Wesley swung out at the demon, connecting, but not slowing it down. Then it hit Wesley's hurt hand, making him grunt in pain.

"Go help Connor," Faith yelled, taking the demon down with a flying kick. Then she threw the receiver to Wesley. Their calling card. The only way to approach without getting shot.

Connor had dropped Dawn on the ground. She was trying to stand up and help without much luck. Wesley screamed for Connor to duck. Just before he yelled, he heard a bone-grinding crunch, sending Connor to the ground anyway.

With one shot left, he took out the demon. Grabbing Connor, he ran for Dawn to lead them to the waiting copter. Now where in the hell was Faith?

As they approached, a door opened to reveal someone with an automatic rifle pointed directly at them. Wesley stopped and held up the prize in his hand. The man lowered the weapon and waved for them to climb in.

The helicopter was now taking fire from at least two sides. In the distance, Wesley thought he saw Faith coming, but without much light it was hard to tell.

"One more coming," he yelled as he climbed aboard, but the man ignored him. He shoved Wesley aside and signaled to take off.

Wesley lunged for the door, but the man dragged him away with the help of another. And then they rose from the ground. His stomach leapt to his throat not only from the acceleration of the helicopter, but the thought they had just left Faith to die. The two military men tried to strap him in, but Wesley slugged one and tackled the other.

Working on pure rage, he grabbed the guy he tackled and banged his head against the floor a few times. When he felt the first man's hands on him, he braced for another attack. The hands suddenly disappeared. He turned to see Connor grin.

Wesley then took out the second man's sidearm and strode over to the cockpit, thrusting the gun into the pilot's neck.

"Go back," he yelled to the pilot.

"It's suicide," the pilot answered back.

The co-pilot started to move, but Wesley shook his head no, to not even try it.

"Someone else is down there," he yelled back.

The co-pilot held up three fingers. Wesley shook his head no and mouthed the number four. They were only expecting three. Now they understood. The co-pilot handed him a headset.

"Where?" he asked Wesley.

"About twenty yards from where you touched down."

"Get ready. Don't worry. We've been under worse situations. Let's get him out of there."

"It's a her."

The co-pilot's eyes widened.

"We never leave a man or woman down."

Wesley turned to face Connor. He handed the gun to him, picking up the automatic rifle.

"Get ready," he yelled to the boy, knowing he would be of little help with one of his arms dangling the way it was. A bone was protruding out. Not a clean break. But Connor just shook his head.

Wesley clicked off the safety as they landed. Wrenching the door open with his good hand, he jumped out to search for Faith. The pilot had turned on the floodlights, lighting up the field so he could see. Faith was to his right, running toward them, demon hot on her heels.

Wesley motioned to her to duck and got ready to fire. Then the lights went out. He fired. He knew that Faith was OK. He could feel it to his very bones. So when she slammed into him and knocked him over, that was the happiest moment of his life.

They scrambled up and over to the waiting copter, which was now taking heavy fire from the demons.

The two men that Wesley had taken down were now doing their jobs, blood and all. As the door was shut and they took off, the co-pilot looked back to flash a thumbs-up sign. His eyes went wide when he saw Faith.

Wild-eyed, tank top ripped, bloodied lip, face swollen, all Wesley could think was same old Faith.

Faith laughed and collapsed into him.

FIN

Hope you enjoyed. I am now working on the sequel, which I will start posting shortly. Let's just say, all is not happy in their world. Thanks so much for all of your comments and suggestions.


End file.
